Striking it gold with a misdemeanor
by Erulastiel Nostariel
Summary: Sammy Faye is a breath of fresh air to the Diva's division, forging her way in the WWE w/CM Punk. Can they learn to trust each other & explore their relationship while she fights the shadow of her past? They'll work together & fall for one another as personal/professional threats in/outside the ring present themselves. Also featuring heavily: RKO, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, Natayla
1. The rookie

**A/N: This is my first wrestling fanfic so please don't be too harsh if there's some goofy parts that don't sound right and please review for any criticism which is gladly accepted! I don't own anything WWE related, only Samantha Faye which is a combination of myself (sorry to be cheesy!) and the character of Faye Chamberlain from the Secret Circle played by the amazingly beautiful Phoebe Tonkin to which her likeness is based off of. NOTE: The point of view goes back and forth between Samantha and Punk**

**Striking it gold with a misdemeanor**

"Are you listening to me even? You're never going to make it around here kid if you don't pay attention to your boss!" Eve Torres scolded Samantha Faye as if she were a child.

_I'm not a child, I'm twenty-two years old. _"I'm totally paying attention, don't worry Eve! What do you need?" Samantha begrudgingly thought to herself but forced a fake smile to the diva who was now in charge of kissing John Laurinaitus' ass pretty much.

Officially her title was 'executive administrator' of Raw and Smackdown, but all of the wrestlers and any of the fans with brains knew it was bullshit.

"We have a segment we have to do on tonight's Raw with John and it's been the decision of the board to finally debut you. Show time is soon, so it's make it or break it girlie." This came as a surprise to Samantha, she had only been back stage as an assistant for a couple of weeks and didn't expect to be put up so soon but she smiled gleefully inside, careful not to show too much emotion around Eve.

"Wow, really?" A glimmer of pride shined in Samantha's hazel eyes before being shot down by the condescending tone of Eve.

"It's because you're young and you're eye candy sweetie, don't let it get to your head, k? And besides, you aren't actually getting to wrestle yet. We have a meeting with John in fifteen minutes for prep. Be there on time or I'll have your ass!" Before Samantha could reply, Eve turned on her heel (quite literally, the woman always wore sexy heels that even Samantha had to be jealous of) and curtly walked away from the young woman.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Samantha blew out a resigned sigh full of attitude and decided to stalk the halls of the back stage where all the magic so to speak, took place every week outside of the ring.

Most female wrestlers her age would be dying to be in the position she was in, but Samantha never felt like it was quite good enough. Her father was always pushing her to be the best she could be, so she wouldn't be fully satisfied until she got to shine in that ring in front of thousands of people, doing what she loved: beating the crap out of people. Samantha was momentarily pulled out of her thoughts, when rounding a corner she accidentally bumped into two of one of the most intimidating and yet attractive WWE superstars she had ever seen: Sheamus the great white Irish wrestler and CM Punk, known as 'The best in the world'.

"Whoa lass, watch where yer goin' there. I wouldn't want ta hurt ya!" Sheamus threw a flirtatious wink that she couldn't help but blush at as CM rolled his eyes to the Irishmen.

"I'm sorry boys! I'm such a klutz sometimes." Samantha's feminine, seductive side kicked in as she shyly brushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face and threw her hip to the side.

"I've seen you around here before but haven't had the pleasure of meeting, you. Name's Phillip but obviously you probably know me as Punk." The tattooed Chicago native modestly yet firmly said to her, holding out his bandaged hand as a token of good will.

"Your name's Samantha ain't it? I've heard about you, Eve talks about you sometimes!" Sheamus chimed in as Samantha firmly shook Punk's hand.

_Oh my god, am I blushing? Really Samantha, this isn't high school anymore._

"Samantha Faye. I'm debuting alongside Eve tonight supposedly." She couldn't help but let a smile play across her face as she offered her hand to grasp his but Sheamus gracefully clasped it and drew it to his luscious lips to kiss.

"The pleasure's all mine lass. We're interested in seeing what's in store for you, that's for sure." Sheamus winked playfully at her and Samantha thought to herself, _Such a gentleman,_ d_amn those cute Irish!_

Sure she reciprocated the flirtation with the Irishmen but she couldn't help but locking eyes with CM Punk, there was just something about his presence that captivated her. Punk ran a hand through slicked back brown hair as they awkwardly broke gazes and Sheamus chuckled, noticing.

"Oh shit! I've got that meeting with Mr. Laurinaitus and Eve like now! Sorry, boys I've gotta go but see ya soon?" Samantha starting running backwards while calling out to them in a haste to get to the meeting on time.

"Good luck with Johnny, you're gonna need it!" Punk yelled out to her, seemingly interested in her professional well being.

"Run lass, run!" Sheamus joked around until their voices became too muffled from the distance.

_Just in time, whew! _She stopped right outside John's office to catch her breath and fixed her disheveled blouse and re-adjusted her pony tail, then applied a fresh coat of pink shimmer lip gloss to her now dry lips.

"Wrestlemania is coming up soon Eve and I want Jericho to wipe the mat with Punk's ass!" A agitated booming voice, distinctly northern obnoxiously said to Eve who Samantha could tell was in her best form: kiss ass hoeski.

"Of course! Jericho has this in the bag, he's already shook up Punk with digging into his family's past." Eve had one hand on her hip and turned her nose up proudly in agreement with the general manager, almost making Samantha want to throw up in annoyance.

"Sammy my girl, you're here!" John turned from Eve's pretentious yet pretty face to gladly smirk at the young woman.

"Hi Johnny, how've you been? Daddy talks about you all the time." Samantha's father owned a decently sized business along the east coast that had been selling gym equipment to the WWE for as long as Laurinaitus was with the company.

"I know he does, we just finished re-negotiating a new contract for this upcoming season! Sit darling, please." John gestured to the only open seat in the room, annoying Eve in the process by making her stand. Samantha smirked in amusement.

_John may be a total heel, but I've practically grown up around the guy so I know him better than a lot of the other wrestlers._

Samantha had to admit when it came to the self-righteous man's family and close friends, he did treat them well even if he was a little rough around the edges sometimes so he was tolerable enough to her...mostly.

"Let's just get to the point, shall we?" Eve cut to the chase impatiently, she wasn't much for the small talk, even though she was all for the brown nosing.

"Ah, yes about tonight. So tonight is your on screen debut Sammy, are you excited? I know your father is." This was the warmest you'd ever see John Laurinaitus, and Samantha was one of the select few to view these rare moments of generous character that the man usually kept buried deep. He may not have been the nicest to her always but he always had a special place for her.

"I am, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm going to tell you the gist of what's going on and then after this I want you to run everything through the creative team to make sure you're good. Your dad would kick my ass if I didn't debut you the right way!" John chuckled to himself, obviously thinking he was more funny than he really was.

_That would be the day lots of people would like to see_! She smirked to her own thought conveniently in sync to John's chuckle, so it all worked out fine, she was perfectly amused.

"Wrestlemania is a week away and the one thing I think I can bank on with you in this organization is placing you in it as Punk's escort and I don't mean this as a way to help Punk, no offense kitten." He stopped to readjust his tie before speaking again to further explain.

_Kitten? Oh John, you're a piece of work._

"But I barely know him and there's only a week to set this up. Wouldn't the crowd think it's pretty fake, this newbie walking him to his match?" Samantha wasn't dumb, she knew when to question things and she sure wasn't one to just go along easily with being someone's pawn.

"Eh, I don't really care what the crowd thinks per say. I have an agenda with Punk, a vendetta if you will. I think it'll work out fine Sammy! So I'm going to have Eve and you go down to the ring in the middle of tonight's episode." He slammed his hand down on the desk in satisfaction and let Eve take it from there.

"I will be serving to inform the masses that John has officially appointed me to my new status and you're my assistant. That will set up who you are and start your story line. Punk will be there so we're going to be playing off of your chemistry to set up you being his escort to Wrestlemania." Eve said curtly without even sparing a glance at the young woman.

"What do you want me to do, use my feminine wiles to get him into me enough in a week to trust me?" Samantha scoffed thinking it was practically impossible to do. She was beautiful yes, she had the body of a model but she didn't think she could pull it off, especially with the defenses she sensed Punk kept about him when it came to women.

_Silence, really? Well this sucks. Oh well, I can do this!_ The silence she was met with only served to vilify that is exactly what was expected of her.

"You are to follow my lead, speak when I give you your cue to and I want your body language to imitate me but I want you to still stay in your own theme." Eve instructed me as I was shooed out of the room but not before Samantha got one more inquiry out of John.

"John, just one more thing I'm wondering. What do you have against Punk?"

"Well, besides it being just business and for show, I'll admit Punk get's under my skin. He doesn't like to play by the rules...he's a wild card can't be controled like I want."

_Yet you think you can control me, ha! As soon as I get out there wrestling I'm striking it out on my own, I won't need your help buddy that's for sure. I don't want help from my father's connections anyways._

Samantha simply nodded and took off back down the hall to find CM Punk but not for the reason John Laurinaitus wanted her to do. Sure, she would play along with the charade to an extent but she also had her own agenda. She was an ambitious girl after all, and she had plenty of things to shake up as an upcoming Diva wrestler. Samantha Faye knew just what she wanted to do.

***POV switch**

Phillip Brooks knew there was something about that girl when he met her but he couldn't place it. He had heard about the money she came from and before he even met her, he had her pegged as the spoiled brat type. But when he saw her, she had an aura of posture about her, with something deeper in her eyes he couldn't quite shake.

"You there Punk? I'm talkin' to ya!" Sheamus nudged the straight edge man in the ribs to get his attention as they walked to the locker room to get their gear on. Both of them were scheduled to wrestle in insignificant matches as fillers to lead up to Wrestlemania tonight and on Friday night SmackDown.

"What do you want you Irish bastard?" Punk had a way of dry, somewhat mean humor that was always reflected in the ring with his stage persona but he didn't always mean to act that way.

"So what did ya think about legs a few minutes ago, eh?" Sheamus sometimes let his act follow him backstage when the camera's weren't rolling but it was always part of his personality to be a total ladies man.

"Who, Samantha? She's cute but I don't know to trust her or not." Phil shrugged, trying his best to keep up a shield to not let others know what he was really feeling, since Jericho was bugging him.

_Ever since Jericho crossed the line..._

"She did have a pair of legs on her, I love brunettes haha!" They reached the locker room and within ten minutes got into their gear by wasting no time since the show would be starting in less than two hours.

"Ever the ladies man Stephen." Phil smirked as he put his street clothes into his locker and got ready to leave the stuffy locker room.

"I'm really a gentleman when need be, I'm playing around lad. Speak of the devil herself, oh I'm just kidding darlin'." At this point they were out of the locker room and were met by the very subject of the conversation: Samantha but they weren't left alone, one of the back stage camera men had followed her for a planned segment Punk was unsure of.

_I really hope she doesn't let Johnny boy make her into a puppet, there's enough of them around here!_

"Heyya boys, I'm back. I was wanting to talk to you two about something. Well, more so two different things." Samantha stood up on her heels playfully but still fell short several inches to their height.

"And what is that?" Punk's curiosity ebbed in his voice as he asked her.

"Well firstly, I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you guys welcoming me into the WWE. Between you and me, I'm rooting for you guys!" Her use of language and body mannerisms were slightly more exaggerated, no doubt part of her planned gimmick she wanted to put up for the cameras. She stepped into Punk's personal space to feign whispering as to not get into "trouble".

"But John wants to use me, and I may be a pretty face but .not dumb!" Agitation crept into her voice as she nonchalantly worked the camera as it recorded.

_Damn, she's good for a beginner, and she said she's only 22?_

"How about we step into a more...private area so we can talk about this?" Punk put emphasis on the private area part as he turned his gaze to the camera, cuing the man to cut the tape.

_Coast's clear, now I can act like myself._

Most of what Punk said he had control of so he didn't really have to deal with the scripted bullshit most of the other wrestlers were given. But CM Punk was the self-proclaimed best in the world with a brand new contract, so he had more free reign.

"Nice one lass! You've got yourself some camera presence in ya after all!" Stephen teased Samantha as she eased up from her fake facade she had put up for the camera.

"Not bad at all for a rookie!" Punk gave one of his rare, genuine smiles.

"Oh, you weren't sure I could do it huh?" Samantha bit her lip in flirtation but it was apparent how pleased she was with herself.

"I don't know, what do you think Larry?" Stephen asked the cameraman who was just wrapping up and getting ready to leave.

"You did good Sammy! Now, this is off to editing real quick before the show starts so see you guys around!" The man hurried off as they bid him a good one, then they got down to business.

"So all acting aside, what was that Laurinaitus spiel about?" Punk crossed his arms as he leaned his back into the nearest wall and Stephen sat down in a chair.

"Well, John wants me to get close to you and be your escort to your match at Wrestlemania. He hasn't told me further how he wants to use me against you. I may be a rookie here, but I've known John for a long time so I know when he's being serious and just trying to put on a show." Samantha picked at her black colored nails as she spit out the end of the sentence.

"Well that's nothin' new, John's been trying to control us since we both won our titles." Stephen said matter of factly.

"Yeah, whether it's business or not he still wants to control me, no doubt." Phillip shook his head in rejection towards the idea but was glad she was being so honest, he felt slightly better about trusting her already.

"But I've gotta level with you two. I have to play along with him to some extent, my father does business with him so I'm in a tight spot. Plus, I have my own career to build up!"

_Well then, this could get awkward..._

"So Samantha, if you have loyalty's, why are you telling me this on and off screen?" Punk prodded for her angle she was coming from.

"Yeah! I can't quite peg ya lass." Stephen threw a wink her way which she gladly returned.

"Well...I don't like being any one's pawn but I've gotta be smart about this. John may be a family friend but if he gets in the way of what I want, I'm going to do all I can to work around that. So that is why boys, I propose I act as a double agent. In front of everyone they'll see me that way and in real life I'll be partnering with you Punk, so John doesn't screw us over in the process!" She blew out an exasperated breath from letting out that whole paragraph with barely breathing which made Stephen snort and Phillip give a small chuckle.

"I think we can go with it, what the hell I like ya lass and John can kiss my arse if he finds out, haha!" Stephen let out a booming laugh and picked up Samantha playfully for a second, then set her down.

"Do we have a partnership then boys?" She knew she had Stephen in the bag so she tilted her head hoping Punk understood where she was coming from.

"It makes sense, but you screw us over you won't like us in the ring toots." Punk secretly told himself he wasn't all that worried even if that did happen but he wouldn't let her know.

_Ugh, she's adorable with those lips when they curl into a smile. Snap out of it Phil, stay focused!_

"Lovely! I won't let you guys down, I promise. A girl needs her allies in this business, and I'm not as big into girl friends so I don't expect to make friends in the Diva department, that's for sure!" Samantha seemed pleased and that made her all the better to be around.

"You wanna come out with us after the show Samantha? I figure we should get to know ya and if any Laurinaitus minions like the hoeski catch wind of it then you'd be technically fulfilling your duty to Johnny boy as per his 'ruling'." Stephen earnestly asked her which she replied immediately.

"Love to, I'm willing to bet after my nerve wracking on screen debut I could use a drink. Oh yeah, how's that going to work with you Punk?" The girl definitely didn't spare any modesty about the subject.

"It's totally fine, I just go as the DD, so we're all good."

"Sweet, well I guess we'll get it figured out once we're done here!" Samantha was as bright as a star like this and Punk couldn't help but notice and it bothered him he was that drawn to her, like a moth to flame.

_She's so damn sexy, but something feels dangerously familiar about her..._

Phillip pushed the paranoia out of his mind and bid the two good bye so he would get his stretching done for his upcoming match, and forced himself to concentrate on what mattered most: keeping his title and staying on top like he should be.

**A/N: I hope you're interested in what's going on so far! If any of the backstage scheming was confusing please inquire with me so I can further explain to you what the hell is going on :D next chapter I'll be posting some links for what Faye looks like, etc. Reviews would be gladly appreciated!**


	2. Diva debut

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you liked the first chapter that introduced you to Samantha. I'm now currently working on a wiki page for her so once it's fully done I'll be posting the link so you can see all the images of her and find out more about further ado, here is Samantha's debut appearance on RAW and what happens at the end of the night.**

Monday night Raw had started and as Samantha stood back stage watching a monitor of what was going on in the ring currently, some anxiety started to nag at her but she pushed it away. She eagerly watched Sheamus who was now currently in a tousle against The apex predator Randy Orton himself when she was joined by Punk.

"We're on after this match, you ready?" He avoided her gaze this time by fumbling with his wrist tape that had the famous red X's on it.

"As ready as I can be! How do I look?" In the short time of space from their last encounter, she had changed out of her blouse to a sophisticated white and violet dress with a pair of sassy black boots.

_Eve may have told me not to upstage her but that doesn't mean I still can't look good!_

"Really good actually, Eve's going to be jealous you know." He eyed her up and down and let a small smile creep at the corners of his lips.

"Hey, are you ready? We need to get to the front like now." Eve rudely intercepted the two by pulling on Samantha's arm before the brunette could reply to the straight edge superstar.

"Okay, okay I'm ready sheesh!" Samantha spied the dress that Eve was wearing, a very similar one to hers except the bottom was solid black and the top was complimented by sexy pink lace that showed off her 'assets' well.

_Reminder to self: steal that dress!_

The crisp voice of one of the most known announcers going from the turn of the 20th/21st century filled the stadium now and Samantha didn't have to watch on a monitor considering they were a mere ten feet from the entrance to go out.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the new executive administrator of Raw and SmackDown accompanied by her assistant, Eve Torres and Samantha Faye!" Lillian called out as Eve's theme played.

_Oh I can't wait until I get to use my ring name. Well shit, here goes nothing!_

The crowd was roaring, mostly of boo's but a lot of it was of interest and cat calls. Eve turned on her hoeski charm as she strutted out with mic in hand and Samantha following close behind, emulating her.

"Oh wow, I'm not sure who this young lady is but she is a fox!" Jerry Lawler sputtered out in his usual manner.

_Just don't trip girl. _Samantha pulled off a sexy smile as she walked alongside Eve and couldn't help but soak up the spotlight as she pushed her shoulders back to maintain posture. They reached the ring and swiftly ducked under the ropes to finally make it to their destination and waited for the crowd to settle down.

"Tonight, I am here to inform that I am John's new representative, so I've got some things to say!Anything he doesn't feel like saying gets passed through me and any wrestler that has a problem with that risks being fired, by yours truly." She paused to let the crowd react which wasn't all that positive but she still continued.

"Um, excuse me Eve? Don't forget about what else we're here for, I think we got the point." Samantha quickly added into her mic defiantly, sending a little wink her way.

"Who is this chick? Jerry, I wanna know more about this Samantha Faye girl." Michael Cole, clearly interested in where we were going with this.

"Well I know she's already done the required wrestling schooling she needs but she's only twenty-two!" The two went on to quietly banter between each other for the people at homes sake.

"Ah, yes. This is my up and coming protege so you'll be seeing a lot of her folks. As for my ongoing feud with Kelly Kelly, I now have one more ally against beating that terrible so-called diva, in my arsenal." Eve tilted her head smugly and let an evil smile descend upon her, feeding off of the crowds reaction.

_She's definitely playing up her heel status now._

"Recently, Beth Phoenix and myself interrupted her silly interview with Maria Menuonos, also another pathetic wannabe. Let me assure you all, us being thrown out by them was a big mistake, and I intend on wiping her face on the mat at Wrestlemania. I've made Beth Phoenix's feud with that blonde twit my feud. See ya then Kelly Kelly!" Eve smirked at the end of her speech and then was cut off by the familiar 'Cult of personality' theme song of CM Punk.

"Look who we have here!" Samantha murmured to Eve through her mic over the crowd cheers.

"Eve, what are you ranting on about now?" Punk cut to the chase as he stood in front of the entrance, not bothering to work the crowd this time during his entrance.

"Punk, this has nothing to do with you!" Eve annoyingly spouted back to him.

"Well honey, you're taking up my match time and since no one else is willing to, I'll just say what's on everyone's mind: Shut up!" Punk took a few steps forward to soak in the response and laughed cruelly at Eve.

"You're going to regret this Punk!" Eve stormed out of the ring and went out the back entrance, but not before expecting Samantha to follow.

_Screw this, I'm doing my own thing. I'm not going along with this._

"I think I'm good Eve, I'm not quite done here. Now you, I like." Not expecting her to refuse to follow her, Eve bucked up her pride and split so it was just up to Samantha's improv skills to finish up the promo.

"Oh, you aren't going to kiss her ass and run along?" Punk now arrived at the ring, clearly amused with their antics.

"See, I'm not like Eve. She didn't bring me here, I DID." Samantha pointed to her chest proudly.

"Oh really now? Why don't you explain to me who the hell you are, explain to these people?" Punk gestured with his open hand to the crowd.

"I'm a different kind of Diva, that's all you need to know now. See, Punk, you and I are a like. We don't deal with the bull. I'm here to make my mark just like you did when you won that championship!" She walked in front of him and flirtatiously put her hand to his face, playing her part well.

"This girl sure is something!" Michael piped into his mic.

"I plan on wrestling on Friday's SmackDown and when I win, you're going to be there to congratulate me. I'm not going to just be someone's assistant." The crowd grew in excitement at Samantha's bravado as CM Punk stood there, mouth gaping open, not knowing what to say.

_Thatta boy. I love doing this! _Samantha began to exit through the rope and on cue her theme played, 'Show me how to live' by Audioslave as she left without another word. She turned half way through her walk and blew him a kiss as the crowd ate it up and left.

_Holy shit, what a rush! _Stephen met her back stage with a wide grin on his face.

"Lass, you've got some guts to do that your first appearance in front of all those people. But who exactly are you going to fight Friday?"

"I was actually improvising, I have no idea who I'm fighting but I knew the board wanted me to debut this week. I really don't want to be labeled as a heel touting around Eve though, I had to do something so the crowd didn't label me that way. You saw how they were booing her, I don't want that bad ju-ju!" They laughed together and walked back to one of the sitting rooms.

"Well good luck to ya lass, I hope you don't get chewed out. I must say, I love the persona you're going with, the sexy bad girl eh?" Stephen sat down close to her, placing a hand on her knee.

_Damn Irishman flirting with me!_

"Oh you know it hun! So how much are we drinking tonight?" Samantha didn't mind his interest in her, she kind of liked it actually, even if it wasn't the best idea.

"I wouldn't want to get you too drunk Samantha, I'd feel terrible about it, but just enough I suppose. And don't you worry I'll take care of ya if need be."

Samantha smiled warmly at him, wondering where exactly this was going. She had dealt with plenty of guys she liked being all over her but wasn't entirely into and could probably say the same for him; she didn't want to prematurely judge him. They turned to watch the match that was now going on between Phil and Heath Slater and it was clear Phil was winning in short.

"He's totally going to win." She found herself rooting for Phil even though she knew it was meant for him to win, she still got into the spirit of it.

"Annnndddd...yep, he did." Phil quickly put Slater into the anaconda vice and rose victorious.

"So can we leave soon, now that he's done? I've been here all day and need to get out of these damn heels!" Samantha was already tall enough as it was; good days she saw herself about 5'8" and others when she was stuck in heels she was closer to 5'10" which she hated. She was super skinny growing up so she hated the gangly look she had to deal with.

_So happy to be at 135 pounds now, I look so much better._

"But you look so good in them lass." Stephen's lips angled right above her ear to her surprise.

_Whoa cowboy, I don't move that fast! _She was thrown off by this sudden affection, her charm couldn't work that well she thought.

"Will you walk me to my hotel room? I don't feel entirely comfortable being out late at night in this dress in a new city." This time she wasn't trying to flirt, in all seriousness.

"Sure hun, I'll meet you at the back doors as soon as I'm dressed." He kissed the back of her hand and they left to go to the locker rooms, then quickly met back up with their street clothes on.

_Hmmm, a text from Phil, didn't know he had my number. _She thought as her blackberry lit up with a text saying he was going to meet them at the bar.

"I guess we're just taking a taxi over since Phil is meeting us there." Samantha stuck her phone back into her purse and walked out the back exit with Stephen's arm hooked around hers naturally.

"I don't usually do this but I've been wanting to do this all day to ya if you don't mind." They were outside breathing in the cool night air when he said this.

"Oh yeah what's that?" She was looking off in the opposite direction not paying attention when Stephen's hands found their way to her face and he placed his lips softly to hers.

_Oh shit, was not expecting that. What am I getting myself into?_

Samantha didn't know what to do, so she just let her arms awkwardly hang to their sides and reciprocated the soft kiss.

"You know, I don't know you very well and I don't like to kiss strangers." She said when they parted. _The kiss was more than fine but something just felt...off!_

"Well, let me acquaint myself better with you and then I won't be a stranger." His Irish grin was sexy and made it hard for Samantha to keep him at arms length.

"We'll see! Come on, let's go." The taxi pulled up and they sped away from the building for that drink they were desperately wanting.

***POV switch**

The match had been a walk in the park, CM Punk easily beat Heath Slater who had the balls to challenge him thinking he had a chance. The kid had spirit sure, but he was a little bit out of his league next to Punk.

_So tired, but might as well keep the night going._ Phil didn't get as much sleep as he would like but he did what he loved so the cost of sleep was worth it.

He pulled on his black jacket over his signature white straight edge shirt, then hopped into his car and drove over to the regular bar the boys usually dragged him to. He enjoyed the atmosphere oddly enough because it served as a reminder why he would never let himself end up like his father. It was no secret really.

By the time he got there it was roughly ten p.m so he didn't plan to stay out all night. Besides, he knew Stephen and Samantha weren't going to get plastered. He walked through the back entrance nodding to the usual bouncer who knew him and found his way through the crowd.

"There ya are Philly!" Stephen's roaring voice could be heard several feet as he approached the duo at the bar.

"Hey asshole, I told you not to call me that." He pointed a chiding finger in his direction then finally set his eyes upon Samantha who had now changed into a more comfortable attire: a brown leather jacket, a dark green low cut top and black jeans.

It took him a second to remind himself not to gawk at the young woman as she fastened gazes on him.

"Hey, good job tonight." She smiled coyly at him as she sipped at her drink.

"Thanks. Good luck on Friday by the way." Phil sat next to her as the three began to converse about everything from current sports, politics, and movies.

"I don't care what you guys say, the Hawks got the cup back in 2010, they can do it again!" Phil slammed his fist jokingly on the bar as he defended Chicago's hockey team.

"Yeah, sure they will! Come on, I know you've got one more shot in ya, don't leave me hangin'!" Stephen begged Samantha to do a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Aww, are you trying to kill me? I said I want to have a few drinks, not get plastered!" Samantha threw a playful wink his way and finally succumbed to the peer pressure and downed the shot.

Jimi Hendrix's 'Foxy lady' rang out over the speakers and Samantha jumped up in excitement, the alcohol slowly taking its effect on her; but not too much.

"This is one of my favorite songs, I must dance!" She giggled and put her drink down along with her jacket. A few of the bar patrons had noticed as she sauntered over to the dance floor and began to dance in her usual carefree manner.

"She is something isn't she?" Stephen said in Phil's ear away from her.

"Yeah, she's a piece of work alright. God, I feel old now." He smirked to Stephen and waved to Samantha as she giggled embarrassed over herself.

"Hey now, I'm older than ya lad and this is perfectly fine to me! Hell, I'll go dance with her if you're too chicken to do it." Stephen laughed and then joined Samantha dancing in her arms.

_Don't get too excited Stephen, I can tell she's not as interested as she's playing it off honestly, but more power to him. _Phil sighed to himself, part of him wishing he could be having fun the way Stephen was with her; have the balls to dance with a pretty girl like Samantha.

The song ended and Samantha clapped before plopping her intoxicated body down on the seat. Stephen started to play a game of darts with a couple of other players so Phil was left with the woman all to himself.

"Alright, I'm done drinking for the night. To be honest, I feel kinda bad doing this in front of you." She leaned forward with an abashed look on her face.

"You're fine hun, trust me I've seen worse." He set his hand on top of hers comfortingly, making her perk up.

"Well that's a relief, because you're pretty cute and I hate for you to think I'm some party girl!" Phil couldn't help but match the smile Samantha had on her face.

"You look like you could use some fresh air, come on, we'll go out the back way." Phil gently grabbed her hand ushering her out, being careful to make sure she didn't trip over herself.

_You never know with drunk's nowadays, might as well be cautious._

The back alley was clear so Phil was glad he wouldn't have to deal with any nagging distractions while he was out there with her.

"You don't have to help me like this you know." She definitely didn't look like the type to easily accept help from others, the stubborn kind.

"I want to Samantha, okay? I remember when I started out in the WWE, I was like you." Phil crossed his arms casually as they rested their backs against the building wall.

"Well, it's bad enough my dad keeps trying to meddle in everything I do but thank you." She picked up a more sober tone which Phil was glad for.

"I know of him, but what's he like?" He was genuinely interested in hearing more about the subject.

"My dad and I don't get a long as well as he thinks we do. If you must know, my dad is an alcoholic and it drove my mom away when I was a kid so yeahhh." She spared no expense at delivering the biggest family secret she had.

_Wow, I had no idea. I wouldn't have guessed it was like that for her, she's like me... _As the revelation dawned on Phil, he immediately felt bad for judging her so fast.

"I'm sorry, you wanna talk about it?" He stepped a foot closer to her, prepared to console her if need be.

"You know, it really isn't that big of a deal. I'm fine really." Samantha closed herself off and Phil could read the denial in her voice.

"Sammy, I know what it's like. You can tell me." He felt peculiarly protective of her, feeling the need to get her to open up about her past.

"If you take me home I'll tell you about it there. Not here, like this." She shook her head in disgust for the fact not even ten minutes ago she was downing shots at the bar.

"Yeah, we can do that. I'm going to go tell Stephen we're going, he'll be fine on his own." He was back within two minutes and made sure to grab her jacket and purse from behind the bar, being considerate.

"Thank you Punk." She said as he helped her back into her jacket and led her to his car.

"No problem, toots." The drive wasn't as awkward as it would have seemed, Samantha turned up the radio to the local rock station and acted nonchalant.

"You like rock? I wouldn't have guessed with the way you dress at the job."

"Oh wait until you seem my wrestling gimmick, you'll be surprised how opposite I am from the whole pretty girl look." Samantha scoffed at the idea of being a pretty girl even though it was a big contradiction to her natural beauty.

"I bet you look good either way toots." Phil kept his eyes on the road then pulled into the hotel's parking lot where Samantha was staying since she had come into the company.

"Oh, in high school I was the chick that hated the popular girls, I was always getting into it with them. I hated girls like that." Phil helped her out of the car and let her lead the way to the room she was staying in.

"Here we are, so it seems." Phil blew a bubble with the gum he was chewing while she fumbled in her purse for her key.

"Yep, home away from...well no home really." Phil thought it was kind of sad she didn't consider living with her father home but it didn't seem to bother her that much. Samantha crawled onto the bed and took off her boots, patting the bed for Phil to join her.

"It's comfortable, don't be shy!" She smiled shyly up at him, hoping for his approval.

"So you don't have any other family around?" Phil always could bank on the support of his family, he had four siblings that shared a special tattoo with him that kept them close when he was away.

"Only child. My friends are my real family pretty much. My best friend is supposed to be coming to visit me soon actually, you'd like her." She played with the necklace around her neck and placed her foot on top of his leg, wanting to keep him close.

"This is my home away from home, always with me." He pointed to the tattoo behind his ear.

"My mom didn't take me with her, my dad had too much money so he gained custody of me when I was ten." She blurted out, surprising Phil.

_Wow, what an asshole._

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened to you hun." He laid side by side next to her after throwing his black jacket onto a nearby chair and looked her squarely in the eyes, this time not afraid to put trust in her.

"I don't hate my dad, he's just difficult sometimes. Always pressuring me to do all these things. I would get near perfect A's on projects growing up and he always found some flaw to pick at. That, and he's always in my business thinking I can't get things done on my own." A stray strand of her dark brown hair fell across her face that lay delicately as she spoke.

"I know all about that, it was difficult growing up poor with an alcoholic father myself." He moved his index finger under her chin, part of him lusting after her, not caring about everything else.

_She's so much like me but completely different at the same time. _The fact that her out there flirtatious personality contrasted his, all the more turned him on, even if she wasn't the typical type he was into.

"You can come closer." Samantha's voice was quiet as she moved into his embrace and pressed her lips to his, brushing against his lip ring. Phil let go of his thoughts as he explored being in her arms.

They rolled onto his back, Phil pulling her on top of him, wrapping her securely in his broad arms. Samantha's tongue easily found his and fought it with a hungry desire; Punk could taste the alcohol on her and had to pull away naturally.

"What's wrong?" He could read the insecurity in her eyes from him pulling away and he wish it wasn't there but he couldn't help it.

"Nothing, I just can't do it like this." He gently cupped her face in reassurance that he wasn't turned off by her, he just couldn't kiss her under the influence.

"Fuck, you're right. It's probably not a good idea that I am kind of smashed after all. Hey Punk?" Her eyes were closed now, cluing him that she would pass out soon.

"Mhm?" He murmured, glad she wasn't too disappointed by him pulling away.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now." She said then yawned.

"Sure toots. I'll stay until you fall asleep." He placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead and before long she was out like a light.

_Shit, what am I getting myself into? _His inner thoughts conflicted with one another as he held the sleeping woman who didn't stir, even when he tucked her into bed and left the room.

He was going to have a hell of a time sleeping, but as he always said, he'd sleep when he was dead.

**I don't intend for Samantha and Punk to move too fast but don't worry their relationship will progress despite possible bumps in the road. In case you are wondering about her mom, she has one more thing to reveal about her that I chose not to put in this chapter. The reason why she revealed to Punk about how her dad really was, was obviously because she was drunk but also because he went through the same thing. Her father will pop up later so there will definitely be some drama there that Samantha has to face. I hope you review, I need to know how it is so far :)**


	3. Fireworks

**A/N: So here's Sammy's debut wrestling chapter and what leads up to it! I had a lot of fun writing it and did my best to write the actual wrestling scene to the best of my ability. I wanna do a shout out to TellTale777 and Angelgirl16290 for reviewing and giving me your opinions! A special thanks to Angelgirl16290 for helping me create my wiki page for Samantha Faye. There's pictures from the story so you should get a kick out of that. Every few chapters I'll be updating the page with the current storyline so you might not want to read over everything that's on the page until you're caught up to the current chapter.  
**

********** : / / erulastiel nostaliel . wikia wiki / Samantha _ Faye _ Wiki**

****** Let me know if the link works, you should just have to take the spaces out! The link is for sure on my profile page. If you see the picture of her in a white dress that's her wrestling page. Click on the main red font link for the Samantha Faye wiki and that will have her entire synopsis to date.**

**March 27th**

_Ughhhhh... _Was the first thought that rolled into Samantha's mind as she turned over in her bed. She could feel a slight hangover and reached for her phone to see what time it was: Noon. She slowly rolled out of bed, drank a full glass of water along with two aspirin and sat back down.

"Really Samantha?" She questioned herself because she was now remembering her actions at the bar and with Phil in her room and was naturally embarrassed.

She decided there was no point on dwelling on it right now, it wouldn't do anything to help her sulk about her ridiculous drunken behavior.

_Guess it's time to break out my detox stash. _Grabbing the ingredients out of a bag she always kept on her when she traveled, was the concoction for a hangover remedy her best friend DeeDee taught her.

She drank it quickly and got herself ready by taking a shower and then changing into a work out outfit before leaving her hotel room.

_Oh yeah, before I forget! _She pulled out her blackberry and sent a text to DeeDee asking when she would be flying in to meet up with her. DeeDee had been Samantha's best friend for over a decade now and was now her unofficial manager.

When she arrived at the WWE building, before she could even head to the gym she received a text from Eve saying she needed to meet her in her office right away so Samantha begrudgingly headed the other way.

_Ugh, probably going to chew me out about last night. _

"So, would you like to explain to me your behavior last night?" Eve sat at her desk, pen in hand impatiently tapping on the surface.

"Eve, I was playing the part I was asked to. Me dissing you was part of the plan, it wasn't real. You and John want me to get close to Punk remember?" Samantha stood there with her arms crossed, hoping she would buy her act.

"Well, next time try giving me a heads up so I know!" Her eyebrow was twisted in a suspicious way but it still seemed she bought Samantha's lie.

"Eve, don't get your panties in a twist. With all due respect, and I do look up to you in a weird way just so you know, you take this whole title thing of yours too seriously. Just chill out, what Vince McMahon wants is what will happen at the end of the day whether we like it or not." Samantha reassured her.

"As much as I push you, I like you Samantha. Just don't disappoint me. As for Wrestlemania, John told me he wants you to hit Punk with a steel chair to sabotage him during the match. Do it however you like. Now go work out. You're going up against one of the Bella twins on Friday by the way, so I want you ready." They nodded to each other, Samantha taking her sign of leave for the gym.

_This is so ridiculous. There's no way in hell I'm hitting him with a chair!_

"Hello?" Samantha picked up her phone at the familiar ring tone and got Stephen on the other line.

"Hey, how are ya lass? Did Phil mind his manners with ya?" He teased her.

"Oh I'm good. Totally passed out and had to drink this detox drink but I'm definitely fine. I'm about to go for a work out at the building actually, so I'll be seeing you Friday?" She reached the locker room and dropped off her bag while multitasking on the phone.

"That's good lass, I just wanted to check on ya. Sure thing, I'll be seeing you then!" They got off the phone and Samantha proceeded to her work out for the next two hours that flew by. Her personal trainer had her focus half on cardio and kickboxing the other on weight lifting. She may not be as bulky as Beth Phoenix was, but for her frame she definitely had some tone on her and could hold her own in a fight.

After she finished, she started drinking her protein shake and stopped for lunch. Mid way through she got a text from Punk.

_Hey, are you doing okay?-Phil_

_Yeah, I'm fine. Thx for asking. I just got done working out and I'm on lunch break. I've never been to Florida before, it's pretty nice here so far!_

_Nice, it is. I heard around you're up against one of the Bella twins Friday. Be careful for their switch outs just in case both of them show up.-Phil_

_Oh, I will. They haven't had to deal with me yet so it should be fun. What you up to?_

_Just got off the phone with the family, wanted to see what you were up to. -Phil_

_Ah, well I'm done for the day so I'll probably just be relaxing. Btw, talked to Eve earlier._

_Oh, I bet that was interesting. What did hoeski have to say this time?-Phil_

_She was pissy about last night but I got her covered. John wants me to hit you with a steel chair at Wrestlemania. _

_Should I be worried? -Phil_

_Hell no, I'm not doing that to you. Promise :) _Samantha finished her meal while texting Phil and headed back to her room.

_Good, I hope you wouldn't. That shit hurts. Plus, I like you so that would suck as well if you did it. -Phil_

_Aww, too cute. But don't worry, I've got you. See you Friday? :D_

_Of course toots, I wouldn't miss it. Good luck! -Phil_

_Thanks hun! See you then. _The conversation ended and Samantha couldn't help but feel some glee.

_I'm such a school girl sometimes!_

As Samantha text DeeDee about what had been going on in her absence, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

***Pov switch**

"I think she fancy's you Phil." Phil was slightly taken aback by the random statement Stephen gave him as they finished their afternoon jog.

"Well, no shit and I like her but there's still something holding me back. Ever since that bullshit with Beth I've been a little skiddish about trusting woman. You know how she used me just to have a famous boyfriend." Phil's voice had an edge of agitation to it as he recanted how Beth really wasn't all into the relationship as she should have been.

"I hear ya, but that ended back in December, it's time to move on lad. She's totally into you; I kissed her before we went to the bar and got nothing out of her." He said as if he was slightly disappointed she wasn't into him.

"Oh you did now?" Phil arched his brow to him in wonder.

_Should I trust her?_

"I misread the signs I'm afraid. But don't let that get in the way of how you think of her, she's really a nice, respectable girl I can tell. Maybe if she has a friend we can double date, eh? You might as well ask her out already, life's too short." Stephen nudged him teasingly in the ribs.

"Alright alright, I get it. I could care less about Beth, I just don't want to put up with any bullshit is all. I believe you though." Phil wiped off the sweat on his forehead with his tshirt and made his way into the WWE building with Stephen to finish their daily work out.

"So you ready for Wrestlemania? I can't wait to put a kick to Daniel's face. It's going to be priceless little does he know!" Stephen said proudly about winning his first upcoming world heavyweight title.

"Ha well one can hope you'll beat him. That guy's been different lately since he got the title. I plan on beating the shit out of Jericho. That guy is an asshole." Phil's tone was dry in reference to the fact how much those two men had been getting under his skin lately.

"Daniel may be the best technical wrestler as he claims to be but he won't be expecting me. Jericho is all talk, I know you'll beat him, you have to."

"Everyone's rooting for me so it'll be a big let down if I don't." The two left it at that as they got into their work out mode and only used it as motivation to get as pumped up as they could for Wrestlemania which was only five days away.

**March 30th Friday night SmackDown-The road to Wrestlemania**

Tonight was the night of SmackDown, _the night _for Samantha to do what she had dreamed about. She was already in her wrestling gear, a red swimsuit-like top under a black tank top that read her ring name she proudly wore.

She pulled on her red pair of booty shorts that were super tight (they would stay securely in place in order for no wardrobe malfunctions) and had the word 'naughty' on the butt in black wording. This accompanied with her black chained sneakers and all the appropriate gear like knee pads and white wrist tape she kept about her, for which she was all ready to go.

Samantha could hear the familiar SmackDown theme play over a nearby speaker as she exited the locker room. It was Zack Ryder's time to open the show with a one fall match against the pompus Scottishman Drew McIntrye.

"I like Zack, I hope he wins." Samantha said to Phil as he joined her in one of the back rooms.

"Yeah, he's a goofy guy. Too bad Eve's using him." Phil had his signature grey CM Punk shirt on with a matching hat and blue jeans.

"Mhm, but he knows what he's getting into with her. I, on the other hand don't have much choice but to deal with my mentor. At least right now...I don't feel like getting fired by her." She crossed her arms in a concerned way as she watched the match unfold.

"Toots, I don't think Eve will get you fired. You just signed a contract and besides like you said, Johnny boy knows your dad. Is that why you feel like you have to go along with their bullshit?" Phil asked her.

"You have a point, I guess I'm always worried about rocking the boat between Dad and John. They also have a business contract but I don't need my dad getting on my back more than he already does." She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and sighed.

"If your dad gives you trouble, you just tell me and I'll take care of it." She turned towards him when he said this and placed a kiss on his cheek, making the bearded man blush a little.

_Aww, he wants to protect me._

"You're too much Punk." They stood next to each other for a moment, happy to be in each others presence before their attention went back to the screen as they saw Ryder pin McIntrye for the win within the first ten minutes of the show.

"Sweet, he won! Good for him." She jumped up in excitement for the long island internet star and waited the next few minutes for him to come back stage and congratulate him. The show cut to commercial and one of the backstage men came up to Samantha to let her know her match was up next.

"Hey, good luck." Phil quickly hugged Samantha as the commercial was almost over.

Samantha had met the Bella twins before and knew she didn't like them. Of course they were beautiful and had talent as Diva's but she didn't like how dirty they fought or their attitudes for that matter.

_I don't know how this Bella is going to exactly be in the ring, but I sure as hell know I'm going to kick her flat ass!_

"Ladies and gentleman the following is scheduled for a one-fall match. Introducing first, weighing a hundred and thirty-five pounds at five foot six from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!" Lillian announced as the obnoxious twin theme 'You can look (But you can't touch)' theme song played.

The Mexican-American female sauntered her way down the ramp, doing her signature dance with a look on her face like she knew she had the match in the bag.

_Well think again hun! _She twirled her thin body backwards over the rope as she always did and worked the crowd until Lillian's voice came back on over the mic.

"Here it is. Win and make me proud! I'll be down there when you're done, win or lose. I have faith in you Sammy, just show the crowd what you have to offer." This was Phil's final advice to Samantha as he kissed her forehead and she walked up to the ring entrance.

"Making her WWE debut folks, at also a hundred and thirty-five pounds and five foot eight. From Chicago, Illinois, Sammy!" Samantha's requested entrance theme, "Enemy" by Drowning pool started to play, the opening riff's turning the crowd into all out cheer as she ran onto the platform.

Samantha flexed an arm real quick, then showed off her long, barely clad right leg with all its splendor, smiling on the inside at her show boating. She proudly walked down to the ring, jumping up and down and waving her arms to get the crowd excited for her debut which they gladly did. Samantha didn't bother any fancy rope jumping as Nikki did, as her theme music died down. She took the mic from the referee that gave it to her and spoke when the crowd started to quiet down.

"I may be new here but good luck Nikki, you're going to need it." Samantha smugly said as she passed the mic back and walked over to her corner. Nikki smiled contemptuously as the bell dinged and the match started.

They came at each other almost immediately, starting in a head lock that Nikki reversed first and then put her in one. Samantha reversed by throwing Nikki over her shoulder, then quickly gave her a bitch kick, her version of a bicycle kick.

"Wow, Sammy is really getting into it! Look at her face!" Matt Striker commentated.

"She looks like a woman on a mission Matt." Josh Mathews replied to him over their head sets.

Samantha went for a pin but Nikki rolled out of it after the second count but this didn't deter her from continuing a barrage of attacks on Nikki. As Nikki slowly got up Samantha threw her into a corner without a moment's notice and started using her fists do all of her dirty work, but Nikki wasn't completely defenseless. They started to exchange slaps to the face which started to disorient Samantha from the stinging.

She decided to change it up by performing a shattering headbutt that threw the Diva off. Nikki gave her a surprised and painful look as she crumbled to the floor easily. She took advantage of this to use the one move Eve taught her: the standing moonsault.

Samantha positioned herself as she could hear Matt comment on how she was about to do Eve's move.

_I bet they'll like this! _She imitated the booty pop as Eve would do and did a backwards flip onto the Bella, pinning her. By this time Nikki was worn down but not completely out for the count. She kicked out just before the third count and an exasperated Samantha had to recuperate for a second. Nikki grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the rope, sending her back right into her clothesline.

"Is that all you got?" Samantha breathed out in defiance even though luck wasn't on her side at that moment.

"Oh I've got some more for ya newbie." Nikki retorted rushing back towards her. Samantha did a shoulder block, throwing the diva off with just enough opportunity for the woman to perform one of her finishing moves, the rebel yell. She threw her down with enough force to get her back on the mat and placed her arms in a choke hold around Nikki's neck.

_Thank you Phil for teaching me this!_

"Rebel yell baby!" Samantha pulled with all her might and yelled ferociously as the crowd went wild at her rendition of the anaconda vice. Nikki couldn't stand it, she screamed in agonizing pain. The hold proved to be too much for Nikki, forcing her to finally tap out, causing Samantha to win her first victory. The chorus of her theme song started up as she jumped up in glee.

***Pov switch**

Phil was sitting on a vacant couch, eagerly cheering Sammy on to win.

"Come on, use the move I showed you!" He was clearly into it, more than he had ever been into any match in a long time that wasn't his. Nikki had just rolled out of an attempted pin and part of Phil worried for Sammy but he still had faith in her ability.

"I bet she's gonna lose." A sour Daniel Bryan said snidely to Phil as he crossed his arms.

"Fuck off Daniel, I'm not in the mood for your macho man bullshit. She's going to win." Phil sat there with his chin in his hands, his attention solely focused on the screen.

In any other given day when Daniel messed with him he would gladly get in his face but now wasn't the time.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see how she does. I'm not that impressed with her though. She'll just end up being another ring rat." AJ stood next to him, pathetically mute as if she wasn't allowed to talk unless Daniel gave her permission to.

_I don't know what that girl see's in him, but that's her problem to deal with._

"Did I ask for your opinion? Do I look like I care what you think? Why don't you run along and do something vegan related or something." Phil's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

At that time Samantha pulled off her signature move she adapted from his anaconda vice and got Nikki to tap out successfully.

"That's my girl, submit her! Oh, what was that you were saying Daniel?" Phil jumped up hitting the air with a closed fist and turned to face Daniel with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, that's right, walk away Danny boy." He said mockingly waving good bye as the heavy weight champion stalked away with nothing else to say.

Phil patiently waited for his turn to walk back to the ring as Sammy spoke into the mic for her triumph.

***Pov switch**

_Yes! That's how you win Sammy._

She rose her arms up in victory and gave a devilish smile.

"Stay down!" She yelled harshly at the Bella to assert her dominance who rolled away from the ring and disgracefully left to avoid further shame. The Bella fans naturally booed Samantha but the overall majority loved her gimmick and win.

"You liked that didn't you? As Sheamus said when he debuted...I'm here to make an impression." She said into the mic the referee gave to her.

"But I think it's time I delivered on my promise I made on Monday night RAW. Ohhh Punkkkkkkk!" The crowd started to chant CM Punk for a few seconds before 'Cult of personality' began to play.

_That really is a good theme song._

Punk walked to the ramp and did his typical entrance before entering the ring and taking an extra mic that was given to him.

"Well, I've gotta admit Sammy, you really know how to make a debut. Congratulations, hopefully you can keep this momentum going. Did you guys like that? She's a little devil isn't she?" He said to the audience who cheered her on.

"Thanks Punk, but I think you owe me a little bit more than that." Samantha decided to spice things up beyond what she originally planned on doing.

"Oh, what's that sweetheart?" Punk inquired, amused at what she wanted of him next.

"I think I should get a congratulatory kiss. Hey, we're both from Chicago, give a girl a chance." She stood there innocently, playing up her flirtatious ways despite being out of breath, surprising the commentators.

"I can't believe she wants a kiss!" Matt said incredulously.

"Oh she is totally into CM Punk." Josh said over all the noise the audience was making.

"You've got spunk Sammy and I like that. Do you guys think I should? Hell, why not!" Punk laughed as the crowd starting chanting 'kiss her!'.

"Show me what you've got." Samantha said off her mic, gesturing him forward as he walked to her and planted his lips to hers.

The kiss was short but memorable. After all, there was a younger crowd to keep in mind so they kept it controlled but Samantha still enjoyed his lips on hers for the moment it lasted. Breaking away, Punk raised Samantha's arm up in victory as his theme song played, effectively ending their segment to cut to commercial.

When they left the ring, enthusiastic jeers from ring side audience members filled their ears, clearly wanting more. Punk and Samantha exited together holding hands without another word but with clear-cut smiles on their faces.

"Nice segment guys and good one on the win Sammy!" Larry the camera man happened to be back stage at the time which made her blush.

"Thanks Larry, it was fun kicking her ass!" She used her free hand to high five him before he left for his next destination.

"I wanna take you out." Phil cut to the chase, wasting no time with being shy.

"Sure, but first I want the real thing." Samantha reached both of her arms to wrap around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He gladly kissed her back, positioning his strong hands on her hips, not letting go.

_Goddamn fireworks. _What Samantha thought exactly was between them: fireworks...until their moment was interrupted.

"Get a room!" Daniel happened to be walking by with AJ Lee in tow, rudely calling out and not caring.

"Whatever, I don't care." Just as soon as they had broken off Phil brought his hands to her face and kissed her again, this time longer and the fireworks began again all over for her. Samantha felt like she could melt in Phil's embrace and didn't want it to end but eventually it had to.

"Damn. You know, 'Dare you to move' by Switchfoot was totally playing in my head during that to be honest." She laughed, all in a giddy mood she couldn't help.

"I haven't been this happy for someone else winning in...ever." He smiled and laid an arm casually over Samantha's shoulder as they began to walk the halls, ready to celebrate her first win.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I stayed up really late to finish it and didn't do a lot of editing but once it's posted I'll routinely read over it for any possible errors and will update the chapter, but don't worry the content will stay the same. I'm having a lot of fun writing the scenes between Sam and Punk :D future appearances so far im thinking: Daniel, AJ, DeeDee (she'll be a future reoccurring character since she's Samantha's manager and best friend) and some more wrestlers I can't think of off the top of my head but you get the point :D please review, it lets me know you guys like it and are paying attention xoxo **


	4. Victory at Wrestlemania

**Hello again! Originally I had a way longer chapter I ended up with but I decided to cut it into chapters 4 and 5. If you haven't already looked, there's a link on my profile page for Samantha Faye's wiki page that I think you'll like! I'll be updating it soon and you'll definitely see the pictures of Samantha's outfits, etc. so I hope you like it.**

**April 1st Wrestlemania night**

Samantha hadn't even been signed to the WWE for a month but somehow she had exploded onto the scene to forge her way to Wrestlemania twenty eight. People would kill to be in the position she was in so she spared not enough gratitude to all of the people who had helped her saw far, Dee Dee, Punk, Sheamus and to her chagrin, her own father.

_This is so cool!_

Earlier in the morning she received a text from the straight edge superstar that he was sending a limo to come pick her up and bring her out to the city of Miami Gardens, home to the Sun life stadium hosting the event this year. Samantha pulled out her blackberry from her purse and text Phil as she felt the limo come to a full stop in a parking lot.

_Pulling up now! So excited._

_I'll meet you in the first conference room, everyone's about here. -Phil_

Without wasting any time she hopped out of the car, grabbing her purse and bag and got out of the car carefully. She wore a short pink a grey dress that had a zip up the front, paired with a black leather jacket and heels. The back door security escorted her to the conference room that was filled with all of the stars involved in the event.

"Hey there lass!" The room's noise level went down slightly as Samantha was noticed and eyed by several male wrestlers, appraising her not so modest look. Sheamus was the first to say something and he squandered no time being the first one to greet her. He wore one of his typical black celtic warrior shirts and was in a pair of jeans.

"Sammy, finally you're here! Took you long enough, what a diva." Eve was at the front of the room with clipboard in hand, clearly agitated she was made to postpone the meeting (Samantha was actually on time), even though John wasn't there yet.

"Hey guys!" A chorus of males perked up at her hello she gave the group as she inched her way through the chairs and found her place next to Punk.

"Hey babe, why don't you come sit down next to me?" Dolph Ziggler who happened to be behind the couple asked her, clearly trying to hit on her. Vicki Guerrero was not amused.

"No thanks Dolph, I'll stick with a champion. Besides, I don't go for ultra blondes." Samantha said rolling her eyes at him as a few guys went the typical "oooooooo!" route at the insult.

"Yeah, whatever." Dolph shut up after that and continued his conversation with Jack Swagger and Vicki Guerrero, acting like the altercation never happened.

"Hey, what's up?" Samantha's attention then fastened onto Punk as he had looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. As usual, he was chewing on gum and trying to hold back a smile at her display of bravado.

"Just finished this Batman comic, it was pretty good. I noticed on your Twitter account you're into Batman."

"Mhm, I loved playing Batman Arkham asylum and city, they're such good games! Not even kidding." She placed her hand on his knee connecting gazes with him until they were cut off by the ramblings of Eve and then John who had just arrived.

_Blah, blah, blah! They can be so boring. _Samantha nonchalantly sent a text to Punk's phone to pass the time until the two shut up.

_Yeah, I know. Whatever, I just usually tune it out when it's not part of an aired segment.-Phil_

_Is Daniel Bryan seriously wearing that robe to his match? What a joke. _She was referring to Bryan who, sitting in a lone corner with his love sick puppy AJ, had on a silly robe.

_He's always taken his gimmick too seriously. He convinced himself he's his on stage persona. Doesn't even go by his real name any more. -Phil_

_It should be interesting to see Sheamus beat the crap out of him. I'll probably make fun of AJ after wards, not gonna lie._

_You twisted thing! Next thing I know you'll actually hit me with that steel chair tonight.-Phil _

Before Samantha could reply and reassure him, John's voice finally caught their attention as he called out to them.

"CM Punk, am I boring you? Tonight's pretty big."

"Well Johnny, to be perfectly honest...yeah you are! Can we wrap this up already? Everyone knows what's going on." Punks smart ass response definitely got some chuckles, including from Samantha.

Instead of replying to him, John just shot a look at her, then winked as if he was sending her a telepathic link; he was reminding her about that steel chair. She nodded even though in her mind she was really shaking her head no and didn't fully breathe again until John and Eve left the room.

The meeting ended and everyone dispersed to their respective dressing rooms as Phil and Stephen remained behind. Before she could join their conversation, Samantha's phone rang and she saw that DeeDee was checking in with her.

"Hey girl!" They both said to each other in unison as they usually did.

"So is Wrestlemania going to be as awesome as the commercials make it out to be?" DeeDee was as chipper as ever can be with her other half Samantha.

"Oh you know it! Remind me again when you're going to be here? It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you.

"Tomorrow for RAW, chicka. I swear you have no recollection sometimes!" DeeDee teased her as she always did.

"Who's that lass?" Stephen interjected.

"Just a sec Stephen." She said as she held the phone for a second before replying back to her.

"Very funny. By the way, I have someone for you to meet when you get here, I think you'll like him. I'll tell you more tomorrow morning! K, love ya babe!"

"That my dear Celtic warrior, was my best friend who I plan on introducing you to." She reached her hand to squeeze his shoulder.

"Oh, very nice lass. You two got your date planned out yet?" Stephen loved being nosy when it came to them.

"I've got something I'm working on, now shut it, I don't want her to know about it yet." Punk was joking around but something in his voice still seemed a little off.

_Oh really now? _

Stephen nodded as he walked off to answer a call that left the two alone in the room.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little off." Samantha stepped closer to him and put a concerned hand on his tattooed arm.

"I'm fine, just staying focused for my match. I wanna bury Jericho. I'm used to wrestlers taking digs into me but when you bring my family into it, that's a different story." Punk's teeth clamped shut, clearly in tension.

Instead of saying anything, Samantha just wrapped her arms around him for support, trying to keep him calm from losing his temper.

"I'm here for you if you need me Phillip." He reciprocated the hug as easily as she had given it which she was happy for.

"You look really sexy by the way. You had that entire room looking at you, including the women." He changed the subject into something lighter as he led her out of the empty room into the hall.

"Thank cutie. I think it's starting now. What do we do until your match?" Samantha wasn't much for just sitting idly by, waiting for the clock to tick down.

"Well, we've got two-ish hours to go. We can just hang out in the back with each other unless you've got better things to do?" He teased her before grabbing at her stomach to tickle her.

_I didn't have him pegged for the tickler type. Just goes to show how on stage gimmicks aren't exactly what they appear to be sometimes._

In the wrestling world, usually persona's were just exaggerated versions of the base personality traits of a wrestler, but sometimes there were exceptions.

"Oh, I think I'll be fine hanging out with you!" She placed a kiss on his cheek and dragged him along with her, off to their next destination.

***Pov switch**

Samantha sat on the couch with terrible posture, but Phil couldn't blame her when half the time she was in heels that killed her feet and back.

"What are you doing?" As usual when Samantha wasn't busy, she was on her Ipad doing who knows what.

"Uploading a couple of pics of us at the hall of fame awards from last night to Twitter. We looked far too good for me not to share these with the Twitter atmosphere and you know it!"

_Too bad we couldn't go officially together. _For the time being the two were trying to be low key about the exact nature of their relationship; after all, they weren't an actual couple any ways.

_I'd rather not deal with the bullshit rumor mill until we have something to actually report on, and even still it's nobodies business!_

Phil looked at the Ipad that Samantha tossed his way and saw the page she was looking at.

' CMPunk Looking pretty fly there Mr. Punk!' was the caption to the picture of Phil posing in his white and black tuxedo, followed by a picture of the diva, wearing her dark hair up coordinated with a sparkly white long sleeve dress on.

_Ugh, her in those shoes and black leggings were killing me last night._

"You looked amazing last night toots, you always do." He placed a kiss on the side of her temple and settled down on the couch next to her, turning up the monitor and watching the highlight of Sheamus' match against Daniel.

"You're watching it again? The first replay was enough for me to get my giggles out of, that's for sure!" Samantha snidely said, not in disrespect for the Irishmen of course.

"I just can't believe he would let himself go down like that, pathetic. Of course you know he's going to blame it on AJ." He shook his head in contempt for the shorter stature wrestler he had once called his friend.

"I had my 'fun' with it when Stephen came running in here, twirling me around like a rag doll, making me dizzy as hell!" She put quotation finger marks around the fun part to insinuate it really wasn't all that fun for her since she got motion sickness kind of easily.

"Oh look what's up now, team John vs. Teddy. Wanna know who I'm rooting for?" Phil sarcastically asked her.

"Hmm, let me think, could it possibly be...not team John?" She feigned a look of surprise mixed with sarcasm and the two lightly chuckled.

"Seriously, that guy is annoying. Aww shit, Teddy lost! When's Vince going to get rid of this guy finally?" Phil threw his hands up in the air in defeat and puffed out his breath.

"Phil, stop worrying so much. Most of this business I've come to realize is full of assholes. You know this already, you're just more wound up than usual is all." She moved to position herself behind his back, on her knees so she could rub his shoulders.

_She is a good distraction._

"Thanks toots, you're the best." He turned his head around to half face her and lightly kissed her lips in thanks.

"Mmm, best in the world?" She flashed her famous devilish smile, the natural curve of her lip looking especially sensual then.

"Good one, sure why not toots?" They kissed again, this time actually exploring each others mouths until Punk regrettably had to pull away.

"Do we have to go now?" She fake pouted but didn't take her time to get off of the couch.

"Yes ma'am we do, I've got a segment to do backstage with John before the match starts." He helped her up and made sure his wrist tape was securely in place before they left the room.

Samantha took her place sitting in a chair lined against the wall, making sure to be comfortable but still look like a lady who had her composure. Punk stood on the other side of the hallway, getting the cue from the cameraman he was beginning to film. Team Lauriniatus made its loud appearance all the way down at the end of the hall, cheering themselves on after their win.

The obnoxious group (Vicki was the loudest of them) passed by him and he held his hands clasped together rolling in a ball, a look of intent on his face.

"Sammy." John acknowledged her before him.

"Hello Johnny." She played with her nails, not bothering to look like she cared all that much; Phil figured she was just going off of her character.

"Hello, Punk. You saw that match didn't you? I'm surprised you aren't jumping for joy!" As per usual John assumed the WWE world revolved around him, that everyone liked him.

_Just stay quiet Punk, even if you do want to tell him to shut the hell up._

"Do you have something on your mind, like your title against Jericho?" John inquired him to answer.

"A little busy." He curtly told the man in the white dress coat.

"To make sure things go smoothly, I'll assure you this. If you lose your temper and get disqualified, you will also lose your WWE championship to Chris Jericho!" John said it as if Punk would love this idea, but the look on Punk's face was anything but.

_Motherfucker! One day I'm going to..._He stepped up to the general manager, huffing and about to blow a fuse, and having to bite his tongue at the same time.

Samantha finally looked up, an agitated look on her face for Punk's sake but once John turned around to send another wink her way, she had to act like she was going along with him. The tall man walked smugly away without another word as CM Punk shook his head in anger. The segment ended as Samantha was coming to his side to console him.

"Son of a bitch! If the camera's weren't around he would have never had the balls to say that to me." He clutched at his knuckles, hoping to calm himself down in the process. He didn't want Samantha to see his bad side like this.

"Hey, listen to me. You take all that pent up anger over him and over Jericho treating you the way he has been and you throw it into this match. Don't take their shit Punk! I'll be there behind you every step of the way, maybe even breaking some arms in the process." She sent a wink his way and looked relieved when his body loosened up from the tension.

"This contest is for one-fall and is for the WWE championship! And now, the stipulation has been added, that if CM Punk is disqualified, he will lose the WWE championship." the announcers voice could be heard over the speakers.

"Come on, let's go. We've got a couple of minutes to be ready at the ramp." When they got there, the playback video of all the footage that was leading up to their feud to now was still playing so they still had a moment to themselves.

"I'll be by ring side cheering you on, no steel chairs will be seen by my hands either, at least not against you!" Punk did his best to tune out the speakers that were currently replaying the audio of Jericho calling his alcoholic father out and focus on Samantha's words on encouragement.

"Thanks babe. When I win, I'm taking you out by the way." He threw a quick smile her way just as 'Cult of personality' began to play and fireworks could be heard in the distance. He gave her a quick kiss and they made their debut entrance on Wrestlemania together, not looking back.

***Pov switch**

The stage was huge. Samantha was both scared shitless because she had never been in front of such a huge crowd in her life before but also exhilarated from the adrenaline rush she was feeling. The couple began to walk down the huge ramp, with her staying closely behind the superstar.

"Accompanied by Sammy Faye, from Chicago, IL weighing two hundred eighteen pounds, is the current WWE champion, CM Punk!" as he was announced, Punk did his typical kneel down on his left leg, tracing the floor and then did the checking the clock motion before yelling into his cupped hands.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Punk jumped up, hitting the air enthusiastically as he went before turning around walking backward. He sent a wink her way as she strutted her long legs down the walk way.

"CM Punk has lost the champions advantage. Not only can he lose the title via pinfall or submission, but Punk can also lose it via disqualification. Let's just hope Sammy doesn't distract him like AJ Lee did to Daniel Bryan earlier tonight!" They then started to commentate further on all the possibilities of what was about to come but Samantha didn't want to hear what they had to say.

_I've got faith he'll put Jericho in his place. That guy's old news, plus he's annoying. _

The crowd clearly loved them the most because they were receiving the biggest cheers out of every match that happened thus far. Punk offered his hand to Samantha, helping her up the corner stairs so she could stand behind the ropes for a minute.

"Beat his ass and make Chicago proud babe." Was all Samantha had to say before he gave her a quick smooch after proudly show boating. He took off his signature shirt and handed it to her and stared down Jericho. While the referee held up the title belt Samantha made her way back out of the ring and took a special seat behind the commentator's.

_Holy shit, I feel like everyone's staring daggers into my back right now!_

"Hey Sammy! We love you, you're awesome!"

_Aww, fans can be so cute sometimes. _She turned and waved to them but quickly got to the task at hand when the bell went off, sparking the two wrestlers to become locked at the neck.

The first few minutes CM Punk was distinctly on top of his game but had to be careful not to be disqualified for any wrong doing, to both of their chagrin. Samantha remained quiet at first, but as the minutes wore on she found herself becoming more and more vocal in her support of Punk.

"What do I think about the match? I think Punk will win and he'll still be best in the world! But seriously, the first real hit Jericho can give CM Punk is a slap? I call bogus. He can totally dish out more to Punk, not that that matters...Punk is still going to beat him!" Is what she replied when one of the guys in front of her asked her opinion on the match.

Even when Jericho was dishing out the hits to Punk relentlessly, the crowd still wouldn't back down from chanting CM Punk in unison and Samantha was doing it too inside her mind. Samantha's heart began to skip beats when Jericho unfortunately turned Punk around using the Boston crab leg, forcing Punk to writhe in agony. Thankfully he was able to make it to the rope to break it but still Samantha was becoming worried naturally.

_That shit hurts! I remember having it done to me in training. It's like a back breaker._

There were so many moments where each side took turns almost winning and Samantha was sure that the first attempt at the anaconda vice would have had the victory.

"TAP OUT! TAP OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She could hear Punk yell but Jericho wasn't ready to concede defeat yet. By this time, Samantha was out of her chair, the emotion of the match starting to get under her skin as she was desperate for it to be all over with.

_Hit him with the chair, NOW. _Was the text message she had just gotten before getting up, and although she knew she wasn't going to do it, she still wanted the match to be over as soon as possible so she could fake messing the opportunity up.

_Oh fuck it already. _With anger radiating in her entire body, she picked up her chair to everyone's surprise. Jericho had his back to her so she aimed to hit him in the leg but the referee turned around in just enough time to catch her in the act.

"Hey! Sit back down Sammy or you're out of here!" He yelled sternly at her.

_There, now John can't say I didn't do anything. _

"Fine! Come on Punk, you can do it!" She threw the chair down but stayed by the ring, pounding the mat with her hand, definitely heated.

This was the turning point of the match, Punk and Jericho got back down to the mat again and this time the vice was successful. The bell rung in favor of his victory and Samantha couldn't help but jump up in glee for the win.

"Yes! Screw you Jericho!" She reached her hands under the bottom rope and gave him two middle fingers, not caring about being censored on tv. Punk was too tired to get up at first, so she patiently waited for him to get his strength back to him while she started high fiveing fans.

Jericho pathetically crawled to one corner and it could be seen he had the most defeated look on his face.

_Good, now maybe he's finally learned his lesson, you don't mess with Chicago made punks!_

Samantha made her way up the corner stairs, watching Punk grab the belt and hold it up.

"Whoooo!" She couldn't help but cheer him on. Punk stepped up onto the corner, raising his arms in victory and inciting the crowd to cheer louder.

"Come on! COME ON! BEST IN THE WORLD!" Samantha couldn't help but laugh to herself and feed into the hype of it all, also motivating the crowd to keep on cheering. When he finally stepped down, the cheers finally started to slowly come down.

"You did it!" They met each other outside the ring, Samantha clutching onto his previously discarded shirt.

"You scared me for a second with that chair ya know." They started to walk back up the ramp, his arm over her shoulder.

"Well come tomorrow, I'm publicly pulling the rug out on operation double agent and sending a clear message to John that he can't use me." They made sure to keep this quiet between them so no fans could pick it up, even if it was still too loud for them to.

Finally, before they fully exited the stadium, they gave one last quick wave to the crowd, with Samantha blowing them a kiss.

"I'm totally keeping this shirt by the way. You've got tons of them I bet!" She teased him as they approached a group of wrestlers that gave him a quick congratulations in passing.

"If you get to keep the shirt, does that mean I can bring you home with me? Maybe I want to keep you." Phil slyly said to the brunette who blushed.

Before she could formulate an answer, a backstage interview came out of no where from a WWE reporter, but Phil went along with it because it was his job to.

"CM, how do you feel beating Chris Jericho?" The man held the mic up to him.

"Well, I don't really feel any different than I did before the match to tell you the truth. I'm the best in the world so I knew coming into this I was already going to win, so nothing's really changed." Punk loved it when he was allowed to act cocky on screen.

"Sammy, what was that whole thing with the chair about?" He asked her after nodding to Phil's answer.

"If you tune into RAW tomorrow night, that question might just be answered! But right now, Punk and myself are going to enjoy ourselves!" She dragged Phil back to his designated dressing room and locked the door behind her.

"Finally, we're alone! Now it's time for a congratulatory kiss I'd say." As he plopped down to the couch, slightly exhausted from the match, she straddled him, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

_I totally forgot this dress is kind of short... _

Phil's hands found their way to firmly grasp onto her thighs just below the dress, not wandering too much as to respect her.

"Take me home...your home please." She said in between the kisses that left her gasping for air afterwards.

"You sure you want to?" He let his head rest on the back of the couch, his hair slightly disheveled and shiny from the sweat he had worked up.

"Of course silly. Where you're staying tonight is closer than my hotel room but it's up to you what we should do." He gently pulled her off of him, but not to stop her from her advances.

"Alright, I'm hitting the showers real quick then we can leave." He hastily left and was gone for about twenty minutes. In the mean time, Samantha laid down on the couch, getting comfortable and kicking off her heels.

One moment Samantha had just closed her eyes and the next moment she was waking up inside the limo.

"What the hell?" She asked confusedly before realizing Phil was right next to her.

"You were out like a light so I just carried you to the car so we could go, didn't want to disturb you."

"How long was I out?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stepped out of the limo, grabbing her bag.

"Not too long, Miami wasn't that far from Miami gardens. Well here it is, I bought a more modest house to just stay in when the company's in the area."

"It's cute! You mean to say you own two houses?" They walked up the path of the beach house holding each others hands.

"The one in Chicago is crazy. Sometimes I feel like I went a little overboard but I still earned it." When they got to the door he keyed in the entry code and the door unlocked with a beep.

It was a typical looking beach house, not super big but definitely not small. They walked in and were met by a huge living room with a flat screen and all the basic commodities a living room would have.

"So this is my escape from my home away from home I guess you could say." He ran his free hand through his hair, part of him feeling humble.

"I've always wanted to stay at a beach house, my dad never had the time to take me to the beach, ever. I really like it." She placed a soft kiss to his cheek in appreciation and allowed her self to explore the place until she naturally found her way to the bedroom.

"I see your wasting no time with finding the master bedroom!" Phil stood in the middle of the doorway with his arms crossed, a slightly amused look on his face.

"The bathroom is through there, if you need it to get yourself together, I'll give you some space." He set the bags down and strolled back to the living room, turning the tv on.

_Okay, get your self together Sammy! _She shut the bathroom door behind her and started to brush her teeth and slipped out of the dress she had been wearing all day. Her next task was to brush her tangled hair after taking the world's shortest shower and then put on her simple black night gown that left enough to the imagination but still would probably tease Phil.

_Whew, done in a record time of twenty minutes! _

"Hey, sorry it took so long, had to freshen up." She called to him from the bedroom as she sat on the huge four poster king size bed.

"It's all good." He came back into the room and threw off his shirt, exposing the muscled upper half of his body that was adorned with tattoos.

_Damn, he doesn't even have to wear anything to tease me._

"It feels like it's really late but I can't believe it's barely eleven!" Her legs were displayed out before her and she couldn't help but notice he was eyeing them.

"Yeah, I know but I'm used to long legs, err I meant nights!" Obviously his brain was on her body but she thought it was cute.

"Come here." She simply said to him, pulling him down onto the bed.

"You know, sometimes you make it really hard to concentrate when you show them off like that, but I don't blame you, they're sexy as hell." His face was mere inches from hers.

"Well I certainly didn't get my looks from my father." Before he could reply she placed one of his hands to her exposed thigh and no more words were said.

**What did you guys think of my rendition of Wrestlemania? I didn't change any of the main events of course, I just really liked writing Sammy to incorporate her into the story lines :D I purposely left it off here because I think you'll enjoy where it leads in the next chapter :P Please review, I'll appreciate the feedback.**


	5. New era

**Thanks girls for reviewing so far: Angelgirl16290, Telltale777, and Kendra1994, I hope to keep you interested enough to always want to review each of my chapters, I love the feedback :) Songs I listened to while I wrote the following scene: Breath (Breaking Benjamin), Iris (Goo goo dolls) Dare you to move & Meant to live (Switchfoot) so feel free to listen to them through out reading this, I kinda see it as their recurring themes :)**

He instantly crushed her mouth in a searing kiss that left her begging for more before the kiss had even ended. He gently laid her flat on her back against the soft pillows and lowered his body on top of hers as they kissed.

_Why does he do this to me?_

Samantha's thoughts began to become scattered and lost to her as she let herself completely go in the moment, not wanting it to end. She wrapped her legs around his waist showing clear intent she was wanting more. He replied by breaking the kiss and moving his mouth to ravish her neck and let his hands wander up her nightie.

"Phil...I want you." She was practically panting as adrenaline and hormones coursed through her body. As she said this she could feel his length harden against her mid section, automatically at the magic words she said in his ear.

"I want you too. How much?" He began to lightly nip his teeth against the skin of her neck and shoulder as his need for her increased in a matter of moments.

"Badly, right now." She reached her hands to tug at his shorts that now tightly clung to his body in protest against his hardened member.

He replied by kissing her once more, his tongue immediately searching for hers in a battle for dominance she let him win. They rose up to their knees so she could allow him to pull her nightie above her head while she placed hurried kisses along his collarbone.

He tossed it to the floor without a moments notice and continued his crusade of his lips to her skin but only for a second, as Samantha pushed him down to the bed. She tore off the shorts in a hurry to only leave him in his boxers and herself still in her thinly veiled panties. She wasn't shy at all for having her breasts completely exposed for him to see either.

"Let me touch you, I wanna feel your body." She gladly fulfilled his request by straddling his hips to give him a better reach to explore her curves.

_He feels sooo good against me, I don't know how much longer I can take!_

Phil rose back up to wrap his arms around her back and began to kiss her again. She responded by grinding her hips against his groin, not being able to hold out much longer from the anticipation of what was to come.

"I want to be inside you Samantha." He breathed into her ear, nibbling at it.

"Take me then." Was all the permission she needed to give. He cupped a breast in one hand and gratefully brought the other to his mouth to taste it between his tongue and teeth.

"Oh!" His tongue glided against her nipple, surprising her from the sensitive touch.

He gently laid her down on the bed and swiftly took off what remained of their clothes, leaving them to see each other in all their naked glory. Samantha let her hands glide over his muscled chest, tracing the tattoo's that drove her wild.

_I kinda dig tattooed guys with sexy beards!_ She couldn't help but think to herself before her thought process became lost again.

Phil lowered his body down back to her again but this time kept himself at elbows length to give enough room between them. He started to kiss her tender lips again, this time letting his hands roam downwards to her sweet spot. She gasped at his touch when he slid two of his fingers in, with enough skill to please her but not too rough to hurt her.

"Phil, please, you're driving me crazy over here!" She managed to gasp out as he caressed her womanhood.

"I want you to enjoy yourself Samantha, I know I am." As he let his fingers exit from her he brought them to his mouth and dared to lick them, tasting her very essence.

She shuddered in pleasure at seeing this, definitely making herself wet in between her legs. Phil brought his other hand to gently stroke her cheek as he positioned himself at her entrance. When it was poised and ready, she firmly grasped it with a free hand (basically making him squirm), feeling it before letting him push in slowly.

"Oh my god." She clutched onto him, afraid to let go as he slowly began thrusting into her, gathering up a good pace.

"Fuck, you feel good." Was all he could manage as he too, was lost in the translation.

Before long his pace had quickened and both of them were panting both from the exertion of sex and pleasure. Little by little his whole length had entered her, at first making it almost unbearable for Samantha as she was rocked back and forth with climbing ecstasy. She made efforts to thrust her hips upward to meet his but his pace was so quick it was hard for her to keep up with.

Their eyes met as he continued to thrust into her, a couple beads of sweat beginning to form around his brows. They became lost in each others eyes as Phil began to slow down, letting his thrusts become more shallow, yet stronger each time.

"Phil, please!" She was on the edge, so close to reaching the destination they both needed.

She brought her lips to his and let her tongue danced with his as she finally climaxed, her pleasure riding over her in multiple waves at the same time. A second later he finally came too after pulling out and collapsed on top of her, not too heavily as to not crush her. What seemed like an eternity was a minute of panting and catching their breath. Samantha rose a hand to rest on top of his head, gently cradling him to her chest, not knowing what to say.

"Holy fucking shit..." Was all she could say when words actually did come to her.

"Yeah, you said it. You're amazing toots, not gonna lie." He rested his chin on her stomach looking up at her, a tired expression on his face.

After cleaning themselves up, they sat there in silence for another few minutes before he finally laid next to her and let Samantha settle into the nook between his arm and side. Before long they were both asleep, both in bliss from the entire night's events.

***Pov switch**

Phil rolled over in the bed, the sun shining through the blinds waking him up. As he tossed his body in the sheets his arm fell to an empty bed making him look up, seeing Samantha out in the kitchen busy cooking.

_Wake up to a scantily clad woman cooking me breakfast: check. Possibly found the woman of my dreams: check. _Phil loved being cooked for, his sisters did it for him any time he was actually home so it was a rare occasion a female was able to do it for him.

"Hmmm...are you cooking me bacon?" He called out from the bedroom as his stomach instinctively growled.

"You bet your sexy ass I am Mr. Brooks." She stood in front of the counter, one hand on her hip and the other holding a spatula pointing at him, her hair looking tousled.

"Nice shirt by the way." He was referring to the CM Punk shirt that she was wearing along with black panties.

"You would. Get your butt out of bed, it's almost ten." She grinned at him as she finished the food and put it on two plates.

Phil rolled out of the bed and threw on his discarded shorts before joining her. He sat down on the kitchen bar stool and stretched his contoured muscles to get the kinks of sleep out of them.

"How did you sleep?" He placed a kiss on her lips as she sat down next to him with plates in hand.

"Like a goddess. Your bed is so comfy but you were the best thing about it." They ate and watched a re-run of the show "Punk'd", amusing Phil at the coincidence of the name.

_Ugh, this woman's bacon is sooo good._

"Okay, you're definitely in competition with the woman in my family's cooking, just saying." He put his fork down and said to her, fully satisfied with her creation.

"Aww, thanks Phil, but I can't take full credit. One of DeeDee's many talents she passed to me was cooking." She took the plates and cleared them before coming back to him.

"Am I meeting her today?" He was genuinely interested in meeting the best friend of the woman he was seeing, the one he had already heard so much about.

"Yep, I have to go pick her up at the airport this afternoon before going to work." Samantha always seemed to perk up when talking about her dear friend.

"Well, I'll drive you there. We're both going to the same place later any ways." He placed his hand on hers giving her a genuine smile.

"Awesome, I'll start getting ready then!" She started to walk away but Phil caught her hand and pulled her into a hug, keeping her close to him.

"Last night was amazing, just so you know." Phil said into her ear.

"I'm glad you liked it, I certainly did." She brought her lips to his before he let her go back to the room and followed.

He took out a simple white tshirt and got himself together, throwing jeans on as he went. Samantha brushed her hair and put on a spare red top out of her bag with blue jean shorts and after a short time the pair were ready to head to the airport. DeeDee's flight was coming in about noon so they just got there in the nick of time considering how the traffic was.

Phil kept a hat on, hoping to remain somewhat inconspicuous, but of course there was always the random fan to spot him through out the airport once they were there.

As Phil and Samantha were waiting in the guest pick up area, she patiently stood there as he was approached by a group of younger men.

"Can you sign this please? I'd really appreciate it, you're my hero man." Phil suspected it was an innocent request but sometimes he still would get the nagging suspicion a supposed fan would only go off to sell his signature on eBay like some had done in the past.

"Sure, here ya go." Samantha was kind enough to take a picture for the guys but was then pleasantly surprised when one of them requested a picture with her.

"Actually, you're my first official fan picture so thanks I guess!" Was her enthusiastic reply with a laugh to the man who looked flattered.

"The pleasure's all mine, thanks again guys!" Then the pair were left alone again while waiting in the bustling airport.

"You're adorable sometimes, you know that right?" Phil wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned her head up on his shoulder.

"Oh, I know, but not as adorable as this woman who's walking towards us." He looked up and saw a brunette who was about the same height as Samantha who had a cheerful look on her face, waving to the two.

_They could pass for sisters._

"DeeDee! How was the flight?" They ran to each other and gave each other what appeared to be the female equivalent of a bear hug for a long moment.

"Ugh, long but I kept myself busy with my Android and Kindle. I just finished reading _'The hunger games'_, it's soooo good!" The two best friends held each other at arms length then broke apart to move back to where Phil was standing.

"DeeDee, this is Phil."

"DeeDee Miller that is, and I'm glad to finally meet you! She's told me a lot about you." They shook hands as she gave him a warm smile that was infectious.

"Ditto, Sammy never shuts up about you." He teased the younger woman.

"Oh whatever!" The two girls giggled amongst themselves as they made their way back to the parking lot.

_Woman, always have shit to talk about._

***Pov switch**

RAW's start time was down to less than one hour in counting and the excitement as always was building up for Samantha. She sat at a table with DeeDee looking through the newest edition of _Vogue _with her, always eating up the fashion: her guilty pleasure.

"So I've gotta admit, I need help with John and Eve. It's been hell dealing with them on my own the past week, trying to play both sides of the coin." She said without looking up.

"Well, that's what your amazing super hero manager is for. Plus, since you've got that contract now, you don't have to worry about getting fired either, but don't fret, I'll keep him on a leash. John's all bark and no bite any ways." DeeDee knew John just about as well and as long as Samantha did since she they grew up in the same neighborhood.

"Good, that's a relief! I'm making it public on tonight's show what he's been trying to use me for and officially pledging my allegiance to bad boy over there." Samantha referred to Phil who was on the other side of the room listening to music with ear phones in.

"So how was last night with lover boy?" Dee whispered, not caring how nosey she was being towards Samantha's personal life.

"If you must know, amazing. Let's just say I had _this _much fun with him." Samantha made a gesture with her hands that insinuated the size of...well you know.

"Oh my god, you skank! Did he wear protection?" She playfully hit her on the shoulder, careful not to get Phil's attention so he wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"Didn't need it. I'm on the shot and he pulled out any way so no worries. Still haven't gotten pregnant yet!"

_Yes, my best friend makes it her business to know about my sex life!_

A knock on the door came, pulling Phil out of his trance as he told the person to come in. The first thing seen was a brilliant flame of red hair come walking through the door.

"Heyya lad and lasses! Oh, what do we have here? Is this the friend you were telling me about Sammy?" Stephen arched a flirtatious eyebrow towards the two woman.

"Ah yes! Dee, this is Stephen, our good friend." They stood up and DeeDee visibly seemed shy at the sight of the six foot four man who towered over her.

"Hey, DeeDee Miller, nice to meet you." They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries at the clear amusement of Phil who still sat in the corner.

"The pleasure's all mine lass." Stephen's light blue eyes twinkled in interest.

_Okay, so they definitely are crushing on each other already. Hopefully all goes well or I'll have to kick a guys ass, and I don't mean Phil's!_

"Alright, alright, enough of the smooth talking buster, we got ya." Samantha playfully rolled her eyes at the fellow.

"Aha, well any ways, I just wanted to come down here because the meeting is starting for the beginning of the show soon and Laurinaitus wants everyone ready ahead of time."

"Oh yeah...that should be just lovely. I wonder how I can mess with him this time?" Phil said, actually pondering how he could be a smart ass to the newly appointed general manager of RAW and SmackDown.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances Punk!" Was all Samantha decided to say as the four left the room to head down to their destination.

Phil and Stephen headed to the locker rooms to change and said they would meet them up later. About half of the room was full so they were technically considered early when they got there twenty minutes to start time.

"Hey baby girl, how you doin'?" Mark Henry asked Samantha when she found a seat next to him.

"Hey there big guy, I'm doing awesome, and how about yourself?" She gave him a quick hug, not quite being able to fully reach her arms around his massive body.

"Eh, same old same old. Not getting the matches I want, but that's how it is around here for us jobbers." He sounded slightly agitated but at the same time accepting of his fate in the WWE universe.

"Sorry hun, I wish I could do something to help!" She sympathetically said to him.

"You just keep being pretty and being yourself darlin' and you'll be brightening up my day." Samantha felt almost offended at the pretty comment but decided to take it as a compliment, also not wanting to start anything with the man.

"So what's up between you and Eve?" Dee whispered into Samantha's ear, trying to stay as incognito as possible since she wasn't familiar with the people around her yet.

"Eve...is Eve. We kind of have a love/hate mentorship going on now but I doubt that's going to last for much longer once she finds out I'm not John's pawn any more. Oh well, I'll survive." She whispered back to her.

"You're probably going to need some female friends, as much as you hate the idea, you need to start playing nice!" DeeDee playfully jabbed Samantha in the ribs before getting the attention of fellow diva Kaitlyn who had lately been missing in action.

"Hey newbie, who's this?" Kaitlyn was the ultimate tomboy, more so than Samantha and she exuded it in her conduct a lot of the time which the twenty-two year old couldn't help but admire.

"Hey Kaitlyn, this is my best friend and manager DeeDee Miller. How's chickbuster's going with AJ?"

"Could be better not going to lie, but AJ's my friend and I still support her. She's taken Daniel's loss pretty hard." She idly played with her hair to pass the time.

_Yeahhh...AJ doesn't seem completely there!_

"That's good. Yeah, she definitely looked pretty upset, and Daniel didn't look too happy with her. Oh god, there's the Bella's." Samantha said in disdain as the twins shot her dirty looks when they sat down.

"Ah those two scrawny things. You did pretty good on Friday by the way, and Nikki deserved what she got anyways, she's a bitch. You ever need any help with them just let me know." She sent a reassuring smile to the girls, leading Samantha to give DeeDee a look of I told you so.

"See, I can play nice with other diva's. Just the cool ones though."

More people started to file in and the buzz started to ascend all around as the girls kept up a conversation about wrestling politics until the meeting started. A camera man walked in behind John and David Otunga and stood off to the side and began filming. Samantha adjusting her shirt, making sure everything was in place right before the camera did a sweep of the room.

"Last night I made Wrestlemania history, when I earned the right to become the general manager of RAW and SmackDown. Arguably making me the most powerful person in WWE. A power I will not abuse. A power I'm gonna give back to the people and give the WWE universe exactly what they wanna see. For instance, Santino Marella," He motioned to the Italian-Canadian who humbly sat not too far off from the girls, somewhat uncomfortable at being addressed by the GM.

"Former team captain of Team Teddy, will defend his United States championship against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger in a triple threat match." The two blonde men laughed in celebration along with their manager Vikki, taking no regret in taunting the smaller man.

_Aww, poor Santino! It's not his fault he ended up being on the losing team against John's, he did his best._

"Wow, John's feeling spiteful today." Samantha commented to DeeDee to which she agreed.

"Mr. Laurinaitus, or is it John Laurinaitus? Or general manager John Laurinaitus?" Punk's voice cut through the ruckus from the back of the room as he made his entrance into the room, causing everyone to turn in their chairs.

"I wasn't taking any questions until I'm finished." John waved his hand in disapproval, not wanting to deal with the bearded man's antics. Punk made his way closer to the front, sending a discreet wink Samantha's way, his belt draped over his shoulder.

"It was actually more of a statement than it is a question so I hope you don't mind me interrupting. But uh, I speak for all the fans of the WWE universe as well as the vast majority of everybody sitting her today. Despite the fact that yes, you are general manager of both RAW and SmackDown, we ALL consider you to still be a giant toolbox." Punk waved his arms knowingly along with his monologue allowing the room to break open in chuckles.

_I guess he found a way to get under John's skin after all._

He pulled his lips into a tight sarcastic grin not showing teeth and waved to the camera that was conveniently located right in the same direction as John was. John however, did not look amused but as usual his delusion attitude let him coolly reply with a sweet smile on his face.

"Punk, I know you're a prankster, always telling jokes."

"Ah, I like a good rip just like anybody else but um, I wasn't joking." Phil's dry humor was truly shining at its best right now.

_Damn, he's so sexy when he's an asshole to people who deserve it._

"Well you know what Punk, I'm not joking either when I say you're gonna defend the WWE championship tonight against the worlds strongest man, Mark Henry." The group was a mixture of getting a kick out of Punks situation and congratulatory towards Mark Henry.

"Now that's a good use of power. Let's give the people what they want. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to a new era, and that era is: people power!" John was very in fact pleased with his declaration.

_Really John! Way to vilify Punk's words about you. _

David started the applause but Samantha had to hold herself back, and besides she was trying to make it clear she wasn't an ass kisser like some people were. John and the Harvard lawyer/wrestler left the room and took the cameraman with him, leaving Samantha to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Holy Santa clause shit! What the hell did you get yourself into?" She walked up to Punk who had a serious look in his face; he eyed Mark just a few feet away, but neither looked mad at each other.

On the contrary, Mark was actually a pretty cool guy, so she felt there wouldn't be any grudges between the two men. Part of her was still worried for Punk only because Mark could do some serious damage if he wanted to. Being big in this industry sure did count for something.

***Pov switch**

"What the hell is that oaf doing?" Was Punk's annoyed reply when he saw on the tv Brodus Clay doing his signature dance with his girls and Santino Marella after the Italian won against Swagger and Ziggler.

"Oh don't be a sour puss, they're just having fun. It's kind of entertaining to watch. I love Brodus!" Samantha chided him. She began to laugh at Santino's display as he danced with his cobra sock over his arm.

"Well sorry princess but I've got Mark Henry on the brain and planning how I'm going to beat him." He began doing the typical stretches, taking off his Punk tshirt while doing so.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you think too much babe!" She teased him and was joined by Stephen and DeeDee who just walked in the door.

"Hey guys, isn't your match coming up, like now?" Dee inquired Punk who was just finishing up his quick stretch.

"Shit, it is. So, can I expect you down there afterward?" He looked up to Samantha.

"Yeah, I'm just about to go change into my gear now, and we decided Dee is coming with me since she's my manager." DeeDee looked happy.

_This should be fun, seeing John's smile get wiped off of his face._

"The following is scheduled for one fall, is for the WWE championship!" Could be heard over the speakers as Punk took his place ready to get the match over with.

"Hey, good luck." Samantha kissed him on the cheek just as Cult began playing.

"Luck is for loser, toots." He strolled onto the ramp and stopped, his usual on stage attitude having already kicked in.

"From Chicago, IL weighing at two hundred eighteen pounds. He is the current WWE champion, CM Punk!"

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" He started to walk forward and could feel a slight ache in his back.

"Punk is getting to the arena very gingerly tonight. That is because his back suffered a beating at the hands of Chris Jericho last night at Wrestlemania, but Punk successfully defended his championship." Michael Cole said over his mic while Punk made his way to the ring.

_Oh shut up Cole, I'll be fine like I always am. _

"BEST IN THE WORLD!" Is what Punk said after making his way to the top of the apron, hoisting his belt high above him, inciting the crowd into a proud uproar, cheering him on.

_Cole, are you still kissing GM ass like you always do? _

Lawler and Cole could be heard debating his earlier actions, Punk agreeing with what the former was saying. Mark Henry made his way down to the ring, and Punk kissed his belt before passing it off to the referee.

The match began typically in a head lock, with Henry throwing Punk with his massive muscles into the corner, earning a wince from the champion. They began to go back and forth trading blows; Punk trying to get some good kicks (some being successful) in, that Henry was able to catch before slamming his fists onto his back.

"That's all you got?" Henry was definitely in his own element tonight and had the advantage because he didn't have to exert himself the same way last night.

For the next couple of minutes Henry had the edge on Punk but made the mistake of trying to land on top of the superstar from the apron, which Punk evaded. What seemed forever, passed as Henry grabbed Punk and threw him outside of the ring, making him land hard on his body.

_Fuck...too tired. _Punk slowly began to make his way back but by the time he made it to the rope the referee had already counted him out...it was too late.

"The winner of this match as a result of a count out, the world's strongest man, Mark Henry!" Henry was happy but only for a second as he was told by the referee he had not won the title.

Angry, he got out of the ring and started an assault on the straight edge man, slamming him down to the mat with all his might. Henry's power simply had been too much for Punk to endure, as he writhed in pain. Just when he thought it couldn't be any more embarrassing, John and David came into the stadium.

"Hey Punk! Going forward, I'm going to make sure the WWE universe is going to get more competitive matches. They wanna see you defend your title on a consistent basis and you're going to. I've gotta tell you Punk, I see some dark clouds in your horizon, and I'm not talking about thunderstorms. I'm talking a natural disaster." He ended his monologue and was just about to walk back the way he came when Sammy's music played, "Show me how to live" by Audioslave, entering Sammy and DeeDee.

_Thank god._

"John Laurinaitus, our self-righteous leader!" Sammy had her typical black top and red shorts on, the complete get up with mic in hand, DeeDee faithfully at her side.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" John was clearly confused and thrown off by her actions.

"John, why don't you just tell the crowd what you've been trying to do to CM Punk? You've had it out for him since at least Wrestlemania! Yeah everyone, Mr. People Power here in "your" best interest has been trying to use me to help bring down this superstar for his own benefit." Sammy's voice rang true with conviction and you could tell she was sure pissed.

_That's my girl. _Punk was still hurt and out of breath but he was still able to turn his body to see what was going on between the two.

"I don't know what you're talking about !" John stared daggers into Sammy but she evidently didn't care at this point. She began to walk down the ramp over to Punk to check on him then continued her speech.

"See, John you should always be careful with new recruits, because they're ambitious. I may have kissed Punk like you wanted me to, but I was really doing that because I'm a double agent. I was never on your side; my allegiance is to CM Punk, so you can suck it!" She laughed at him as he stormed off in anger, too confounded to come up with a retort.

"Wow, so Sammy was really on Punk's side the whole time? Man, I wonder how that's going to fare with her on Friday night SmackDown, probably not too well that she's on John's bad side now." Jerry Lawler said to Michael Cole.

"Everyone, this is my manager DeeDee, and you're going to see a lot of her. We've kinda got the whole Vicki Guerrero thing going on, except well obviously you can see how DeeDee is actually pretty and just about the sweetest thing you've ever saw." Sammy spared no expense to introduce her best friend, taking a dig at the famous wrestling widow turned manager.

"You'll probably like me more than Vikki, I don't have any annoying gimmicks like saying excuse me all the time." DeeDee took the mic and sweetly said into it. Before they could say anything else, Chris Jericho unfortunately showed up to Punk's disdain.

_Seriously? I don't need his shit right now._

"Whoa, whoa my, can't believe it. Gee, what just happened to CM Punk? Isn't that a shame? What a travesty, what a terrible occurrence. Oh yes, what just happened to CM Punk tonight?" Jericho appeared out of no where from the crowd, wearing black pants accompanied by one of his typical jackets, with golden colored diamonds on it.

"Is that the man who beat me at Wrestlemania last night? Well I think it is but you know what Punk? It was a classic match and I think that you and I as gentlemen deserve to celebrate with a drink." He had made his way around the ring to only stand a few feet away from him now. Samantha had a look of extreme agitation on her face as she clenched her fists together.

"Jericho, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She protested to him but him being as arrogant as he was, just ignored her.

_Shit, he's not going to do what I think is he? _Anger started to boil up within Punk as his fear was confirmed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think." He went behind the commentators, took off his jacket and dared to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and continued back on his way. Samantha got out of the ring and tried to get in his way but he roughly pushed her back to the rope.

"For those of you who don't know, CM Punk claims to be straight edge. That means he doesn't do drugs, he doesn't smoke, he doesn't drink. I, of course drink once in a while but never to excess, and I would never drink and drive, but Punk, I promised you that I would be the reason you took your first drink. And that's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna lead you down the lonely path of alcoholism just like your father." He grabbed the bottle and began to open it.

Sammy was clearly about to completely lose her cool when he brought up alcoholism. Punk was simply too exhausted still to even consider getting up to defend himself at this point.

"So Punk, I wanna propose a toast. To Wrestlemania, to your dear old dad, and to you! Bottom's up!" He dared to start pouring the alcohol on him, bringing Punk to try to swat away his advance.

"Drink up! Drink it up!" As he continued to pour it, Sammy came out of no where and jumped onto Jericho's back, bringing an elbow down on his shoulder to try to get him to stop.

_Goddamn it!_

"Get off me silly girl!" He again threw her off of him, this time rougher, sending her crashing to the floor. This hurt her side, making her wince in pain. DeeDee could do nothing to stop the antics, she was no fighter.

_I swear to god I'm going to kick his ass for doing that._

"It's good for you, come on!" He emptied the bottle's contents and walked away for a second, leaving Punk to think he was in the clear to try to get up. Jericho came back and kicked at his head, slipping on the liquid in the process.

"Stop it Jericho!" Sammy yelled furiously as she started to slowly get up, clutching at her hurt side.

"You can't touch me Sammy, go ahead and try!" He started to walk back to grab another bottle but was sent tumbling over as she delivered a drop kick straight to his back. She was completely out of breath at this time and didn't try to get back up this time, sending DeeDee down to make sure she was okay.

"You want another drink, okay! Punk, I've gotta tell you, your father's an alcoholic, your sister is a drug abuser, and your mother is a combination of the two, and it's your destiny to be a drinker, isn't it?" He made his way back to Punk with the new bottle in hand.

"Now that you've had a taste, you're gonna want another one, and another one but I've gotta warn you Punk, don't drink too much, cuz if you do, it might go straight to your head!" Jericho smashed the bottle on Punk's head, shattering the bottle that delivered excruciating pain he hadn't felt before. The crowd was in total shock and dismay at the turn of events for tonight's RAW.

_Fucking bottle..Jericho..._His thoughts drifted from him, as he floated in and out of consciousness.

"Get away from him, you've done enough as it is!"Sammy ran to Punk's side gingerly touching his head. Jericho got up but looked down menacingly at the younger woman, not backing away. She rose back to her feet and defiantly looked him straight in the eyes and slapped him as hard as she could, granting a cheer from the crowd.

"LEAVE." Sammy's voice was a growl but he just smiled evilly at her and finally walked away, plenty of boo's going his direction.

"Punk, say something!" She knelt down next to him, cradling his head in her lap, scared with her voice shaking. All he could manage out was a groan as the medical team arrived to check on him.

"Sammy, we need to check on him." One said to her as she carefully took his head out of her lap to slide back onto the mat.

DeeDee came over to comfort her as Sammy began to softly cry into her shoulder. It took several minutes for the men to examine him and to rouse him. Punk began to come back but was still too out of it to be able to walk by himself. Two of the men each wrapped an arm of his around their shoulder and brought Punk to his feet with effort.

"Jericho, your ass is mine!" She said under her breath wincing in pain as she resigned herself to leave the stadium behind the group, holding Dee's hand for support.

**So I bet you guys are like "Ohmuhgawd" right now lol I still feel bad about what happened to Punk with that bottle! Samantha did her best to try to stop Jericho but he was on one of his evil heel rolls. I really love writing DeeDee, she would probably be one of the sweetest people you'd meet, so she's definitely an ally of Samantha's (look at Samantha's wiki and you'll see a picture of her). Kaitlyn will definitely be in the next couple of chapters to help Sammy out since Sammy's going to have to deal with whatever punishment match John sends her way. Next chapter will pick up with the rest of RAW and Eve will probably be in there.**


	6. This fire

**Thanks go out to Angelgirl16290 and msgemgem for reviewing chapter five so far, I appreciate the feedback! The chapter title is obviously for Punk's old theme song just in case you didn't realize :P This chapter is a filler one, next chapter will definitely be smackdown and some other juicy events.**

Samantha held an ice pack to her tender side but her attention was on anything but herself. She sat on top of a table eying Phil as he was checked out by the staff doctor.

"It's just bruised so you should be fine Ms. Faye, just don't do anything to make it worse for the next week and you won't cause any real damage." Is what the doctor said to her over his shoulder as he examined Phil's head for cuts.

_Well, that's great. Whatever John has me end up doing on Friday he'll probably exploit that. _

"I want you to take two aspirin before bed and as needed tomorrow if your head still hurts but don't go over the prescribed dosage. I didn't see any cuts luckily." Phil nodded to the doctor as he walked out the door.

"Are you okay? You don't look as good as he said you were." Phil asked her, appraising her state.

"Yes I am but are you kidding me? You got your ass handed to you out there and you're asking me if I'm alright?" She scoffed at him, obviously irritated at the turn of the nights events.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, chill out woman! This shit happens all the time. They're just going to exaggerate and play it off like I have a skull contusion to dramatize it. Now, can you stop yelling? It's hurting my head more." Phil raised his voice but kept his cool with the tired Diva.

"It happens all the time you get attacked by some asshole with a bottle? If you hadn't gotten that damn match in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" Samantha was clearly upset, she got off the table and started gingerly pacing.

"Well, too bad toots, shit happens and I don't regret putting myself in the situation. Maybe you should trust me a little bit more instead of yelling at me about how things went down. I'm only sorry you had to get caught in the cross fire between me and Jericho." His voice became more heated but it softened at the end.

"Phil, I'm sorry I just...when he brought alcohol into it and attacked you, I just lost it. I was scared shitless seeing you like that." Her voice threatened to crack so she stopped speaking.

"Come here." Phil gestured her to sit on his lap; Samantha slowly walked over, careful when she sat on his thigh. She didn't know the extent of how sore he was.

"Chris Jericho will get his, one way or another so don't worry about him so much. I'm sorry you had to see it all though, but it's not as bad as it looked. Didn't even get any cuts to the head!" He patted himself on the head to prove it wasn't as bad.

_He's just showing off to make me feel better about it. _She smiled but still couldn't help the lone tear that fell down her cheek.

"Fuck, I hate it when people see me cry! Out there was just so much emotion, I think it just got to me all at once. I'll be okay though, I'm just a big baby. Thank you Phillip." She kissed him on the forehead followed by his cheek and lips in an effort to make him feel better.

"I'm usually not good with chicks crying around me, at least in awkward circumstances but I think I can make an exception with you." He winked at her and held her hand before their attention was brought to the monitor on the wall.

Sheamus had just entered the ring and was about to start speaking when the pair moved to the couch against the wall and settled down.

_I don't know about him, but I'm laying down. _

Before Sheamus could even get out two words he was rudely interrupted by the obnoxiously suave Mexican wrestler Alberto Del Rio.

"His gimmick is so lame. Big deal, you drive a nice car. Probably isn't even his car." She said as she started texting DeeDee who had left for the hotel room Samantha was staying at.

Del Rio went on about how he was planning taking the title that Sheamus won a mere twenty four hours ago in just a month's time, all to Sheamus' amusement.

_Hey, everything okay? I'm watching the rest of Raw right now and this Del Rio guy is a joke! ~DD_

_Yeah, I think we're gonna be fine, just taking it easy. Del Rio and his munchkin valet makes me laugh at least!_

_Haha that guy is goofy. Should I expect you back at the room tonight or do you have to nurse the bad boy? :P ~DD_

_Don't expect me back! Haha Love ya_

_Love you too girl, call you tomorrow. ~DD _

"Sorry about that, D just text me. So what's going on now?" Samantha snuggled closer to Phil once her phone was away.

"Stephen's cutting to the chase and is about to do a Brogue kick to his face to get him to shut up. Classic Sheamus." Phil yawned but kept himself awake.

Alberto droned on about being able to get a title shot after winning a match against Sheamus on this week's SmackDown but his mic started going out. One moment he was turned around trying to fix it and the next when he turned back to Sheamus' signature kick to the face.

"Is he really that proud of himself?" Samantha felt silly for asking but sometimes she couldn't tell where Sheamus ended and where Stephen began, the lines becoming blurred.

"He's usually just having fun with it but in particular he doesn't care for Alberto that much and neither do I. Stephen's just a proud Irishman at the end of the day I suppose." The camera cut to somewhere backstage where Daniel and AJ were happening to be watching a monitor as they were.

Daniel turned around and was interviewed by Matt Stryker who asked him how upset he was over his loss. Daniel gave an intimidating and stern look of silence as his answer while AJ was seen next to him, looking awkward.

"Haha, what a pansy." Phil called out to the tv, not caring. The rest of RAW was barely paid attention to, at least by Samantha until Eve shopped up to do a promo.

"Everyone wants to have their Wrestlemania moment. Last night, I got mine!" Eve gleefully said.

_Wait, didn't she lose against Kelly Kelly?_

She went on about manipulating Zack Ryder to get what she wanted and blah blah about people power and finally at the end of her monologue she brought Sammy up.

"I know you're probably thinking after what's transpired here earlier tonight: Am I still Sammy Faye's mentor? Well the answer to that is no, because I believe in Mr. Laurinaitus! Her allegations against him are totally unfounded and I would feel irresponsible in the role I now have if I were to continue to support her. People power!" Samantha laughed at the Diva's admission.

"Lying bitch! We'll see about that. I'm done watching, I'm ready for bed." She looked up and saw that Phil looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah, I know it's hard for me to keep my eyes open. Let's go." On their way out they saw Stephen who consoled them about what happened earlier.

"I know you wouldn't have been able to help, it's fine Stephen." Phil of course would never be mad at a fellow wrestler who was his friend, if they didn't help him out. This was their livelihoods, and he wouldn't expect any of them to risk their jobs like that.

"That Brogue kick to Alberto was pretty awesome by the way, but we'll see ya later hun!" She said, walking backwards as Phil grabbed their bags.

They made it back to his beach house later on in the night, Samantha laying next to Phil under the covers snugly.

"I'm glad we don't have to be back until Friday, more so for you though." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, it was just a long weekend but things will settle. Things won't be as crazy once the Wrestlemania buzz comes down. Now, get some sleep toots, I know I could use some." He placed a kiss on top of her head and they fell to blissful sleep in no time.

***Pov switch**

"No, Dad I'm happy what I did!" Samantha's near yell could be heard from the kitchen as Phil started to wake up.

_Girl's got some pipes on her._

"Well sorry _Daddy_ that I had to disappoint you but I did it for me! Sooo sorry it might mess with your precious business but I'm sure you'll survive!" Phil rose up to his elbows and furrowed his eyebrows in concern for Samantha who was having a fight with her father. She slammed the phone down in frustration before realizing Phil had witnessed it all.

"Dear old dad not too happy is he?" Phil didn't like men who were pushy with woman, so he already had it in his head he wouldn't like her father.

"Haha! He still thinks he can control me like a little girl. I was worried at first what would happen but now I don't think I care. He's a shitty father any ways, I don't know why I let him get to me." She walked back to the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Yeah, that doesn't fly with me._

"Toots, he's not worth it. You're a grown woman who doesn't have to let him in on your success and career." He rose out from the covers and put a hand on her shoulder, firmly in support.

"It just bugs the hell out of me. He says he's coming to watch one of my matches soon, I have no idea which one."

"Well when he does, if he starts anything he'll have me to deal with which I'm pretty sure he won't like me if he pisses me off." This earned a coy smile from the the diva as she rolled over and pinned him.

"Oh really, and what would you do?" She held his arms above his head devilishly.

"Don't you know babe? Put him to sleep!" He easily overpowered her, scooping her body up off of his and threw her down to the bed, trading places.

"I think I'd like to see that, no I would love to see that. Daddy sure deserves it sometimes." She craned her neck upwards to place a hungry kiss to his lips.

_Whoa, hello mr. morning wood._

"I bet you would. Speaking of wood..." She laughed at him and began to place kisses up and down his neck, giving him chills in the process.

"You're kind of sexy when you're a macho man rescuer ,but I don't do the whole damsel in distress thing."

"How about we play pretend? Just kidding, I like a strong woman any ways." He placed a kiss at her eager lips and deepened it as he pressed up against her.

"Mmmm, why hello there Punk." Her hands roamed down his torso to the destination Phil loved the most to be touched.

Phil pulled his shirt over his head and without a word began to kiss Samantha with an aching desire. She answered his kiss by throwing her shirt off across the floor, not caring where it went.

"Lay down. I want you to relax." He obeyed her request by laying his head down on the pillow, enjoying the break on his back. Samantha placed kisses all over his chest, making her way down until she reached his manhood.

"You're going to get me too excited, you do what I think you're doing babe."

"Oh yeah." She threw a naughty smile his way and took off his last article of clothing and then took his manhood into her mouth. She worked him for a couple of minutes to his delight then rose up and let him take her panties off.

She sat on top of him, giving him the opportunity to push his member in and let her take over from that point. He grabbed her hips as she slowly rode him, taking the sight of her curves in as she moaned in pleasure to his contact.

_Girl on top drives me crazy, she feels so good._

She put her hands on his shoulders and moved back and forth with a faster pace, bringing them both to moan more in pleasure.

"Fuck, take me." She managed, still staying on top she stopped moving her hips and let him thrust into her.

His hands found their way to her breasts, grabbing and caressing them as he thrust into her core fast. He rose up to a sitting position; both wrapping their arms around each other and continued the primal sex they were consumed under. He wanted her to come for him so he reached down and started to rub her clit with his finger while driving into her full force.

"Fuck, please don't stop Phil!" She writhed on top of him in carnal pleasure as he rubbed her spot.

He threw her back down to the bed, her lips connecting with his. Their tongues danced furiously with each other as he thrust into her hard and fast one more time before they both met their climax.

Minutes passed as they recovered and then got themselves together.

"Did you enjoy yourself Mr. Brooks?" She asked, propping herself up on an elbow as he put his arms behind his head; he was clearly satisfied with himself.

_Alright, I've got a little bit of an ego in the bedroom._

"Only if you did, toots." They smirked at each other and he delivered a sweet kiss to her forehead before getting out of the bed naked.

"Dat ass! Oh my god, oh by no means keep walking away. Let's me have a nice view." She teased him as he made his way to the bathroom to start the shower.

"Nice. I feel pretty grimy from last night, care to join me?"

_Okay, maybe I'm not just being nice by offering, I really wanna see her naked in a shower._

"What are you laughing about?" She asked as she met him in the bathroom to get in the shower.

"Oh, oh nothing. Just the same thing you would think I'm betting." He set a couple of towels out and got into the huge shower, bringing her in with him.

_Definitely going to take my time in the here with her._

***Pov switch**

The day was definitely an improvement from last night. Phil took her back to her hotel room to get a new change of clothes and they were headed out on their first date.

_Haven't had a first date in a while, damn I feel rusty. _She wore a simple white tshirt under a casual black blazer with light blue jeans and her aged black converse.

"So where we going?" She didn't really care what they did; it didn't have to be anything big because Samantha wasn't that high maintenance.

"Out to eat at this one place and then the beach." Samantha perked up at the thought of the beach, she had been wanting to visit it since she had been in Miami but hadn't had the chance to.

"Lovely!" She said as Phil put on his typical zip up black hoodie and led her out to his car.

They ate at an intimate local Italian restaurant, both getting baked spaghetti at the recommendation of the chef.

"I feel like you know more about me than I do you. You don't open up a lot do you?" She asked him as they finished up their plates.

_This is nice, how it's going. Things feel...safe with him._

"Ah, well I tend to not be very trusting of people, not that I don't trust you. But I'm like an open book, what you see is what you get. When I cut that promo in Las Vegas, that was totally me." Phil said candidly to Samantha.

"I had been wondering about that but I felt like it would be intrusive to ask."

"Yeah, I definitely had a chip on my shoulder due to how things had been in the company. I'm still not completely satisfied with how things are, which is why you won't see me going along with the bullshit there." Phil gestured to the waiter for the check as Samantha sat in wonder at the straight edge man who had so much conviction in everything he declared.

"You've done a lot in your career. I can only hope to get to half of what you've done but I still have a long way to go." She sighed to herself but not in pity, more so hope.

"It all goes by faster than you know. I remember debuting in the WWE like it was yesterday. Makes me feel kind of old seeing myself next to you sometimes." He shyly laughed, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Ten years is a big difference but I don't care. I turn twenty-three this month by the way." Phil finished paying the check, leaving a generous tip and got up from the table with her.

"Uh-oh, maybe we'll be able to figure out something for that. Being in the WWE by your age is a pretty big feat. I was just about to start in Ring of honor at that age." He put his arm over her shoulder and they walked out to the parking lot.

_Yeah, I did get in kind of fast._

Once they had driven back to where his house was on the beach (thankfully it was secluded by this time) they walked down the sand and put a towel down.

"I love the sound of the ocean, it's kind of beautiful in a way." She laid down, looking up at the stars.

"It's nice to come out here every once in a while when in Florida, it lets me clear out my head. I rarely get to do it since the schedule's so packed. I figure this is the only chance again for a while so I wanted to include you on it."

_Aww, who knew CM Punk was a hopeless romantic deep down?_

"You're such a lovable jerk." She teasingly jabbed him on the shoulder.

"That is in fact what the description of my Twitter account says. Ask my exes, they can vouch for how awesome I am, except you probably shouldn't ask Beth Phoenix." He said knowingly.

"Was this you being a lovable jerk?" She brought up a picture on her blackberry of what seemed a long time ago, when Phil still had long hair and he came out on RAW dressed up as Jeff Hardy, taunting the now obscure wrestler after he forced him out of the WWE.

"Oh jeez, that was fun to do but took an hour to get ready for. I'm pretty sure Hardy hates my guts still." He shrugged, obviously not giving a shit what the veteran wrestler thought of him.

"Never really liked the guy, his gimmick was kind of cheesy. I've gotta say, you were a badass with the dark long hair. Yep, totally fell in love with you over that Killswitch theme song." Samantha shot him a wink at her fake proclamation.

"Psh, that hair got old once I started my thirties." They joked and as the conversation wore on they realized they had been talking on the beach for an hour, so they decided to call it quits for the night.

_I could get used to these sort of things with him...if it lasts hopefully._

**So they just had their first mini-fight but as you saw they made up before it could get too bad :) as for the sex scenes so far: I try to keep them as realistic as possible, which is why you'll never see me write a scene where the woman magically never gets pregnant from the sex when they aren't wearing a condom lol I just try to be practical with my writing. Next chapter Sammy faces the repercussions of siding with Punk by facing an unfavorable match but all's not lost!**


	7. So called twin magic

**Punk is obviously absent for practically the whole chapter since he wasn't on SmackDown (so you won't see his point of view) that night but since Sammy wrestles with the SmackDown brand this is her chapter to shine! Of course you'll always see her on RAW and might even get to see her wrestle on it in the future. This chapter is about average but next one will definitely be bigger.**

**April 6th SmackDown**

So here Samantha was, her second week on SmackDown, this time the tour bus taking the company to Orlando, Florida. She finished lacing up her shoes, and an unsettling feeling grew in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it away. Since CM Punk officially was injured, he wasn't allowed to be seen in the building as per the story line, but Sheamus was still there as usual.

"Sammy why don't you come down here?" Samantha jumped in surprise when she heard her name being called out over the speakers. The show had just started and she knew John was having a segment with Teddy who recently lost his rank as GM.

_Huh?_

"Shit! Oh well fuck it, I'm no pansy so time to face the music." She ran down the hall and yelled to the man in charge of the music to play her theme song and got to the ramp. She automatically began to work the crowd, walking with her head held tall, swaying her arms without a care in the world.

_Might as well begin before he starts talking my ear off._

"Johnny, before you even speak I just wanna say something real quick." She said into the mic as she made her way into the ring.

"What's that Sammy?" John didn't sound pleased but he was willing to let her talk.

"I can't say I apologize for what I did on RAW, because it's not my fault how it all played out. But I will say, I still have enough respect for you; after all, you've known me for a while now, so what I did was not to stab you in the back, it was for business." She paused, the crowd largely booing her because they thought she was going to kiss up to him to stay on his good side.

"Hold on everyone, I'm not done! With that being said, I'm going to make it perfectly clear to the WWE universe: I am no one's pawn. I can't be played! It's as simple as that, so if you wanna punish me for following CM Punk, the WWE Champion who IS in fact the voice of the voiceless and best in the world, then so be it. Give me whatever you have to throw at me, I like a challenge!" She defiantly said to him, finally earning her cheers.

_That's right, act smug girly it's all you've got right now._

"I don't think you respect me as much as you say so Sammy. In fact, I think you need to learn some respect since you're new here. Later on tonight you will be facing the Bella twins in a two on one handicap match! Have fun with that ." He laughed maniacally at her, not sparing any remorse.

_What a douche._

"I already kicked one Bella out of a ring, I think I can do it again. What do you guys think?" She gestured her arms outwards to the crowd asking them.

"See, I'm not afraid of a couple of sticks and bones so you can throw whatever you want at me and I'll still come out on top." Her confidence radiated from within.

"We'll see about that, I look forward to watching how well you fare." He exited the ring to his own cheesy theme song, leaving Sammy still with mic in hand. She figured while she was out there she'd say a few words about what happened on Monday nights episode.

"I just want to leave a message for Chris Jericho: We're coming for you. You may have snuck up on CM Punk but only because you were too much of a coward to stand toe to toe with him on fair grounds. You'll get yours soon, I promise that not only on Punk's behalf but also mine." She dropped the mic and 'Show me how to live' began playing, letting her stalk out of the ring somewhat angrily.

Unfortunately, Samantha ran into Eve when she arrived backstage. She was automatically on her guard, suspicious of the older woman.

"Whoa, Sammy girl. It's fine, you don't have to be on guard with me back here." Eve actually sounded sincere speaking to her, but she was still her same old self.

"Oh really, I don't?" This captured her interest into what the diva would say to her.

_Not sure if I'm buying into it_.

"The whole ass kissing to John thing for me is just part of the job. I understand why you did what you did and of course I had to publicly condone it; it's part of my storyline to. Do I necessarily agree with it? Not really but I'm not holding grudges. Does this end our mentorship for now? Sadly yes, but I still have hope for you." She crossed her arms, taking off her glasses.

"Yeah, I know you have your loyalties and of course it wasn't anything personal but I had to do what I had to. I've been seeing Phil outside the ring so that also affected my decision but thanks for understanding." They nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

Samantha met DeeDee back in the Diva's locker room a few minutes later.

_Good luck with the Bella bitches tonight, oh I totally meant to say twins. -Phil _Samantha read from her phone as she sat down on the couch.

_Nice sarcasm Phil lol whether I win or not I still plan on kicking some skinny ass._

"So what are you gonna do about the match?" Dee was clearly concerned, not for lack of confidence in her best friend but for the fact it was a two on one.

"Shit if I know! I'm just gonna wing it, see what I can bring to the table tonight. He didn't say anything about there being rules against using any items to my advantage!" She said mischievously, thinking in her head there were always steel chairs available under the ring.

They sat on the couch watching the next couple of matches, especially interested in the Randy Orton and Kane one where both woman rooted for the former.

_Maybe if Kane was more personable backstage I'd like him._

"I like Randy, he's an alright guy, too bad you two would so not click." Samantha teased to the other woman.

"Hmm, I don't know if buzz cut is really my type but nice try chicka. I like my men with a luscious head of hair." She winked at her.

"A sexy piece of meat like Sheamus is, isn't he!" Samantha couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe, still not sure about him yet." They left it at that and decided to leave the room to see what was all going on backstage. Dee left to go to the bathroom when the heart breaking Daniel Bryan and AJ Lee break up segment ran over the monitors.

_Shit, I think this is real between them! Fuck Daniel..._

"What's going on?" Dee missed most of the segment so all she caught was AJ running out of the ring to the backstage.

"They just broke up apparently, so Daniel's a free man now." A moment later AJ could be seen running down the hall, tears stained on her face.

"Hey, AJ wait!" Samantha felt bad so she decided to catch up to her.

_Poor thing, she looks really bent out._

"H-he broke up with me! I don't know what I'm gonna do!" The small diva buried her face in hands and her whole body seemed to shake.

"I'm sorry hun, come here." Samantha offered her arms to her but AJ, being weird as she was, rejected the offer and just ran off.

_Okkkkay then! Can't say I didn't try to be a nice girl._

Kaitlyn appeared from a corner and ran after her best friend, nodding to Samantha and DeeDee in passing.

"ANY WAYS, do you want me to come down with you for your match?" DeeDee crossed her arms patiently.

"When I talked to Eve earlier she mentioned I'm not allowed to have a valet this time, she said it enhances my whole under dog appeal considering what I'm against tonight. I still have to play along with the creative team to some extent." She blew a stray strand of hair that lay stubbornly on her forehead.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head out, I'm kind of tired but good luck sissy!" They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek and then Samantha was left alone again.

"Hey Sammy lass! I just got done shooting a segment, coincidentally it was with the twins and John." Sheamus appeared out from a room and greeted her.

"Ugh, how was that?" Samantha put her hand on her hip and shifted her weight. Apparently it was originally going to be Beth Phoenix up against one of the Bella's but because of John's recent anger towards her, the opponent changed.

_Now it's me up against them._

"They were thanking him for the opportunity to get a match against you of course. Then he chewed me out for my latest brogue kicks against Del Rio and Bryan ha! I got a kick out of that and told him a funny little story about a cousin o' mine." He leaned against the wall as he spoke to her.

"You are just too adorable sometimes Stephen. I'm glad you're on Phil and I's side." She smiled warmly up to him.

"It's no problem, I've always had Punk's back, even from our heel days. And you're fast becoming one of my favorite American lasses, so I'm happy to have you on the roster. But that DeeDee of yours is a sweetheart."

"Ah, her of course. Don't worry, I've been pushing you in her direction, I think she's just a little shy. Sometimes she's trusting of the wrong guys so she can be unsure but I try to steer her right."

_We tend to balance each other out when we need it._

"Well hopefully I can get to know her some more and she'll come around! By the way, good luck tonight darlin'. At least you get second to last match, that's something and it's only your second week here! Quite a feat I'd say to shake things up." He said knowingly from his three years of experience in the WWE world.

"Aww thanks Sheamy! I guess my match is about to start any moment now so I better get down there!" They hugged real quick before she started walking backwards down the hall.

"Would you like to come down with me for my match? I usually don't have anyone come with me but it'd be nice to have a friend down in my corner this time if you're okay with that." He ran a hand through his hand nervously, not quite used to asking someone to come down with him to the ring.

"Of course, what are friends for?" She waved to him and made it to her spot, signaling the dj to start playing 'Miss Murder' as soon as she was to enter the stadium.

"The following is a tornado, two on one handicap match. At five foot eight, weighing a hundred and thirty-five pounds from Chicago, Illinois, Sammy 'The ' Faye!"

She ran excitedly down the ramp, her face focused and her body pumped up. She jumped over the ropes, not bothering to duck under them this time and worked the crowd to be on her side. The twins followed, their composure more reigned in than hers, hinting that they were being cocky about the match. The bell rang, with each diva in a corner.

"Now Sammy Faye is definitely at an disadvantage coming into this match. But I have to say, this is her fault, she did anger Mr. Laurinaitus." Said Michael Cole to Jerry Lawler.

"Oh come on, she was defending CM Punk, what would you expect her to do?" The king said, not caring as usual to butt heads with Cole.

_I love Jerry Lawler._

Nikki was the first to come after her, sending a punch her way that she ducked, followed by Brie coming after her. Sammy clothes lined Brie just as the diva tried to pummel her. Nikki turned around and jumped on top of her back, bringing her down to her knees.

_Stupid bitch, get off my back!_

Sammy threw her right shoulder down, sending Nikki off of her in a roll hitting her sister. She took the opportunity while the twins were toppled on one another to deliver an elbow to the two which made them cry out in pain.

"Is that it? Come on!" Sammy yelled, the adrenaline fueling her every move. She was not to be easily intimidated just because she was up against two diva's.

She turned around and rose her fists in the air in triumph, going off of the crowds energy. Nikki was up faster than she expected and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her into a corner pole. Sammy groaned when her shoulder made hard contact into it but she resolved to elbow Nikki from behind who made the mistake to try to come at her again.

She drove her knee into her gut before being attacked again by the other twin who grabbed her by the head and slammed her down onto the mat.

_Oh, so they're actually going to fight me now? Two can play that game girls._

Brie tried to pin her but Sammy kicked out after the first count and wrapped her legs around her torso, performing body scissors. Brie almost tapped out from the squeeze, until Nikki interfered (saving her sister in the process) by delivering a kick to Sammy's back, causing her to let go in pain. The twins got up and started to kick her in the back and side, leaving Sammy no defense.

_Damn it, they've got me flat this time. _

Just as the assault was about to get worse, help came in the most unexpected places: Kaitlyn. She ran down to the ring and sent a crushing shoulder block to Nikki, shoving her out of the way to leave Sammy just enough time to grab Brie by the legs. As soon as she was able, she took Brie's legs out from her sending her to the mat on her back harshly.

"Dominatrix time!" She yelled devilishly, pinning her arms above her head and delivering ten hits to her gut, chest and side, the crowd counting each one.

"Sammy's using her finishing move!" Cole exclaimed over the mic.

In a rush to finish her off even further, she grabbed both legs, and started the Boston crab.

_Haha you're fucked!_

Before Nikki could get around Kaitlyn to help her sister, Sammy was in position and began to pull with all the strength she could muster and forced Brie to tap out to the frustration of Nikki. The referee called it and the bell went off in her favor, declaring the match was over.

"Your winner, Sammy Faye!" Lillian was in the ring and raised Sammy's arm up proudly. She ran over to Kaitlyn and hugged her, not caring whether or not it was the most rebellious thing to do, the woman had her gratitude.

"Whoa, thanks I guess." The diva was surprised by the affection Sammy gave to her but accepted it.

_Nice to have a female ally around here now!_

The Bella twins were not clearly. Nikki played it off that it was Brie's fault as they fought all the way back out of the stadium.

"Looks like to me the Bella's are losing their twin magic touch!" Sammy said into the mic before leaving with Kaitlyn.

"Oh my god, thank you for that. Those bitches had me for a second, I was worried." She wiped off a thin coat of sweat and aired out her tank top out since she was hot from the exercise she got.

"No problem, when I said I had your back I meant it. Plus, I saw how you tried helping AJ earlier so I knew you were a good girl after all." The shorter yet more muscled female wrestler high fived her in encouragement and the next five minutes Samantha took to catch her breath.

"You did it! This is from Phil by the way." Stephen came out of no where, scooping her up in a bear hug and twirled her around.

"Well, I'll have to tell him thanks I guess!" She laughed cheerfully.

"Ah yes lass but you'll be needed again, I go out in five minutes. You still up for it?" He set her down and asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I'd like to see some Sheamus action front row! But then I'm definitely headed straight home, no celebratory drinks this time I'm afraid."

"That's fine, drinkings overrated most times any ways." They went to the stadium after Del Rio, this time Samantha acting more nonchalant but still cocky enough about her win. Sheamus took over Stephen as he beat on his chest in his usual proud fashion and strutted down to the ring.

_I'm back everybody!_

"Not even fifteen minutes ago Sammy Faye just won her first handicap match and now she's chosen to walk in support of her friend Sheamus, I think that's good of her!" Jerry said approvingly over his mic.

"I think she just likes the attention, can't stay away from the spot light." Michael said in a snooty tone.

_Jeez, does this guy think he knows everything?_

Sheamus handed her his celtic chain as he began to work each side of the ring, once again beating his chest.

"Kick his ass Sheamus!" She yelled in stern approval.

Right off the bat, he caught the Mexican wrestler in a head lock and threw his weight down the mat, squeezing his neck. The two went back and forth for the next few minutes, both seeming to be evenly matched for the most part. Del Rio's personal announcer, Ricardo was cheering in the most annoying way possible.

Sheamus started to lose his edge when he charged towards Del Rio but the man ducked, sending the Irishman tumbling out of the ring in front of Sammy.

"Get your ass back in there Red!" Samantha offered her hand out quickly to help him out and he was back at it again, but was sent tumbling right back when Del Rio kicked him in the face.

"Grrr!" Samantha couldn't help but become frustrated for her friend and was about to climb into the ring herself but had to restrain her behavior this time.

Once he managed to get back into the ring the next couple of minutes Samantha figuratively held onto her seat with each move the two heavyweights offered each other.

Getting too excited in his support, Ricardo had the bravado to try to start to climb into the ring but Sheamus sent a kick his way, sending him flat on his ass. He was about to throw him out of the ring when the referee interfered, forcing him to set his attention back to the match.

_Now it's time to have some fun of my own!_

Sammy pulled with all her might when she grabbed Ricardo's foot, making him fall, giving her a chance to start kicking him.

_Eh, I'll go easy on him this time. He looks pretty helpless, cowering like he does._

"Sheamus, steel chair!" Sammy yelled in his direction so he could arm club him in the face. The referee stopped Sheamus from further using the chair against Del Rio, even though Del Rio was the one who brought it into the match to begin with.

Sheamus argued with the referee, earning him a disqualification, even though he had done nothing wrong.

"Are you serious ref?" Sammy yelled at him as she climbed into the ring, not afraid to get in his face as Sheamus was.

"He brought the chair in!" Sheamus had lost his patience with the man clearly and Sammy was just about there too but on the other hand she wanted to try to keep him level so he didn't do anything further he would regret.

"And the winner..." Was what Lillian started to say until Ricardo stole the mic and yelled frantically Alberto Del Rio's name. Sheamus was about to go after them with the chair in hand but the referee took it, earning him a brogue kick in the Irishmen's fury.

The two Mexican's walked up the ramp, taunting looks on their faces.

_This is so retarded. _

As Sheamus stood by the ropes, heaving in agitation, all Sammy could do was put her hands on his shoulders to try to calm him down, which did little at first. Regardless of the fact of him technically winning, the dj still played 'Written in my face' to play up the crowd even more. SmackDown finally winded down after this, but Sammy still had to force Sheamus to chill out before leaving the stadium.

_I love all of this, the acting whether it's real or not, this is my life now. _

Stephen whispered to her as they walked up the ramp that he'd be fine, getting a sigh of relief from her.

"You did good out there, even though it was fluke, him winning." She patted him on the back after he had put on his shirt.

"Eh, I was just annoyed about how it went. Of course I had to exaggerate my reaction. The referee pissed me off more than any thing I'd say, but don't you worry about me so much lass, I'll be fine." Stephen reassured her.

"Well I'll always have your back just so you know! I'm gonna head out and see how Phil's doing. Have a good night." She kissed him on the cheek and finally left the building after a long night.

She drove back over to where Phil was staying which was now in a hotel, and when she got out she appraised her look. Simple blue jeans with a torn AC/DC black tshirt over a white tank top.

_Alright, looking good and ready to see how Phil's doing._

"G'day! How is the best wrestler in the world doing tonight?" She said when she walked through his room's door.

"G'day? Ha isn't it night? I'm doing just fine now that you're here to keep me company." He was laying on his bed with his elbows propped behind his head, watching tv.

"It's Australian slang for hello actually. My mom was British-Australian as a matter of fact." She set her bag down and laid next to him.

"Oh that's cool, didn't know that." He placed a gentle kiss to her lips in greeting.

"Yep, she had the accent and everything. My dad is Irish-American on his father's side, his grandparents were immigrants from the country so heritage is big in my family. I've got a little Italian, Russian and Polish thrown in there too but not much."

"Nice, so how was tonight?" He put his arm around her, letting her snuggle up to him.

"My match was actually pretty good even though Kaitlyn helped me out, I'm kind of glad for it. Two matches in and I've already done handicap! Sheamus' match kinda pissed us off though. Of course they had to do a recap of what happened on Monday." She made a look of pulling her lips upwards scrunching her face at the thought.

"They always do that, make you relive it. Come Monday, shit is going to be crazy and I'm not just talking about me and Jericho. I was told something's going to go down between Brock Lesnar and John Cena first thing the show starts." He yawned and turned the tv off with the remote.

"Oh goody. Don't we meet up with the tour buses tomorrow afternoon to go to D.C.?" The long list of cities they usually visited each RAW escaped her memory.

"Yeah, which is why I'm going to bed now so I can get plenty of sleep." He took off his shirt, meaning what he said.

"Agreed, I'll just take a shower in the morning." She smiled at him and got up to change out of her clothes into short shorts and left her tank top on. She hadn't bothered wearing a bra since she was driving straight from the stadium to the hotel which wasn't far.

_I like how close we are already, but I hope he doesn't think we're going too fast by always staying together since we're on the road._

Samantha left her thoughts alone as she settled into the bed with Phil and quickly fell asleep in his embrace.

**Kaitlyn came to the rescue so now Sammy's got a new friend and maybe even a future tag team partner? Haha If you noticed there was a little foreshadowing with DeeDee *hint haha next chapter should be a good one, Jericho is back! In case you're wondering I do follow the main story lines of what happened back in April, I don't like to make them up except for Samantha's. Please review :D **


	8. Getting away with murder

**Warning: this chapter has some more serious things in it so if alcoholism makes you at all uncomfortable, you've been warned its touched on if you remember what happens on this episode. I know this episode broke my heart having to watch but I had to write it into this story. Thanks go out to Angelgirl16290 for reviewing the last chapter, hopefully I can read some fresh new reviews from new people soon!**

**April 9th RAW**

While Samantha had been mentally wrapped up in her blooming wrestling career and the affairs of CM Punk, she had totally forgotten there were other just as big things happening in the company. Brock Lesnar, a beast among wrestlers and previous a heavyweight champion, was back and he was ready to stir up the establishment again.

She was staring at him across the gym room while she worked out with Kaitlyn and her gut instinct told her to stay away from the man. Since they were in a completely different stadium in the U.S. Capital, Samantha had to re-familiarize herself with the gym they were currently working out at.

_Good god, he's one of the biggest men I've ever seen._

"Don't stare at him, he might come over here and you really don't wanna deal with his attitude problem." She said to Samantha, pulling her back to the dumb bell rack.

"Okay I won't! I don't need him in my face that's for sure." They started curling twenty pounds on each arm, Kaitlyn having less trouble than Samantha.

"Did you see what he did to John Cena last week? Picked him up onto his shoulders and threw him down like a rag doll!" Kaitlyn was definitely impressed with him. They continued with the dumb bells and finished their work out before briskly leaving Lesnar behind.

"So how has Phil been since last week?" They opened up their lockers once they got to the Diva's changing room.

"He's been good, letting it all sink in so he can get in the right mood for tonight's shoot. He'll be glad to be back, I'm just a little worried what might happen if Jericho has the balls to show up." They showered and then got themselves together; Samantha wearing black skinny jeans, a studded belt and a black cut off Jimi Hendrix t shirt that clung to her torso. She pulled on her usual black and white converse and exited the locker room with Kaitlyn and bumped into John Cena.

"Hey girls, what's up?" John looked busy but still made time to greet them.

"Hey John, good to see you! We just got done with our work out. How have you been?" Samantha hugged him and asked out of concern.

_John Cena really is a great guy!_

"Waging war against Laurinaitus, what else?" He shrugged, his mind else where.

"At least I'm not alone in my troubles with him." Samantha said.

"We actually just saw Brock in the gym so you might wanna stay away over there." Kaitlyn sheepishly said.

"It's fine, we've been forbidden to be around each other for now but he'll be getting a rude awakening tonight. But hey, I've got a meeting to go to but I'll see you two around okay?" He hugged both woman and walked away.

"He really is one of the hardest working guys in the business. Plus, he's got good mic skills." Kaitlyn and Samantha walked off down the hall and decided to get a light dinner together since it was five o'clock which reminded her to text Phil.

_Hey, when you getting out here? Me and Kaitlyn are going out to lunch now, you're more than welcome to join us._

_I'm leaving soon-ish. Probably not a good idea to be seen in public, plus I already ate. Sorry toots -Phil_

_It's okay, see you soon babe!_

They ate at a local pizza place, but Samantha couldn't help but yearn for some home made Chicago style pizza. Arriving back at the stadium, Kaitlyn headed her own way to meet up with AJ (who was still a mess over her break up) and Samantha met up with DeeDee who just arrived.

"Hey, where were you?" They hugged as they usually did before heading into Phil's designated dressing room.

"I was hanging out with Daniel. We were just talking about some stuff." She smoothed down her dress as she sat down on the leather couch.

"Oh, I see. Be careful with that one!" Before Samantha could get into the matter further, Phil had arrived.

"Hey cutie!" She got up, sauntering over to him and placed a kiss on his lips, letting his arms envelop her.

"Hey babe. You look good." He eyed her up and down, keeping his hands firmly placed on her hips.

_Day brightened automatically._

_***Pov switch**_

Phil's assessment of her look was more simplistic than what he was thinking in his mind.

_She is so fucking hot._

"Did you like your mini vacation?" She was referring to the week long hiatus he had to take since he was out of commission with a "skull contusion".

"It was weird, I never have free time. I had my sister come down to visit for a day which was nice." They spent the next three hours together, some of it being put towards Phil working out before the show was to start.

When the show did start Phil walked with Sammy hand in hand to one of the main lobby areas of the back stage (granting some stars from both male and female) where a group of other wrestlers and Stephen were watching the general manager introduce Brock Lesnar.

"Good luck out there Cena!" yelled an indistinguishable voice from the group as John made his way past them to interrupt Lesnar's promo.

_Shit, something's about to happen._

"What's going to happen?" Samantha peered around the group to get a good look at the monitor.

"There's going to be a fight." And as sure as he was when he said it, it happened but what went down ended up being much bigger than Phil thought it would be.

"He fuckin' slapped him!" Samantha couldn't help but proclaim with an expletive. It only took a second for Brock to go all out wailing on Cena who was to the mat in no time.

"Oh shit!" Was one admonished reply of Kofi Kingston; all things being said from the group being some variation of that. David Otunga and the refs were the first ones to try to break them up but the war machine could not be stopped so easily the group realized.

"Come on guys!" Stephen led the charge along with several staff members to run into the ring and try to break up the pandemonium.

"Oh my god." Samantha's mouth was wide open so Phil gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_I'm staying out of it, and besides I have to. _

_S_everal recognizable wrestlers were now in the ring trying to force the two apart: Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, Alberto Del Rio, Mark Henry, Jack Swagger, Kofi Kingston, Santino Marella, Sheamus, Cody Rhodes, The Miz and even Daniel Bryan was in the ring to help! Those were just the main wrestlers, there were still a handful of lesser known jobbers and the staff also that had to force each man into opposite corners of the ring.

"Cena told me he was going to do something but jeeze, I didn't think it would end up being this bad." Samantha covered her mouth with her free hand in surprise as she saw on the monitor a close up screen shot of John smiling, his mouth bloody.

"Laurinaitis was an idiot to bring him back." Phil shook his head in dismissal of the event but still watched since Samantha was sucked into it.

"He's going after him again? John Cena has a death wish apparently." Cena threw himself forward, trying to go after Lesnar and sent the two to the floor.

Sheamus and Mark Henry made their way to the forefront of holding Brock back but somehow Brock pummeled through them to go after Cena one last time. Eventually over the next few moments they were torn off of each other, staff and Daniel Bryan pulling Brock under the ropes to get him out of the ring. Sheamus, along with Mark Henry and some of the bigger wrestlers held him away from the ring, letting him cool down and leading him out of the stadium.

"Stay behind me, they're coming back here and I don't trust Lesnar." Phil laid a protective arm over her torso, pushing her behind him.

_Fucking animal._

"Oh, okay." Usually Samantha would have protested against that kind of action but this time there was no room for that.

Brock entered the backstage, huffing and puffing proudly and spared a chilling look Samantha's way. Phil crossed his arms, clearly not impressed with his animal display of power. Security arrived to make sure Lesnar was properly escorted from the building and finally the tension began to simmer.

"Holy shit! Did you see that look he gave me?" He knew she wasn't as used to seeing this sort of thing, but it was nothing that flashy to Phil.

"Whew, that was crazy!" Sheamus walked up to them and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I don't know who I feel worse for, John Cena or you!" She teased him.

"Very funny lass, it's not like I got beat up." He sent a wink her way.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem more reserved than you usually are." Samantha put a hand to Phil's face in interest.

"Oh, I'm okay just staying focused for later." He gave her a kiss to her cheek and left it at that as the remaining group of guys stayed by them to cool off.

"Damn, that shit was intense. You okay Sammy?" Zack Ryder asked her.

"Thanks for asking Zack! I'm okay now, I was just a little creeped out by the look Brock gave me walking out. But it's nothing this feisty diva can't handle I'm sure!" Samantha's voice was full of her usual attitude and the flirty Sammy everyone knew was back, which made Phil smile.

"Good girl, we should get lunch together sometime!" He pointed a finger in her direction, throwing her a friendly wink before walking with the rest of the crowd to the men's locker room.

_Even in the worst of situations, she can make light of it._

The first match of the night was a tag team of Santino and Brodus Clay versus Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Because Santino and Brodus were the faces, the higher ups had already decided they would win the match. That being known, Phil didn't much pay attention since he knew how it was going to go.

"Are you dancing along with them?" Phil laughed at Samantha as he watched her dance to the music that was playing.

"Hell yeah I am! I wanna dance with those two sometime. Oh that was fun." After watching it end they walked back to get a snack at the employee cafeteria. Cena finally had caught up with a frazzled Laurinaitis and confronted him.

"I'm not gonna lie, John Cena's veins are kind of grossing me out now." Samantha randomly said as they ate, causing Phil to almost spit out his food in laughter.

"You are something toots." He shook his head in amusement and they finished eating and left. As they were walking they found Santino wandering, what looked to be aimlessly in his usual character and Samantha couldn't help but laugh.

"They're filming him so I can't be in the shot." He moved to the other side of the wide, open hallway and made sure that the camera man kept him out of the shot.

_Ugh, this is so annoying have to stay incognito._

"Hey, did anybody, did you see three stooges?" Santino was asking everyone and he made his way to her.

"Ya know Santino, I think I heard they were down this way." She pointed in one direction and went off with him to finish the segment, leaving Phil to get ready for his imminent return to the ring.

***Pov switch **

Samantha had fun with the piece because she loved working with Santino and his magnified Italian persona.

_Well, until we ran into Kane. That wasn't as much fun. _She mused to herself, remembering how they escaped him: Sammy running off scared and Santino doing his signature power walk.

"That was fun darling, we should do a segment together again sometime!" Santino kissed Samantha on both cheeks before parting with her.

The smile on her face didn't last long because shortly she would be accompanying CM Punk down to the ring with serious matters to attend to.

"The question everyone has been asking us all day long is how can CM Punk focus, after what happened to him last week at the hands of Chris Jericho." Michael Cole said straight into the camera, speaking to Jerry Lawler.

_Do they really need to keep replaying it? _

Instead of sticking around to watch it she hurried to the ramp entrance and met up with Phil.

"Hey, you ready honey?" She held him for a second, not wanting to let go but reluctantly did.

"Yeah, just want to get it over with." He bounced from foot to foot in anticipation. Samantha smoothed his now signature gray shirt and gave him the okay that he looked fine (even though he didn't care either way).

The opening riff started and Phil walked stone faced, his belt hanging in one hand. Sammy walked quickly a few steps behind him, careful not to betray any emotion to the crowd.

"Accompanied by Sammy Faye, ladies and gentleman, please welcome the WWE champion CM Punk!" They walked fast; by the time the announcer finished saying his name he was already in the ring grabbing the mic from him ready to go.

_Here goes nothing, hope they don't see me cringe._

Sammy stayed in one corner, wanting to give him his room to pace which he did. She folded her arms and held her head somewhat high, her face stoic. Once he stopped pacing he crouched, placing his left hand to his mouth, not sure how he wanted to start. He finally got back up and started.

_It's like once he starts, he's not gonna be able to stop..._

"I wanted to come out here, and break the silence that's been surrounding me for the past week. I want to start off by saying that I understand that straight edge isn't a concept that everybody _gets." _He motioned with his free hand quotation marks, his voice full of contempt.

"I've heard it my entire life, I've heard it's just one drink Punk, or it's just one cigarette, you know what's the big deal and I understand that. I see that point of view but let me explain it to you like this, straight edge is a personal choice and it wasn't a choice made so I can fit in somewhere. It wasn't a choice I made to be cool because half my life it's made me exactly the opposite of that." He used his finger to point out the emphasis of certain words to make them more meaningful.

_I wish I could be as strong as him._

"It wasn't a choice I ever made to be trendy. It was a choice I made because it's exactly that. It is a way of life and I come out here time and time again and I've told you all exactly how proud I am to be straight edge. But the reason I am straight edge is something I've always held very close to the vest. It's something I've tried keeping private for a couple of reasons! The first one is I really don't think it's anybody else's business. Number two, who really cares, right? Who cares, why I'm straight edge?"

_It doesn't really matter to me._

"Let me explain it to you like this, I never wanted anybody to feel sorry for me and I certainly never wanted to make excuses for myself. I told myself a long time ago that I was gonna make it to the top of the WWE!" He rose his hand up to illustrate and paused, his composure barely contained.

"And I told myself if I make it to the top of the WWE it's because I am the best damn wrestler in the world!" He was now holding up his title belt and said this with a mixture of being proud and angry.

Someone from the crowd yelled out 'best in the world' in encouragement and Sammy couldn't help but smile on the inside at the feeling that emulated through out the crowd in support of CM Punk. They started chanting his name as Sammy patiently stood in his corner waiting for him to continue.

"Then along comes Chris Jericho." They booed the mention of the name as Punk looked down, his face contorting in scorn, hating him.

"Who comes back and he tries to get in my head by saying he's the best wrestler in the world, and when that doesn't work, Chris decides to destroy the privacy I've fought my entire life to keep. Chris tells the world that my father is an alcoholic. Chris makes up lies about my sweet little sister saying she has a drug abuse problem! Chris defrocks my mother and says I'm a bastard!" His body language laughed at how ridiculous the accusations and bravado were of Jericho.

_Keep it together Punk._

"And at Wrestlemania, when his plan didn't work and STILL none of these things he used to try to get under my skin actually get under my skin, and at Wrestlemania I BEAT HIM. No, at Wrestlemania I made Chris Jericho TAP OUT. Chris Jericho takes it .further. Chris Jericho takes it one step beyond, he takes it one step too far! And it was last week, and it was right out here," He pointed in the spot where he was attacked by Jericho.

"He pours _whiskey_ all over my body and he smashes a bottle over the back of my head. And as I lay there, in and out of consciousness, struggling to gain some semblance where I are, where I was, I wasn't thinking how bad am I hurt? Am I gonna be able to go on this international tour in two weeks? There was one thought in my head. And that th-that thought was I smell exactly like my father did." He had to stop, turning around and bracing the rope.

_I can barely stand here, this is too much!_ Sammy's heart broke for Punk.

She came up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder in support, trying the hardest she could not to cry as she saw the hardened, yet tender look in his face. He turned back around and gathered his thoughts back to him, squeezing his eyes shut once before bringing the mic back to his face.

"That smell that would punch me in the face every time my dad got home from work or every time he'd pick me up from little league or every time I watched him bring an old style up into the shower-"

"Hey Punk! Hey Punk! Yeah Punk that's quite the story you're telling there but um, what is the matter with you? There's something wrong with you here. You look a little green around the gills. Are you still hungover? Sammy, can you tell? Oh no, you probably can't because I bet you're drunk too." Chris Jericho was at it again (this time over the big screen), and this time it wasn't just Punk whose face flared up in anger immediately, Sammy's face was flushed full blown red.

_Does he know about my father too? _

"Is that what's going on here? Are you still hung over? I know it's hard to get that first taste of alcohol out of your lips, out of your mouth. It tastes pretty bad at first but I'm sure you'll get quite used to it, I'm very sure. Maybe you're just a little shocked by how easy it was for me to unleash the demon alcohol gene that's running through your veins. You know the one you inherited from your _dear old daddy? _Oh your dear old daddy." He placed special emphasis on his latest taunts.

_I think I'm going to end up in jail, I could kill this bastard._

"You also look a little shaky right now Punk, are you tipsy, still? Is the WWE universe witnessing CM Punk in the middle of his first bender?" Chris's tone was full of sarcasm and snot.

"Chris, it's not any of those things, what they're witnessing is me-" Punk's voice deliberate until Jericho had to cut him off again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on hold on. What do you mean it's not any of those things? Punk please, now you're just simply in denial. What you have to learn is the first of the twelve steps of an alcoholic's recovery is admitting you're powerless to alcohol. That it's taking control of your life, that your life is unmanageable. That's what's going on here, I see it. That's what all these wannabe's see right now." Punk dropped back down to a crouch, looking downwards, not believing what he was hearing.

_This guy is a joke!_

"When they look at you Punk, they don't see a world champion. They don't see the best in the world. They see a pathetic living, breathing loser! Punk, face the facts, when I broke your lifelong vow of sobriety last week on RAW, I didn't just force you to have your first taste of alcohol, I forced you to understand what it feels like for the very first time, to be CM Drunk!" He boldly proclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Sammy couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer, even if she didn't have a mic in her hand.

She raised her hands up in disbelief and wanted to punch Jericho because Punk looked down with such a depressed look on his face. It only lasted a moment, as she could see his resolve come back to him when he reached for the mic and slowly got back to his feet.

"Jericho, the only thing you broke last week was bottle. You can't break me! You can bring up all these things, and all these _memories _and all these_ emotions, _yeah they come flooding back, but guess what your mistake is, guess what your failure is? Not realizing you just made the biggest mistake of your life because this dark place you've sent me to, I'm gonna use it, and I'm gonna channel it and I'm gonna ball up my fists, and every single bad memory I had and every single crummy emotion that forces through my veins I'm gonna use against you. And I'm coming after you from this dark place Chris Jericho, because this is NO LONGER about me being the best in the world, this is about me KICKING YOUR ASS!" He threw the mic down defiantly, his face full of rage.

_I am so proud of this man right now._

The screen with Jericho's video feed on it cut away when Mark Henry's music began to play and he came out for his rematch.

"Speaking about kicking somebody's butt..." Jerry Lawler awkwardly said as the big wrestler made his way down the ramp.

_Mark, you have the worse timing. This is going to be bad!_

"The following contest scheduled for one fall, it's for the WWE Championship! Introducing the challenger from Austin, Texas, weight four hundred twelve pounds, he's the worlds strongest man, Mark Henry!" The man made his way around the ring as the show cut to a commercial, giving Sammy and Punk a moment.

"Don't try anything stupid Punk, I don't want you hurt bad again." She was now in his corner, accepting his discarded shirt to hold onto.

"I'm not promising anything tonight." He jumped up and down, his face intent on destroying the other man.

"Alright, well I'll be there for you regardless." She kissed him on the cheek and ducked out of the ring just as the commercial ended.

As the bell rung he propelled himself forward, jumping on Henry and wailing on him, landing several punches, elbows and kicks to him and finally delivering a clothes line to his neck. Henry was certainly affected by it all but was unquestionably far from worn out. Punk's second clothes line failed, leading him to be hit and roll out of the ring.

Just as Henry reached him, Punk was at the commentary table taking the tiny tv monitor off and hit the man with it, immediately earning a disqualification.

_Oh well, he was better off getting disqualified._

"The winner of this match as a result of disqualification, Mark Henry!"

"Punk, what are you doing?" Sammy was taken aback when she saw him grab the monitor again and walk back onto the ring, ready to throw it onto Henry in anger.

Just before he could do it, Jericho's music played and he strolled into the stadium with two cases of beer in his hands.

_No, not again! This has got to stop. _

Sammy's hands balled into fists at the sight of him. Sammy looked to Punk whose face was wild with rage but before he could do anything he was dragged down to the floor by an infuriated Henry.

"Mark, please stop!" Sammy ran around but kept her distance, fearing to get involved as he sent Punk flying, causing damage to his back again.

"Stay out of this baby girl! This is between two men." Then he threw Punk back into the ring.

_Shit, I have to try to do something. I don't care if Jericho throws me into a pole this time._

She met up with Jericho as he walked down the ramp.

"Are you gonna try and stop me again little girl? Why don't you go off to the bar and get drunk somewhere so the big boys can handle business without you meddling." He yelled to her, (not sparing the audience on cluing them in on her personal life) infuriating her enough to punch him square in the jaw.

"Oooh Sammy just punched Chris Jericho in the face! Someone's gotta help her out because she doesn't stand a chance!"

_Gee, thanks Jerry I totally didn't know that!_

"I don't like to hit woman so I'll kindly ask you to get the hell out of my way or I'll throw you like I did last week. Or I can just spill the beans about your dear old daddy too. Did it once, not afraid to pull the rug out from you too." He snidely said to her.

At first Sammy wasn't going to back down but she became scared and started to back away turning. She surprised everyone by back flip kicking Jericho in the face, causing him to fall backwards. The crowd was a mixture of cheers for her and boo's for the treatment Punk was suffering at the hands of Mark Henry in the ring.

"Do I look like I care?" She ran back to the ring to yell encouragement to Punk who was getting his ass kicked but unfortunately there wasn't much to do. When he started to leave the ring, Sammy threw herself in it, sliding in to check on Punk.

"Babe, he's gonna do it again, I can't stop him." She whispered into his ear desperately as she saw Jericho making his way to the ring.

"I'll be okay, just don't get yourself hurt." He managed to get out, exasperated.

"Come on Jericho, is there no depths you won't sink to?" Jerry said.

Sammy turned to see him in the ring, opening a case up and taking a beer out. She rushed him, throwing everything she had at him like she was a feral cat. She clawed at his face like a crazy woman but his strong arms were finally able to grab hers. He spun her to face Punk.

"You see what's gonna happen to your little girlfriend Punk? Same thing's that's gonna happen to you. But she'll probably like it since she's the same kind of drunk like your dad. Yeah, everybody she goes out to the bars and gets wasted all the time!" Sammy squirmed in his grip, desperately trying to get out of his hold.

_That's not me anymore! _

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The beer can he held in his hand was now open, and he aimed it above her mouth, force tilting her head upwards.

_You son of a bitch!_

He poured beer in her mouth but only a little bit before she managed to elbow him in the gut. He shoved her downwards, making her bump her head on the mat. She shook off the liquid from her face, using her shirt to wipe it off. Jericho turned his attention on his original target but Punk was already up, ready to defend their honor.

Punk punched him in the gut, kicked him in the leg and tackled him to the mat, unleashing a barrage of punches to the helpless Jericho. Sammy crawled to the corner, holding her head as she went. Jericho got an opportunity to use his code breaker, turning the tide in his favor once again.

"You are stupid!" He grabbed two beer cans and once again assaulted CM Punk with alcohol and this time Sammy couldn't bear to look. She clutched onto the rope, her face buried in her arms shamefully.

_I can't do anything for him! _

"You see what happens Punk, huh? Drink it in! There ya go, it's good for you! You stupid son of a bitch!" Jericho's taunts began to repeat themselves as he poured beer can after beer can on the straight edge man. Sammy mustered one last bout of courage to try to stop the madness as the referee's finally interfered.

"Screw you Jericho!" One was already in her corner trying to calm her down as she was practically hysterical with anger.

"Jericho, you've gotta stop, no come on!" Four refs were now there, three of them trying to persuade and detain Jericho from spraying the liquid any further.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Jericho! Get out of my way ref!" she slipped around him and jumped at Jericho, landing a few punches to his back before two refs grabbed her and held her back.

"Sammy has gone all out on Chris Jericho tonight but has only been able to do so much!" Michael said to Jerry as the drama unfolded.

Punk was trying his best not to slip on the alcohol soaked floor and get it to stop dripping down his mouth; he crawled to the rope to pick himself up. He turned to rush Jericho but the older man grabbed and slammed him down on the mat.

_I've had god damn enough of this. _Sammy took the other full case of beer and threw it straight at Jericho's back in fury.

"Hey, here's a thought ref, how about you get this jerk out of here? Yeah, that would be great!" She said sarcastically as Jericho finally left the ring, only to have the balls to grab the title belt even though he had no right to. He blew her a kiss before throwing the belt back into the ring and in conclusion left the stadium.

Sammy crawled over to Punk who was now on his back, and gingerly touched his head, then began to help him up. The refs surrounded them, asking if he was alright and after five minutes with the effort of a ref and Sammy he was taken out. They set him down backstage first chance they got and Sammy stormed off to find something to break.

"Mother fucker!" She found a chair, grabbed it and started slamming it against a wall, lost in her anger and clearly not thinking.

There wasn't exactly a crowd of people watching but there was definitely a few crew and wrestlers to witness her unadulterated rage, letting her be to vent her frustrations. There was a lone locker lined against the wall that she began to punch repetitively, not caring how much it hurt. She was caught from behind by Phil who finally had the strength to get up from where he had lain.

"Hey, hey Samantha! Stop, it's me Phil. Shh, I've got you now." He held on tight to her from behind, careful not to squeeze her too hard, but kept her secure.

"Fuck! We smell like alcohol..." She let her legs go out from her, the two of them lowering themselves to the floor.

She started to sob, for the first time not caring to let other people see her in her most vulnerable place. She turned into his embrace and held onto him tightly, not even able to let go. Stephen must have heard what had happened because she saw him arrive over Phil's shoulder, a worried look on his face.

"Stephen, please take her. My back feels like I broke it." Was all Phil could say, loosening his grip on her. Samantha's face continued to have silent tears run down it as she left his embrace and ran to Stephen's.

"It's gonna be okay lass, I'm here for ya." She wiped away the tears and slowly rose up on shaky feet.

"I never do this, I'm sorry everybody you had to see that! I'll pay for the damage out of my check." She buried her face in her hands from shame for letting herself lose control like that.

_Never again._

_***Pov switch**_

It took some time for things to settle down. Jericho had been escorted from the building and CM Punk's fury that was set into motion had dissipated and simmered quietly in the background. Now his only concern was on Samantha who was mentally out of shape.

_I can't bring her into this, it's not fair for her and it's not her fight to get involved in. _

Phil's inner thoughts were filled with turmoil as he watched her sleep on the office couch. They hadn't had a chance to talk, he had went back to the staff doctor to check out his bones and muscles to make sure they were okay which they were. By the time he finished off the cold ice pack he had been holding to his back, she slept peacefully for a while now so he just talked to Stephen.

"So what are ya gonna do about her?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, she's stubborn but I still don't want her involved. Be honest about how I feel about it all I guess. I just don't want her getting hurt."

"Well, I'll tell ya my thoughts, if it happens again I'll be down there faster than you can say Paddy McFinnigan! I'll make sure she stays out of it." The two men shook hands in respect for one another and said good night.

"Sam, wake up toots." He knelt next to the diva and gently shook her awake.

"Hey." She slowly lifted her eye lids in an angelic way and stretched her body.

"You gonna be okay?" He placed his chin on top of her stomach, not wanting to support his head since his neck ached.

"Yeah, I just had really bad memories brought up I never really got to confront my dad with. I wasn't given the chance to say good bye to my mom because of him. She passed away from cancer a few years ago but I'm over it now. Jericho just reminded me how much I hate alcoholism deep down." She rubbed her hand up and down the side of his arm, trying to reassure him.

"I just don't know if it's right that you be involved in this, it's not fair to you. You getting hurt wasn't part of the plan and I can't forgive myself for letting him hurt you in the cross fire." He said sternly, knowing she'd still protest him.

"I'm almost twenty three, I'm a grown woman Phillip. I pay my own rent, make my own choices and besides, you can't stop me from doing what I feel is right. As long as I care about you, I'm gonna be there just face it.

_Damn women._

"I think in such a short span of time you've already committed so much, I just feel bad that what I'm giving back is just drama." He pressed the side of his face to her stomach, breathing her scent in.

_Good thing she took a shower and changed out of those clothes before falling asleep. Just natural beauty I can smell on her now._

"I don't care about all that. I want you so I take all the risks, I want them." She rose up on her elbows and leaned in to kiss the top of his head.

"Thank you Samantha, I appreciate it." He left the topic and his doubts alone and scooped her up into a hug she warmly received.

**This was definitely a crazy drama filled/emotional RAW for me when I watched it! On a personal note, I hope my depiction of Punk as a child of an alcoholic and also Sammy as one hasn't offended anyone and turned them off from the story in discomfort. But I have a legit reason to write the story the way I am; I am also a child of an alcoholic so I know exactly what its like.**

**But back to the story: Of course Jericho would also attack and try to slander Sammy's name, she's already gotten in his way of his feud with Punk, so she'll have to deal with drama bs hurting her career. So much drama! Lol next chapter will probably be a combination of SmackDown and RAW I'm aiming for. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.**


	9. Blast from the past

**A/N: Hey all! Gentle and nice reminder, please do review. It helps me sleep at night when I get awesome reviews letting me know how Im doing and feedback on the overall chapter. Considering that I literally stay up until the morning to write, edit and post these chapters, I'd love for more reviews and always give shout outs to faithful reviewers. Angelgirl16290 of course, you're super awesome for reviewing once again and thank you to Kendra1994 for adding my story to your favorite list! Also, thank you Ritz to Rubble for also adding this to your story alert and favorites. **

**April 13th 'Blast from the past' SuperSmackDown**

Samantha had had the next few days to cool off and get her thoughts collected (about the recent events that had been going on) once the tour bus made its way from the Capitol over to Hampton, Virginia; so she enjoyed the break in between shows. After the second day off, she became complacent and began working out more than usual, but even that couldn't take up all of her time. She now sat on her hotel room bed, on her laptop bored, so out of curiosity she watched the backstage fallout for Monday's RAW episode.

"Did you just see what happened?" Sheamus was the first interviewee on the youtube clip, immediately sparking her interest.

"It was like absolute bedlam, it was like thirty, thirty-forty people in the ring, trying to keep two guys back, and at a hard time at that." She continued watching, multitasking on her phone texting Stephen along with the video.

_Nice backstage fallout, very interesting I'd say._

_Ah you saw that eh, lass? I got my kicks out of the interview for sure. Are you wrestling tonight?_

_I believe so! Eve tried getting me the night off out of sympathy, but of course Johnny would have me "suffer" by scheduling me in. Like I care! :)_

_Even though things got heated the other night I'd rather wrestle tonight and show them Jericho isn't getting under my skin any more. _Samantha mused to herself as she continued texting; up next was Zack Ryder whom was also on the backstage fallout.

The video concluded with Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero being interviewed about yet another recent loss, making Samantha smile at the misfortune.

_I like Jack but those other two are just ridiculous sometimes. Seems like Jack needs to strike back out on his own. They both hold each other back in ways._

She shut her laptop once she heard her phone go off, a call from Phil.

"Hey there gorgeous." His cool demeanor came from the other end, as if none of the recent drama plagued him.

"Hey Phil! What's up?" She laid back down on the bed, idly playing with a strand of her hair.

"Just got off the phone with one of Laurinaitis' reps, chewed them out for the past two incidences with Jericho. I expected Jericho to go as far as he did, but not the higher ups to tolerate it. But of course, there are people in the company who love to keep me down." Hearing this, she scoffed at the idea, but was used to the notion by now.

"I'm sorry hun, of course Laurinaitiss won't do anything about it, probably just exacerbate the problem to cause more trouble for you."

"Yep, nothing new. Is he having you wrestle tonight?"

"Oh of course, he's still not happy with me so he's being difficult, but I have no idea who I'm up against. I'd ask for good luck but _you _know." She lightly jested to him.

"Ah, well I'll be rooting for you toots. If you need me later I'm not far of course." His voice and tone was warm as he wished her well and offered his support for the young diva.

"Thanks babe, you might have to expect a visit from me later tonight. Bye sweetie." The line ended and Samantha rolled over in the bed lazily, part of her wanting to stay in it for the rest of the day but knowing that wasn't possible.

_Hey lazy butt! I'll be meeting you up for coffee soon right? ~DD_

_As Zack Ryder would say: you know it! I'm getting ready right now, Starbucks is cliché but oh so delicious my darling friend._

Over the next hour, Samantha finished getting herself together and met her best friend up for the promised coffee date before they had to head over to the stadium for the rest of the day. They couldn't stay too long because it was already pressing towards start time for the show so they made it quick and hurried over.

"Who ya texting girlie?" Samantha asked DeeDee as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Daniel Bryan. He's been showing an interest in me, he's been really awesome to me since he's been single." DeeDee shyly yet flirtatiously smiled, telling Samantha what she had been up to with the fellow wrestler.

_Oh jeeze, not the ga-ga eyes she does when she's after a bad boy. _

"Hun, you better watch out with him!" Was all she said, after all, Samantha usually didn't meddle in DeeDee's romances unless it was absolutely necessary.

_As long as there's nothing I need to get involved in for her sake, it's whatever to me. He better not fuck with her head! Still, Stephen would be a better choice._

"I know, I know! I can take care of myself but thank you. Aren't I the one that should be doing all the worrying here? I am your manager after all." They got out of the company car and made their way into the building that was teeming with buzzing life.

"Speak of the devil..." Samantha took her sunglasses off and said as she saw Daniel walking their way from one of the main halls.

"Oh hey Daniel! We were just talking about you." DeeDee sauntered over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he egotistically accepted.

"You _should _talk about me, considering I'll be world heavyweight champion again soon. Now that I've gotten rid of my distractions it'll be a breeze defeating Sheamus to get my rightful title back. But you knew that already didn't you?" He proudly said to her, not bothering to acknowledge that Samantha was there.

_This guy makes me want to hurl sometimes. I'm glad Phil isn't cocky the way he is._

"I'm sure you'll do fine hun!" She wrapped her arm around his, not oblivious that Samantha was rolling her eyes at the pair.

"Well, I'm going to get changed into my gear, see you later DeeDee."

"Oh, Sammy I forgot something! Good luck with your match tonight, you're probably going to need it." Daniel sent a mischievous wink her way as if he knew she would be needing it.

_What the fuck? So apparently he somehow must know who I'm up against. Snide asshole._

"Yeah, and good luck with Roddy Piper tonight too!" She sarcastically replied, walking away and throwing her middle finger up at him in defiance against his snooty attitude.

_Ran into Daniel just now and gave him the bird since he was being a pompous asshole as always. _Was the text she sent to Phil as she made it to the diva's locker room.

_Nice. Next time I'm not around, maybe hit him for me. Play it off all cute like you always do. -Phil_

Samantha chuckled at the man's tease but they left the conversation there. Samantha had work to do tonight so she needed to stay focused for whatever lay in store on tonight's Super SmackDown.

"Hey Sammy, you just get here love?" Stephen caught her as she clumsily bumped into him rounding a corner.

"Yes sir I did! Is it true Roddy Piper and Gene Okerlund are the main guests tonight?" Samantha loved 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper and of course had a deep appreciation for any hall of famer like 'Mean Gene'.

"Mhm lass. Gene is introducing me first thing tonight and I'll be issuing an apology for my recent, uh behavior." He was of course referring to when he brogue kicked the referee out of anger.

"Well that's good of you to do hun."

"Yes, I try to be a good fella from time to time." He winked at her as they continued to walk and eventually went separate ways.

A little bit later Samantha was sitting in the locker room with some of the diva's, lacing up her shoes and putting on her knee pads when the beginning of the show started.

"You know Sheamus is going to get chewed out any moment now, and it's going to be hilarious." Beth Phoenix quipped under her breath.

"I think he'll be fine. If only he wasn't a ginger..." One diva sighed to herself, commenting on his looks.

_He looks pretty damn good for being a red head! I'll have to make some meme's for that later and put them on Twitter hehe_

"Let me tell you guys something, I don't agree with what Sheamus did, but sometimes you just gotta make some noise! That's what this kid is all about." Booker T's cool voice, guest commentator said as Sheamus with pride beat his chest once in the ring.

"Thank you, Mean Gene. It's enough to be honored to be in the ring with a legend such as yourself, thank you." He shook hands with the older man, a sight to see having Sheamus come off humbled.

"You know, honor's an important word around here you know. When you represent the WWE as world heavyweight champion, there's a code of honor you have to adhere to. Last week I didn't respect that code and I let everybody down. The referee made a bad decision on my match and I let my emotions get the better of me. There's no excuse for my actions. There's no excuse for my behavior. So right now, I'd like to publicly apologize to referee Chad Patton, to all the WWE officials, and everybody all over the world. I'm sorry." He paused and then went on about how he always had to learn things the hard way before being interrupted by John Laurinaitis.

"Uh-oh. John looks pissed." Samantha said to the group that was silent in fascination and anticipation for what the general manager would have to say.

Apparently John hadn't heard any part of the apology because as he stormed into the ring, he demanded Sheamus to apologize.

"I just did! That's what I've been out here doing for the last five minutes." Sheamus said astounded by how ridiculous he found it to be.

"Well I didn't hear it, do it again!" John said in a childish, petty manner.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._ Samantha felt bad for Sheamus who was made to apologize separately three times before punishing him even further.

"Oh my god, he can't be serious, tag team with Gene Okerlund!" Samantha was in disbelief as the rest of the locker room reacted in their own ways. Some booed at John's decision, others laughed to the dismay of both Sheamus and Okerlund.

The screen zoomed in on the duo's reaction while John left the stadium, leaving them to mull over the impending match. They reassuringly threw one arm around each other in friendship but Samantha still didn't know how they would pull it off.

_Mean Gene is well past sixty years old; this definitely isn't fair for them._

"Hey, Sammy! I just heard that we're up in a six person tag team coming up." Natayla barked over the loud buzz in the room.

_Wow, really? My first real tag team match, not bad._

"Shit, I don't know if I should be glad or intimidated. Who we got?" Natalya and Sammy moved to the side, away from the rest of the girls.

"We get to tag with Khali against that Drew McIntrye tool and the Bella twins. I heard they don't like you." She crossed her arms and leaned against the locker, having to tilt her head up a little to Sammy since she was shorter.

"The feeling's mutual, so us working together, should be interesting." She raised her eyebrows in hope that the two would end up getting along.

"Yeah, we'll see. Just don't get in the way of us winning and we'll be good sweetheart. I know you're new and all." Natalya said with a sweet condescension that Samantha shrugged off.

"Alright, well let's do it!" It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination, each woman wrapping an arm around the Great Khali. The dj played his theme song so the two diva's just followed suit with him to save time.

_Are those two still cocky, even after I beat them? _Sammy mused to herself when she saw the Bella's sitting on the top corner of the rope with Drew.

Sammy and Natalya strutted around Khali, not caring about the competition they were up against, fairly confident in their ability. The bell went off and Khali and Drew began in a basic head lock with each other, before the Indian threw him back and then followed it up with a short arm clothes line.

"Whoooo!" Natalya yelled in encouragement, raising an arm as if we were winning points. Drew backed out of the ring, tagging Nikki who was surprised by his cowardice.

"I'm better than this!" Drew protested, backing out of the match and leaving the diva's to just square off.

"Come on Nikki!" Brie screamed at her twin. Khali tagged Sammy in and the two automatically went at it.

Nikki rushed and slammed her to the mat, both woman quickly getting up, Sammy ready to retaliate. Sammy landed a bitch kick to Nikki's face (she was glad to have her own version of the bicycle kick the commentators labeled), throwing her off her game with just enough time for Sammy to successfully maneuver herself into the rebel yell.

"Sammy's got her in the anaconda vice CM Punk taught her! Nikki Bella's about to tap out!" Matt Stryker was astonished by how quickly the events of the match turned in their favor.

"TAP OUT!" Sammy yelled in fury, letting the crowd see how brutal she could be and also letting out all of her frustration over the past week.

_Ding ding! I win! Didn't even need Nat's help on this one._

"Here are your winners, Natalya, The Great Khali, and Sammy Faye!" Lilian said to the crowd.

Sammy jumped up in glee but kept her own personality out of it. She yelled in triumph, raising her arms brutishly if it were even possible for a slender woman to do.

"Hell yes, that's how you do it girl." Natalya high fived her as they left the ring and started dancing around Khali.

The Bella twins were left standing dumbfounded at how they could let another match slip from their grip. Before they could exit, suddenly May Young's music started playing, an aging semi-retired female wrestler that pioneered and played a big role in woman's wrestling.

"It's May Young! All the legends are out tonight!" Styker said, commenting on the current blast from the past that appeared for them.

The senior woman came hobbling out just a few feet away from them and first met Khali, feisty by pretend kicking him in the shin to get him to kneel down and kiss her.

"Oh my god that is disgusting!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"She's got the tongue too!" Booker T added in.

_This night just got better._

The group continued to celebrate with the woman for the next few minutes, even after the show cut to commercial. Eventually it did end, leaving Samantha to go find DeeDee, then Sheamus.

"You did great! That Drew guy is a total coward." Dee hugged her back stage, blackberry in hand.

"Thanks hun, but it was a fluke. Buttttt, I still got to kick the crap out of a Bella tonight so I'm pretty satisfied."

"That is true. Hopefully after a few more matches, I can work on you maybe starting to wrestle on RAW! By the way, you don't have to wait up for me tonight at the hotel, Daniel invited me to come stay with him." DeeDee said optimistically for her best friend and herself.

"Maybe, just maybe one day, but I'm glad where I'm at now. This victory was much needed that's for sure. I'm gonna go find Stephen, he's going to be doing a segment backstage with Gene Okerlund! Sweetest old man you'd ever meet by the way." They said good bye for the night and minutes later she was joining the two men in a white sitting room.

_I'm just going to pretend like I didn't hear the Daniel part so I don't have to gag in disgust._

"Gene, it's an honor to meet you!" She hugged and shook hands with the hall of famer, and kissed him on the cheek causing him to go red.

"It's lovely to meet you too sweetheart." Even as Gene said this, Samantha couldn't help but have a smile on her face for the fact he was wearing a great white shirt to match Sheamus'.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss? You're gonna make me be a lonely fella over here lass!" She slyly grinned at her.

"But of course my love!" She joked in a fancy voice.

"Sammy, why don't you do this segment with us? We'll look better having you next to us." Samantha was truly flattered by the compliment.

"Aww thank you, but I don't want to impose."

"Oh it's nothing dear, right Sheamus?" He waved her resistance away and nodded to the camera man to roll the film.

"Sheamus, I don't mind tellin' ya, I don't like our chances tonight!" Gene shook his head while Sheamus had a small grin on his face, and his bulky arms crossed.

"However, I'm checking out that smile on your face, have you got something up your sleeve?" The gentleman inquired, honestly curious.

"Oh, I think he does, this lad usually does." Sammy threw in before Sheamus could reply.

"Gene, I'm not gonna lie to ya! We're probably not gonna win tonight." He placed a hand on his shoulder while Samantha feigned a concerned gasp.

"Well, what's that smile all about? How can you smile?" Mean Gene was confused.

"You think I'm going to give John Laurinaitus the satisfaction of seeing me sweat over this match? No way! Plus, how often is it that I get to tag with the legendary Mean Gene Okerlund? I used to watch you as a kid. This is great! So, no matter what happens, it's all pretty cool, and if we survive tonight, the first pint's on me."

"That's the spirit Sheamus! Hell, I'll even buy one for you!" Samantha chimed in.

"Did you say, if we survive tonight?" Gene was a little skeptical of the wording.

"Gene, we'll either drink to remember, or we'll drink to forget!" Sheamus chuckled and wrapped an arm on both Gene's shoulder and Samantha's. The cameraman stopped filming then and left the room just as the trio started to tell wrestling stories, the younger two mostly listening.

"Well, I suppose we've got to be going now Sheamus. Sammy my dear, it was a pleasure meeting you and I wish you the best of luck for your bright future!" Gene leaned into Sammy's welcoming embrace and then placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand.

"Gene, you are too much. There isn't a mean thing about you!" She teased him.

"Aye there isn't, one of the best ever! I'll be seeing you around Sammy, tell Phil I said hi." The two left, leaving her finally with the free time to go hit the showers and get changed out of her wrestling attire.

Once she was out and dressed, the match had already started, and of course the odds didn't look very much in their favor. Despite this, Sheamus held up a valiant defense. The match took a turn for the worst when Gene was forced to tag in and was corned by Daniel Bryan, Alberto Del Rio and even Ricardo who taunted him.

_They wouldn't dare hurt him!_

Ricardo dared raise his fist but before anything could be done, Sammy cheered on as all of the blast from the past guests miraculously showed up in defense of the two men. Roddy led the charge, not caring about getting in Daniel's face and smack talking while Sheamus sneaked back into the ring.

_Nice!_

Sheamus used the rope as leverage to lean forward and just as Daniel turned back around from the opposite rope, Sheamus daringly landed a brogue kick right to his face, giving them the win.

"Yes! Good job boys!" Samantha smiled at the end result, not caring about the method of how they won.

"Here are your winners: Mean Gene Okerlund and Sheamus!" Howard Finkel, the special announcer called out for them.

All of the older men gathered into the ring, both to congratulate on the win and to gang up on Ricardo who was now cowering in the middle, scared. The men took their turns beating up the coward, all to the entertainment of the WWE universe, with Sheamus ending it with his signature kick. His theme song resumed as all the men celebrated, but not for long.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention please." Michael Cole was now getting in the ring, much to Samantha's confusion, considering he had no business being there.

"I want you guys to hand it all to the WWE legends for a wonderful job here tonight."

_I don't know about this. _

Roddy Piper sure didn't either; he had his hands on his hips and a look of "what the hell do you want?", much like Samantha would also have.

"I know you guys have gotta get back to the retirement home, so let's just do a little photo op, before we uh, say good night on SmackDown." The men menacingly gathered around him, clearly not liking the retirement home jab.

"I was just kidding! I love you guys!" It was too late for Cole to make excuses as he was thrown out of the ring, ending the night's episode.

"Haha! Michael Cole, sometimes you can just be an idiot. Good way to end the show though." Samantha said to herself out loud.

_I've gotta get out of here, sometimes I take too much stock in what goes on during these episodes!_

Samantha left since she was going to be busy tomorrow; she would be appearing on WWE's Bottom line show with the host Scott Stanford to answer a few questions about the current feud with Punk and Jericho. Vince had decided during this time it would be best to keep Punk laying low, but still wanted to capitalize by sending her in to stir the pot, upping the ante.

_It's exposure for me but I'm not giving away too much that's for sure._

Samantha drove herself back to the hotel but not to the room she was staying in.

***Pov switch**

It hadn't even been a second from the time Phil answered and opened the door to let Samantha in, that she was in his embrace. They hadn't had much time this week to see each other, so Samantha definitely showed her enthusiasm to see him by planting her lips to his.

_Getting down to business I see._

"Hey there gorgeous. Good job tonight by the way." He pulled his head back once their lips broke off and said to her.

"I'd like to say it was luck that was on my side, but the fact McIntrye chickened out so fast definitely played an integral part. You like my moves?" She let go of him in order to shut the door behind her and dropped her bag.

"Oh yeah, what was that finishing move you used and who taught you that? Hmmm..." Phil sarcastically said, looking up as if wondering.

"Well if you must know, I call it the rebel yell but the original some wrestler taught me not too long ago. Likes to flirt and hang out with me, claims to be the voice of the voiceless. You know, the cocky arrogant type of wrestler that thinks he's the best in the world!" She teased him, not being serious at all.

"Oh, is he from Chicago like you and really good looking? He must be if he is in such a high caliber league of a pretty girl like yourself." He scooped her up, letting her wrap her legs around him and began to kiss her.

They made it to the bed and Samantha let out a tired, yet content sigh.

_Shit, I wish I could be that tired. A whole lot of nothing happened to me today, besides working out and going to a couple of meetings._

"You are so cute and ridiculous sometimes, but I like your dry sense of humor bub." She placed an adoring hand to smooth over his brown hair.

"Oh so what do you think you are now, Wolverine, calling me bub?" He started to lightly tickle her, satisfied at his X-Men reference.

"No, not the tickles! I have...no defense!" She burst out laughing as he got her under the arms and in the side.

"Oh, I might stop. I'd probably be more inclined if you gave me a back massage." He said suggestively.

"You've got yourself a deal buster! Turn over and take that shirt off boy." She demanded of him in a feisty way.

"Yes ma'am." With her still sitting on top of him, he rose his shirt up above his head, revealing his perfectly muscled chest that always drew a look of desire from the diva.

"Ugh, hurry up and turn over so you don't get me going over those abs. It's been a long day Mr. Punk, and Sammy is feeling touchy tonight." She said devilishly.

_Uh-oh, I've got a horn dog over here. Definitely not a problem for me._

She proceeded to give a ten minute long back massage, resulting in a few "ooh's" and "ah's" from the man. Once she was done she firmly turned him over with his help and straddled his hips seductively.

"Now I think if you keep those hips of yours against me like that I might get a little touchy..." Was the last thing she let him say as she caught his mouth with her lips, her fingers gingerly touching his beard.

As they kissed, he started to pull her shirt over her head as his pulse began to quicken in more than just one place. She left his lips to trail kisses all along his neck, gently nipping at it with her teeth. She was left in just her pants and bra which Phil quickly discarded with grace.

"Stay down, I wanna be on top." She said as she firmly placed her hands on his chest.

"No issue there toots!" His palms openly conceding to her.

They took their turns taking off the rest of their clothes while kissing each other hurriedly. She lightly lay on top of him, keeping his face close to hers while she ran her fingers through his hair that wasn't slicked back like usual. Phil's hands and mouth took turns with her breasts, taking them into his gratefully as she moaned softly into his ear.

"Touch me." Samantha hinted to her most secret body part.

She gasped as his fingers found his way down to the space in between her legs, which was pooling with warmth and wetness, making him all the more harder. His two fingers slid in and out of her, savoring the feel of her womanhood, causing her to moan in surprise and pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered, teasing her.

"Yes!" She arched her back in response.

Just as her pleasure was building up, he took his fingers out and placed himself at her entrance, letting her take it from there. Her hands found his member and wasted no time by pushing it in, adjusting to his size. The next few minutes she rode him back and forth, the two becoming too lost in pleasure to care about how loud they were being in the hotel room.

"Will you two shut up?" Dolph Ziggler's voice yelled through the wall, getting a laugh from the two.

_Classic._

"BEST IN THE WORLD RIGHT HERE!" Samantha yelled in a half serious, half joking manner to tease the blonde man, not caring he could hear them.

_Did that just happen?_

Growing tired, Samantha stopped moving and let Phil do the work, letting him thrust his hips upwards like a jack rabbit, causing her to moan even louder than ever before.

"Best in the world!" Phil called out in a humorous way (also loud enough to be heard through the wall, to Ziggler's chagrin) as they both met their climax together.

"Oh my god, so funny." Samantha chuckled in between breathing as she laid down next to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"But seriously, did that just happen? I guess there's a first time for everything, having someone hear you next door." He said to her, fully satisfied.

"Oh well, he'll be fine I think! SORRY ZIGGLER!" She yelled next to the wall.

"Yeah, whatever, just shut up already! Some of us are trying to sleep." His slightly muffled voice could be heard in reply.

_Always something interesting with this girl._

***Pov switch**

**April 14th **

Samantha stood next to Scott on Bottom line, ready for the interview to already be over with (when it had just started) as she dreaded messing it up.

_Shit, hope I don't fuck up my first real interview. Just be honest Sammy._

"Our special guest today is the newly drafted Diva, Sammy Faye. How are you doing lately?" The host asked her.

"You know, Scott I've seen better over this past week but I think things are going just fine! I've only been in the WWE for less than a month and already a lot has happened." She said candidly to him in her seat.

"Yes, you have been doing a lot, it would seem since Wrestlemania. Tell us, what are your thoughts on the on-going Chris Jericho/CM Punk feud?"

"It's absolutely ridiculous, Chris Jericho is one of the lowest people I've ever met. I can understand why he wants to take back his past title of being the _so-called_ best in the world, but his past actions against Punk have been totally uncalled for." She rolled her eyes at the mention of Jericho, putting both her personal thoughts and her gimmick into the answer.

"That's understandable. And what do you think about Jericho's recent accusations against you for being a party girl? Doesn't that bother CM Punk at all?" He inquired to her.

"Punk knows who I am, so I don't have to explain myself just because he's straight edge. I'll admit, before coming to the WWE I partied like any other college girl does. Who doesn't enjoy a few drinks? I can say Chris Jericho has definitely blown my past out of proportion and is only using it as a tool to mess with us." She calmly said, not letting her inner emotions come out.

"Speaking of which, on the March 30th episode of SmackDown, you actually debuted. What was that like, wrestling in front of all those people for the first time, and at such a young age?"

"It was amazing Scott, but I was just glad to have gotten the opportunity to be where I'm at so fast. That, and I got to beat up a Bella twin!" She joked with him, getting a polite laugh out of the older man.

"That is true! So can you let us in on what compelled you to get that infamous kiss you shared with CM Punk after your victory?"

"Oh that! Well, The Ms. Demeanor is a naughty girl and likes to have fun by mixing things up, what can I say? Punk is definitely cute, I'll admit." She carefully chose her words, not wanting to give away the exact nature of their relationship.

"There have been rumors swirling around that you two are an item, any comment on that and also, how do you see your relationship with the champion as effecting you in lieu of the Chris Jericho feud?"

_Wow, he's hitting me with everything._

"Well, I can't say we are an item, but I can't really say we aren't at the same time. I definitely respect CM Punk's privacy so I'll have to get back to you about that. I knew what I was getting myself into when I involved myself with Jericho, and I really don't regret it. Punk is the better man and doesn't deserve the crap he's been getting from him I think." She said, with an edge of attitude only Sammy Faye would have.

"Well, thank you Sammy for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come talk with us and give us some insight on recent events! Good luck with your future matches, we're rooting for ya." Scott ended the interview, leaving just enough time for her to reply.

"No, thank you Scott, it was my pleasure to come on here to talk with you." They hugged and the cameraman wrapped up, leaving the show to go to commercial.

_I made it through!_

DeeDee met her backstage, congratulating her as any good manager and best friend would do. They left the studio and made their way back to the hotel to get their things together for the long trip to London, England since next week's RAW and SmackDown would be specially filmed there.

_London, here I come!_

**So I know in last chapter I said I was going to be also putting RAW in here but I changed my mind since I did end up having a long enough chapter as it is (and also including the interview) but RAW London version will definitely be in the next one. DeeDee's definitely not making the best choices with Daniel but maybe she'll have a white knight in shining armor at the end of the day, who knows! Well I do but im not telling you :P I definitely enjoyed taking Alicia Fox out of that tag team and putting Sammy in, I think she's better but that's just me XP Hope you liked the lemons, the Ziggler part is dedicated to Angelgirl16290 who gave me the balls to write it :)**


	10. Bumps and bruises

**Hey gals/guys! This is a combination RAW and SmackDown chapter :D I just really wanna thank YourAwkward, Ritz to Rubble, nadinesmith12345, wades wife, sazbelle, and RedPunk4Life for all adding favorites/alerts etc. it's been really nice knowing that people are following this story! A special thanks always goes out to Angelgirl16290 for reviewing faithfully. If any of you like Sheamus, check out her story 'My happy ending', it features him and her original character Chelsea! I can only hope to get up to over 100K plus words as she has with her story :)**

**April 16th RAW **

Fifteen minutes into the show CM Punk had finally won against Mark Henry for the third and final time in London, England. He had hurt his side in the process but it was well worth the win.

_Sure, it took a steel chair to his face, but whatever gets the job done. I bet Sammy's jumping for joy backstage right now._

"Cole, you and I both have to eat our words, that no disqualification came back to haunt Mark Henry, not CM Punk!" Jerry Lawler said.

"That it did, a resilient CM Punk, this is where the match turned...skull first for Henry into the steel chair and then the champion would capitalize, taking every advantage of the no disqualification rule. It's CM Punk, impressive tonight as he retains his championship against Mark Henry!" Michael Cole went on with the recap of the last moments of the match.

Punk got to his knees with his belt slung over his shoulder, gingerly holding his side which was aching.

_Whew, glad I survived that match!_

"Punk, hey Punk! Punk! Congratulations, great job. You finally beat the big man, good for you. You know, I'm sitting in this bar and it's kind of a disgusting place. It wreaks of beer, and then I realized, is that the bar that wreaks of beer or is that you, after I dosed you in it last week on RAW?" Chris Jericho interrupted the victory, his video feed via the big screen.

_Oh this guy thinks he's funny._

"I bet you can't wait to get your hands in me Punk. Well, I can help you with that, because due to my domination over you, over the last couple of weeks I've been granted a WWE championship match. And I had to make a little concession to get it, but that's okay, concession is this: in two weeks at Extreme rules, for the WWE championship, it's gonna be CM Punk versus Chris Jericho in a Chicago street fight!" He tried to say this menacingly but as Punk rose to his feet, he had an amused devilish look on his face.

_I hope Samantha's getting as much of a kick out of this as I am._

"Well Chris, excuse me. I don't see how you're gonna survive a Chicago street fight because if you saw what I just did to the world's strongest man, let me assure you that in _Chicago,_ when we fight in the streets there is no disqualification. It seems to be poetic justice because this is no longer about me being best in the world, this is about me kicking your ass! And now you're telling me I get to do it in front of my friends and my family in front of my hometown? In front of my father, in front of my sister, and in front of my mother?" He pointed incredulously to put emphasis at how ironic he thought it all was.

"Punk, do you have some whiskey goggles on? Who do you think you're talking to, you're flexing those beer muscles, you're talking really tough. Listen, say what you want but do me a favor. Promise me you'll show up to Extreme rules sober, with your faculties complete, because I saw what you did earlier today before _this_ show. I've got the footage to prove it, let me show ya where you were today." Jericho rolled a tape and just as it was finishing showing him walking to a pub, Sammy came out with a goofy look on her face.

"Jericho, are you for real? Oh boy, what a joke." Sammy walked and spoke into her mic at the same time. She wore blue jeans with one of her signature black tank tops, her hair tousled about her.

"Oh, I'm serious. What were you doing in a pub, just hours before the show Punk? Were you drinking, were you drinking with Sammy? Are you two drunk right now?" His over-exaggerated acting accusing them.

_This douche bag is certainly a character._

Sammy quickly took her place next to Punk, letting him reply to the blonde haired man on the screen.

"You wanna come down here and smell my breath, Jericho? Be a man and come find out for yourself right now if I'm drunk, come on! Come on! And hey, I'm straight edge but that doesn't mean my friends don't. I can't go to a pub in merry old England and have some fish and chips with a friend of mine?" Sammy nodded to him in encouragement along with the whole crowd cheering positively for Punk.

"Alright, now you're just talking pathetically, now you're just talking-you're in denial Punk. Okay, you're just making up stories, you probably were in that pub getting drunk with Sammy since she loves being drunk all the time any ways. You're starting to sound just like your father. Is this how it starts with dear old dad? Did he just go to the pub for a couple pops with his buddy..."

At this point, Punk had heard it all and he was tired of hearing the same crappy accusations Jericho had been flinging his way.

"Oh my god, does this guy ever shut up?" Sammy said off mic to Punk as the older man kept going on.

"Your straight edge lifestyle has become a facade. You've lost everything, you've lost your dignity, you've lost your honor, you've lost your personal beliefs and in two weeks at Extreme rules you're going to lose the only thing you have left, the WWE championship." He said as if he already knew the future outcome.

_Don't worry toots, I got this._ Sammy looked like she wanted to tear the man in half.

"Well you know what Chris, I'm sick and tired of you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Chris left abruptly, agitating Punk in the process.

"Screw him!" Sammy said as Punk turned away from the screen.

_End of segment, good. I'm happy I can be done talking to that ass wipe._

They left the ring during the commercial break and weren't technically scheduled for any more appearances, at least not CM Punk.

"I can't wait for Extreme rules!" Samantha was excited for the match up considering it was in their hometown of Chicago.

"Me too toots. My side's killing me, I need to go rest for a little bit." She threw a semi-supporting arm around him and walked down the hall until he found a couch to catch his breath on.

"I'm gonna go get some air and clear my head out some babe, but I'll be back in a little bit." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure thing." He buried his face in a comic book and nodded off to her as his attention became absorbed in it.

***Pov switch**

"Hey AJ, wait up!" Samantha ran up to the petite diva who was walking by herself down a hall.

"Oh hey, Samantha. Sorry for being weird the other day, it was nice of you to be there for me." AJ said shyly, admitting her own fault.

"You're totally fine, I would be the same way if I had a boyfriend who did that sort of thing to me." She threw a reassuring smile her way, even though AJ still seemed a little uneasy.

"Thanks. I was just about to go talk to Kofi, want to come with?" Of course Samantha accepted; she really was working on associating more with other girls.

Once they found Kofi, he was showing something on his phone to AJ when Samantha looked over her shoulder to see Daniel approaching them.

_Why does it seem like this jerk follows me around? Can't get away from him sometimes._

"You gotta smile a little bit more, I know you've been down about your break up but you'd be better off without him." Before the two could really go talk further, Daniel had arrived.

_Good point Kofi, but too bad Daniel's about to barge in!_

"What is going on here? Are you hitting on AJ?" Daniel pointed a finger Kofi's direction accusingly.

"Not at all." Kofi coolly replied..

"Just because I clearly don't want her doesn't mean it's open season."

_Seriously, do I have to get involved in every douche bag problem around here?_

"Nothing's happening!" AJ pathetically protested before being shushed.

"Why does it matter to you Daniel? Since you have been after MY manager lately and all, what AJ does or doesn't do is none of your business." Samantha crossed her arms, confronting the egotistical Bryan in defense of her friends.

"Oh and you'll tattle on me Sammy? I'd like to see you try. AJ, I want you to watch what I do to Kofi in the ring tonight. Cuz when I put him in the Lebell lock...wait a second, why am I calling it the LeBell lock? I am better than Gene LeBell ever was, I mean who did he ever beat? From now on, it will be called the yes lock! Because when the referee asks you if you wanna quit, you will be screaming yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." He incessantly starting to chant with his index fingers pointing upwards, with no end in sight.

"You're stupid." Kofi and AJ walked off in defeat but Samantha stayed behind, holding her ground. The camera finally went off so Daniel finally quieted down.

"You may have had AJ wrapped around your finger, but you aren't going to play my best friend, so you better watch out buddy." She poked him in the chest and then stalked off.

Later on in the show after John Cena had his ongoing spat with John Laurinaitis, was Kofi's match against Daniel and it wasn't looking like he would win. Phil had fallen asleep on the couch, his comic across his chest as Samantha sat at a table watching with Stephen.

"I know I haven't been here for long but Daniel is starting to get under my skin already. Maybe it's the fact he's going for my best friend." She sat with an apple in her hand, shaving pieces of it off with a Swiss army knife and eating it in between sentence exchanges with him.

"I really do like DeeDee, I don't know why she's with that fella. I'm going after him." Before she knew it, Stephen was out of his chair and out of the room to confront the fellow heavyweight.

"What the hell...Stephen!" She put the knife down, confused. She looked up at the monitor and saw Daniel had just won the match by putting Kofi in the yes lock. He started his chant but then mercilessly did the lock again.

"Whaa, what's going on now?" Phil said with his eyes closed.

"It's fine, don't worry about us!" She said as she flew out the door after Stephen where she saw him run out into the stadium, down the ramp.

He ran into the ring as fast as a lightning bolt but his brogue kick to Daniel was missed, letting the man slip out of the ring. Samantha ran out onto the ramp but stopped as Daniel backed up, facing away from her. Sheamus put his hands to the rope, backing off from the pursuit but smiling because he knew she had Daniel exactly where she wanted him.

_Finally I get to do the bitch kick to this jerk! In front of my mentor too haha_

Her kick went right to his face as he turned around to meet her, surprising everyone.

"There's Sammy out of no where doing her bicycle kick to Daniel Bryan's face! She's definitely getting a little Diva revenge against him." Jerry said, laughing.

"Sheamus is gonna have to wait two weeks for the best two out of three match up at Extreme rules." Michael replied.

Sammy didn't bother to stay by Daniel who was clutching at his face, ready to clamber away. She strutted up to the ring as Sheamus' theme song played and joined him to help Kofi up.

"Girl, you are crazy coming down here to help me." Kofi coughed out with effort.

"You alright bud?" Sheamus mainly supported the Ghanian-American who was having trouble standing upright without being a little shaky.

"Uh-huh." Daniel managed to get up but still had a smile on his face as he walked out.

_What, does he think he's going to get some kind of revenge against me?_

"Well boys, I think I'm done for the night! Punk for sure is." They left the ring as the commercial hit.

"Thanks again you two, I'll definitely be doing a shout out to you on the backstage fallout tonight." Kofi waved to the two bye as he went to see the on staff doctor.

"So should I talk to DeeDee or should I give you the honor?" Stephen placed both hands on his hips in concern.

_I think he really does care for her._

"I'll see what I can do; it's probably better I do it than you, but if I need your back up I know who to call if Daniel gets a little rough." Samantha winked at him and the two hugged before leaving for the night, Samantha going with Phil.

**April 20th SmackDown**

Samantha relied on the company of others on tonight's SmackDown because she hadn't been put in a match. The board wanted to push and get her over but not to the point where she would be in the position of threatening to take the Diva's championship; that would come later. So here she was, making appearances on RAW and SmackDown this week while in London, but doing nothing big for her own career.

"Stop being impatient kiddo, you're doing fine so far." Phil gently chided her.

"Sorry, I'm just a worry wart sometimes." She winked at him and quickly kissed him on the lips as they walked hand and hand, wandering around the backstage.

"Hey DeeDee!" Samantha's voice perked up and then immediately went down as she saw her best friend also walking hand and hand with Daniel Bryan, who threw a scowl in her direction.

"Hey hun, hey Phil!" She enthusiastically waved at the pair, not to Daniel's delight.

"Come on DeeDee, I've gotta be on stage now!" He roughly pulled her away from the two, making Samantha furrow her brow. She wanted to scream at DeeDee to get away from the guy but held her silence this time.

"He's already starting to act the way he did with AJ, I can see it now." Samantha shook her head sadly, wondering if her friend really understood what she was getting herself into.

"I doubt Daniel is going to do anything drastic Samantha. Don't you worry about him, if he doesn't mind his manners, me and Stephen will team up against him and Brogue-go to sleep him!" He teased to get her to lighten her mood.

"Wow, as goofy as that sounds I'd love to see that." They stopped for a moment and he put his hands to her face, making her look up into his eyes.

"Mhm, you and Dee can be our cheerleaders."

"Oh really? I probably wouldn't look like the typical/pretty girl cheerleader, just a fair warning." As she said this, he picked her up by her hips and held her up in the air.

"You're better than that any ways." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, then slowly her feet touched the floor again as he let her down.

"CM Punk with a soft side, who'd have thought it?" She wise cracked to him.

"I'm secretly a romantic. Which reminds me, I have something special planned at Extreme rules, but we'll just have to see how things go that night I guess."

_Damn, I hate having to wait for surprises._

"Well, maybe I'll have something planned also! I'm really not looking forward to seeing my father. Things can be unpredictable with him." Samantha usually didn't talk about her father so she left it at that.

"Daniel is really laying into AJ again." Phil shook his head as he looked at the tv monitor, where he was laying in the worst insults he could manage to her very existence. Samantha pulled out her phone from her back pocket and texted her friend.

_Dee, Daniel is clearly a jerk. Do you now see how he treated and still treats AJ?_

_He told me he's really only doing it for the publicity. He just won't tell AJ because she'll ruin it for him. -DD_

_If you say so hun._

The pair continued walking backstage and Samantha kept a close eye on the monitors when she did pass by one. Daniel had left the ring and it could be seen AJ was very distraught, but in a far off way. Her fellow diva Natalya made her way into the ring and by the time the bell went off, AJ still looked in a daze.

"I know that look, I've gotta get down there. I'll see you in a little bit!" She hurriedly said to Phil, leaving him alone. She ran to the main entrance and saw Kaitlyn watching in interest for her friend.

"I don't like where this is going Sammy." And just as soon as the sentence left her mouth was when all fiery diva hell broke out on AJ's end.

Natalya was slapped hard across the face right after trying to check on AJ to see if she was alright, but at first Sammy and Kaitlyn did nothing since technically it was a match. Within five seconds AJ went off like a loose cannon.

"Let's go!" They said to each other, running into the stadium to save Natalya and get AJ to calm down. When they got there, the referee was having a hard enough time keeping her from attacking the blonde.

"AJ, stop!" It took both Kaitlyn and the man to fully get her away from Natalya's corner; the bell dinging. She continued to scream as Sammy crouched in front of Natalya to make sure she was alright.

"Jesus christ, I was just seeing if she was okay!" Natalya was frazzled, but not broken.

"Kait, just get her out of here!" The two diva's nodded and the former pushed the five foot three, distraught woman out of the ring.

"Screw this, I'm getting out of here. Thanks Sammy for helping." Natalya was helped up to her feet by the taller woman and uneasily walked out. After staying with the Canadian for a few more minutes to make sure she was okay, she went her own way.

_Jeeze, drama filled night already. I guess it's making up for me not wrestling tonight._

John must have been really pushing for her to work tonight because Eve sent her a text message fifteen minutes later. She ordered her to meet up for a backstage segment with Drew McIntrye and Heath Slater; not her favorite wrestlers in the company per se.

"Hey there, cutie pie!" Heath, with his ridiculous ginger locks (Sammy only liked Sheamus') and southern accent, tilted his fedora hat to her in greeting.

"So I guess John is making me film with you two during Ryback's so-called match tonight? I saw the kid who they've got for tonight; I think I could probably beat him in a match!"

_Might as well set aside any annoyances with these two; Laurinaitis would want them to get under my skin._ _Camera time!_

"We should totally bet!" Heath obnoxiously declared.

"On what exactly? If Sammy Faye can beat that kid or if Ryback will win?" Drew asked, pulling his hair up in a half pony tail.

"I think we all know I'd wipe that kids face on the mat but that's not the matter at hand. Drew, why don't you enlighten Heath whose going to win?" Sammy said nonchalantly with her hands on her hips.

"Gee, I wonder whose gonna win this one?" Drew was obviously sarcastic.

Once Ryback entered, the three wrestlers conversed, not exactly audible to the SmackDown audience at home, (since Lillian's announcement over powered their voices) but they would still be able to tell what they were talking about, based off of their body language.

"This kid doesn't stand a chance but at least he can get some kicks in. Usually no one gets anything in on Ryback." She commentated thoughtfully.

"I wanna put money on this!" Slater jokingly pulled out a wad of cash, fanning it out in the palm of his hand, at the expense of the local amateur.

"No dude!" Drew knew it was a silly wish but he still laughed at Slater's qualms.

_These two are just one big, giant eye roll to me. Too bad I have to play along._

"Oh please Slater, those are all one dollar bills. I bet that's not even your money! Now this however, is definitely my money." Sammy pulled out a whole handful of twenties and fifties that she had conveniently brought with her since she left her purse at the hotel.

Drew laughed, sending her a wink but Heath just shrugged it off as he always did, pretending she didn't say anything. The match quickly ended, showing a close up on the screen of Ryback's face. Drew and Heath kept talking about the match for a few more moments and then Sammy brought herself back into it.

"So you're saying he looks like an idiot? I'm gonna tell him." Heath trying to stir up the pot since he didn't have anything better to say.

"Tell him! I'll be back in Scotland!" The man said back, clearly not intimidated by the threat.

"Boys, boys. You know Ryback would hunt the both of you down before you even got out of this building."

"Alright, I understand." Heath didn't dispute what she said. The segment ended and the diva sighed with relief so she could cut the acting.

"Hey, where ya going?" Drew caught her hand as she turned to walk away.

"I don't really feel like talking to you McIntrye, after that stunt you pulled leaving the Bella's out in the dust. I may not like them but if I were their partner, I certainly wouldn't abandon them just because I was up against Khali." She furrowed her eyebrow in disapproval at him, then yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"That match was a joke and I can and do, do better than that. Maybe it's because you're new here, but sometimes matches like that are pointless to do. I don't know why you're complaining and defending them, you won any ways." His logic made sense, but she still didn't approve fully.

"Well, maybe I would rather win a little more cleanly? I do have principles after all." She sarcastically said to him as she began to walk away. He must have had no reply for her because she was allowed to peacefully leave the room.

A few minutes of wandering the halls brought her to passing by Teddy Long, who sported a ridiculous English guard-inspired outfit outside John Laurinaitis' room.

"Oh no Teddy! He's got you doing this? Hopefully it won't be for long." She patted him on the back and since he wasn't allowed to reply back to her, she kept on walking.

_I know John's all about showcasing his power, but really? Teddy is a class act!_

"Sammy, time to go! Bryan, Henry, and Rhodes are already out ready for the match." Sheamus caught her as she arrived, ready to be his valet, a supporting friend as always.

_I guess I'll have to wait until the show is over to see Phil again. Busy, busy._

"Alright, let's do this! Did DeeDee go out there with Bryan?" She smoothed her red tank top for creases and hoped her best friend wouldn't be there in support of their adversary.

"What are ya doing lass? You know you always look good. And yes, sadly she's there with him."

"Thank you but a girl's always gotta check! Damn, well this might be a little awkward. I don't know what she see's in him."

'Written in my face' began to play as they made their way back to the ring.

"Your opponent first, accompanied by Sammy Faye. Weighing in at two hundred sixty-seven pounds, he is the world heavyweight champion, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Sheamus raised his arms out from his side and yelled brutishly.

"The world heavyweight champion has been trending in a positive way for quite some time. Sammy Faye is here with him to lend her support. Her manager, DeeDee Miller is on the opposite side supporting Daniel Bryan so there might be some friction there." Matt Stryker said.

Once Sheamus was done showing off, he threw his black and white tshirt over the ring to Sammy and then Randy Orton and Khali came out respectively.

_This should be fun watching! They're pretty evenly matched, so I have no idea whose going to win._

"Hey sissy, you having a good night?" Dee came up to her and made light conversation, careful with her body language since they were in front of everyone.

"Not too bad, wish I could have wrestled but there's nothing that I could have done since John wouldn't let me." She shrugged it off and let DeeDee go back to the opposing side of the ring and watched on.

Just as Khali was about to hoist himself up into the ring, Cody Rhodes came out of no where it seemed like and struck at his knee.

"HEY!" Sammy yelled in frustration at the unsportsmanlike conduct that just took place practically in front of her.

Khali was down on the floor in an instant, painfully holding his knee. Sammy was naturally the first one to reach him, and out of friendship and concern, stayed by his side to try to help him. Rhodes ran back around before Sheamus could get to him so the group huddled around the injured wrestler.

Stepping away from Khali to give room, they all glared at the young wrestler as an official took a look at Khali while Rhodes taunted the older man in the ring.

"What are you guys going to do? You have to have a third person." Sammy's voice was full of doubt as the Indian limped out of the stadium with the extra referees that had come down to help him.

"We'll be fine Sammy." Randy nervelessly said and just in answer to their prayer, Big show showed up as a substitute.

"This should be sweet revenge for Show against Rhodes. I bet he's going to regret what he did to him earlier." Sammy rubbed her hands together maniacally and smiled at the other two wrestlers.

_Rhodes definitely does not look pleased. Your plan backfired bud!_

Once all three wrestlers got to the edge of the ring outside the ropes (Randy being inside of it) both sides started arguing back and forth over Big show's arrival.

"Ref, let him in! It's practically the same as having Khali." Sammy yelled in their defense. The substitute was ruled as viable so the match begun.

While DeeDee hung back, sitting in a chair next to Booker T, Sammy was near the ring cheering her boys on.

"Aww, look at intimidated Daniel tag out just because Sheamus is in now!" Sammy taunted the shorter wrestler as he tagged Cody in and ran off, too coward to stay in the ring to go up against the great white.

For a good part of the match, Sheamus dominated against Cody Rhodes. By the time he got Rhodes in position to do his multiple forearm clubs over the rope, Sammy moved around ringside to stand a mere foot from the action and yelled out each time he hit him on the chest.

A minute later, Rhodes turned it around by forcing Sheamus out of the ring. While the ref was trying to contain him, Daniel ran and kicked him square in the chest, yelling his signature phrase.

"Why don't you come back here and do that to me Bryan!" Sammy yelled as she started to advance towards him, but he backed away to go back to the match.

_Coward. Oh well, DeeDee can see who he truly is under his false exterior, now I'm sure._

"You okay bub?" She knelt down to Sheamus, placing a hand on his shoulder, while he struggled to catch his breath.

Before he could reply, Daniel was tagged back in so he took his chance to throw Sheamus into the ring. Sammy could do nothing to stop it considering what he was doing was legal, so she stood back and moved back over to the ring side by Big show.

Once Sheamus tagged Randy in, Sammy could feel the tension flare up in her body as she hotly yelled for her team.

"Kick his ass Randy! RKO!" She slammed her fist down on the mat passionately, watching the tattooed man unfold.

He was about to do it but the meddling of Daniel jumping into the ring illegally prevented that. The ref caught it and made him roll out of the ring, but as his back was turned, Mark took his own opportunity to be sneaky and short arm clothes lined Randy.

"Come on, ref! Look at what Henry just did!" Sammy and Big show protested, trying to get the referee to pay attention but by the time he actually did turn around, Henry already got out of the ring.

Cody tried to pin Randy, but luckily for them, when the ref came back he was seconds too late; the viper kicked out.

_Uh-oh, here comes Mark Henry. There's still at least a few minutes left so they better watch out for him._

The match continued and Randy was finally able to inch his way close enough to tag Big show in thankfully. Sammy knew it wasn't safe for her to be so close to the ring with these two giants presently wrestling, but she was too caught up in the match; she didn't care about the danger.

Daniel swooped in to try to pin Big show but he kicked him off of him and out of the ring. Unfortunately, he kicked him with enough force, and Sammy so happened to be standing at the edge of the ring where Daniel fell off. She took her eyes off the ring for one second to look at DeeDee, when Daniel's body slammed into her full force.

_Fuck!_

"Daniel Bryan was just thrown out of the ring, landing on top of Sammy Faye pretty hard!" Styker said worriedly for the diva.

"My ankle! Get off it Daniel!" She screamed in pain as his lower body weighed on it. He may have been pushed right into her, but his body landed straight on her right ankle, with all the pressure put on it. Whether he landed on her on purpose or not, she was still pissed at him.

He quickly got off of her but she was still doubled over in pain, clutching at her tender appendage. The boys saw what happened but had to be focused on the match, so as Daniel and Sheamus were brought back into the ring, he used his new found power to exact revenge against him for hurting his friend.

Sammy no longer had view of the match since she was laying on the floor. DeeDee was immediately next to her, staying with her until a medical official made his way over to her.

"I'm so sorry Sammy!" DeeDee's eyes were watery in regret from what just happened.

"You're...fine. I'm just in a little bit of a pickle right now." She gasped out, trying to get control of her breath as she winced in pain.

The official examined her ankle, which was appeared swollen and flushed an odd color, but not sprained or broken.

"Can you put weight on it?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I can try." The two helped her up, but Sammy was definitely not able to put full weight on her foot.

"From the looks of it since you're in a good shape and never injured it, it's just going to be swollen and bruised for the next week, so stay off of it." They each supported her and helped her stand as the match finished up.

Sheamus performed a brogue kick to Henry, leaving him to grasp onto the rope for support. Big show followed up with a WMD, standing outside of the ring and Randy finished him off with his RKO, earning them the win.

_Hey, at least I still got to see the end of it. Great combination win!_

"Here are your winners: The Big show, Sheamus, and Randy Orton!" Lillian called out, and despite the pain Sammy was in, she raised her hands to clap in support of her friends. The three took a bow proudly and worked the ring as DeeDee couldn't help but smile for Sheamus.

"DeeDee, come on!" Daniel roughly shoved Sammy's best friend out of her grasp and took her by the arm out of the stadium. She looked helpless, but not wanting to rock the boat, went along with it.

_What the fuck Daniel!_

The show wrapped up so the three guys exited the ring and came up to her to check in on what happened.

"Lass, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to check on ya sooner. I feel bad." Sheamus said, with true regret reflected in his voice.

"You all are fine, you were in a match! It's my fault, I let the heat of the moment get to me and I wasn't paying attention. At least you got to do a beat down on Daniel though. Which reminds me, I've got a bone to pick with that dickhead." She said, grinding her teeth together tensely.

"Do you need help walking out Sammy?" Big show, just as sweet as ever asked her.

"I sure as hell can't walk on this ankle." She nodded off to the medical official, letting him know she had her own personal escorts to now help her.

"Here, let us help you." Randy offered to her.

"Well, either one of you can carry me or two of you can help me limp my way up that ramp! Ya'll can choose, doesn't matter to me." Before Big show could take the lead, Randy reached down and easily picked her up and hastily walked up the ramp, not paying attention to the fan cheer like he usually would.

When they got to the backstage, they saw Daniel and DeeDee in what seemed a heated discussion.

"DeeDee, I don't want you associating with her anymore! If you want to be my girlfriend, you need to act like a girlfriend of a great wrestler like me and not associate with trashy girls like that." He squeezed his hold tight around her arm as he tried to yank her away once he saw them approach but she resisted, saying he was hurting her.

"HEY, that's my best friend, asshole!" Sammy yelled, still in Randy's arms who decided to stay out of the fight mostly for her sake, since he knew if he let her down she'd try to go after him (regardless of her bad ankle).

"You've sure do have guts but he's not worth it, legs." Randy said in her ear but she ignored it.

"I've got this Sammy." Stephen stepped up to Daniel and pushed him.

"Don't push me Stephen. This is none of your business." Daniel growled at him.

"Look fella, you treat her like a lady or you get treated by me, got it? Touch her again like that and I'll do more than brogue kick ya." Stephen's usual fun loving demeanor was gone, and replaced by calculating anger, but Daniel didn't back down so easily.

"I don't really care what you have to say-" His words were cut off when Stephen kneed him in the gut, cutting off his air and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out just as promised.

"HELL YEAHHHHH! I've been wanting someone to do that for a while now. I am so not trashy." Sammy cheered for her friend.

"Yeah, so done with him. Thank you Stephen!" DeeDee was shaken at first but perked up at his rescue.

"Any time lass, you deserve better." She reached up to him and kissed him on the cheek, turning his face red.

_Aww! Now maybe she can stop being such a dufus and go out on a date with him._

"What the hell happened here tonight?" Phil's voice could be heard from behind, causing them to turn around.

"Phil!" Samantha's face flushed pink as she was surprised to see the man that held her affections; he even brought fast food for her.

"Not a thing, just heel drama." Stephen said jokingly, as they walked off from Daniel. He walked with DeeDee's arm hooked around his, escorting her like a gentleman.

"Thanks Randy, I think I'll be good now with Phil here." He set her down hesitantly as if he didn't want to and she hugged him in thanks when he bent down to say good bye to her, leaving quickly.

"Stephen summed it up quite nicely. Daniel was the typical douche bag along with some other guys tonight. He landed on my ankle, so now I have to stay off it for the next week or so. That, and he just treated my best friend like shit. But, I don't think we'll have to deal with him anymore, right DeeDee?" Phil had set the bag of food down and was holding Samantha in his arms, both for physical support and to say hi to her.

"Oh of course, my darling Sammy." Dee assured her she would have no further association with the man, especially with her subtle hinted body language around Stephen.

"Well I suppose I'll be taking care of you tonight?" Phil kept his arm securely around her as she limped down the hall.

"Yes, starting with giving me that bag of food you brought me!" She kissed him on the cheek.

_He'll definitely be taking care of me among other things..._

**I would imagine Phil when he came in to be thinking "Well I missed a fun night" haha I can't wait to write the Extreme rules chapter, which is coming up very soon! I plan on having Sammy wrestle in the pre-show for sure! Her dad will be popping up around that time so expect some drama. I've been thinking about possibly doing a one shot for DeeDee and Sheamus; if any of you like this idea and would read it, please feel free to sound off in a review, that would be awesome!  
**


	11. A little jealousy

**A/N: Just wanted to do a quick, routine disclaimer, I own nothing WWE related except for the characters of Sammy and DeeDee (but not their likeness).This seems like a smaller chapter but with good reason :) this one is entirely dedicated to some sexy scenes, not gonna lie. The other reason is because chapters 11 and 12 used to be one chapter but I would have ended up with over 9,000 words which equals past 25 pages (whew, I know right?) so I decided to break the two big smut scenes I wrote and entirely devote it to chapter 11...I hope you all enjoy. Thanks goes out to Angelgirl16290 for faithfully reviewing as always and being my partner in crime on this site, helping me out and what not. Also, can't forget nadinesmith12345, your review on chapter 10 was awesome, thank you :)**

After scarfing down their food, Phil went to the bathroom and when he came back, saw Samantha talking to Randy. Something within nagged at him as he saw the viper talk to her with interest, a little too much he noted as he saw the taller man put his arm above her shoulder, propped up against a wall.

_Randal, Randal, Randal. What are ya doing there, buddy?_

Phil pushed the nagging vigilance out of his mind, trying to stay as cool as possible since he didn't want to be like that when Samantha and him weren't even an official couple. He walked over to her, his body language suggesting he was ready to go.

"Punk. I was just asking how Sammy was doing with her ankle. I'll see you later cutie." Randy didn't bother saying bye to Phil, but Phil could see out of the corner of his eye the viper had thrown a wink her direction before heading off.

"Thanks again Randy, see ya later!" Samantha innocently said to him before pushing away from the wall, a crutch in her hand to help her walk without putting pressure on her swollen ankle.

"You ready to go? I can grab your bags for you to make it easier on you." Phil said quietly, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice.

"Yeah, hey, are you alright?" She asked, leaning on her crutch for support.

"I'm good, just not the biggest fan of the lady killer over there." He snorted at the mention of Randy.

"Oh really now? I think some one's a little jealous!" She teased as she hobbled over to him.

_Well, when you've been punted in the head by the guy...you're not exactly keen him talking to the woman you've been sleeping with and are starting to have feelings for._

"Ha ha, very funny. I just don't trust him around you is all. Can we go now, princess?" Phil sarcastically said to the diva.

"You're cute, but don't worry, I can take care of myself." She said, as stubborn as ever.

"Whatever you say toots." He grabbed their bags and started walking, keeping a slower pace so she could stay with him.

"Don't you give me that condescending tone Punk, I mean it, really." She said sternly.

_I don't even feel like getting into it with her right now, it's too late for that shit._

"Okay, okay, you win. But if he tries anything with you I can't promise I won't do anything." They left it at that and headed back to the hotel within the next hour, Samantha particularly tired from the night.

"A bed, finally!" She set her crutch down and carefully plopped her back down on it, breathing a sigh of relief.

"We've gotta wake up early in the morning to catch the flight back to the states." He took off his jacket and rubbed his hands over his worn eyes.

"So no time for a little tender loving care from Punk tonight?" Samantha asked, pulling her lips into a luscious pout.

"Well, when you put it like that, I think we can find the time for it." He winked at her before turning his back to fish through his bag to find a change of clothes to sleep in.

"Mmmm goody, I was hoping for that. Can you pass me my bag?" He tossed it over to the bed and watched her.

She pulled out a sexy tank top and short and began taking her clothes off, not abashed to let him see her body.

_I love how sexy she is when she doesn't even care about modesty._

Samantha was now down to just her matching black bra and panties; she threw the bag to the side but kept her night clothes on the chair.

"Oops, I forgot to put on my pajamas. Silly me, always forgetting." She sprawled her body out on the bed, her bandaged ankle sticking out like a sore thumb.

Phil took off his shirt absentmindedly and discarded his jeans, leaving him just in his boxers and joined her on the bed. She was trying to hide a smile on her face but was failing, so he decided to tenderly start kissing her bare shoulder.

"Now we're even, technically. Take off that bra and then you'll be the same as me." His voice was husky now, his thoughts clouded with lust.

She turned on her side facing him, pushing her cleavage together, making her all the more mouth watering to him.

"That can easily be arranged I think." She scooted her body closer to his and set a soft kiss to his lips he eagerly reciprocated.

He quickly pulled her into his arms, not wanting to let go as the kiss deepened and their tongues fought for dominance. Multitasking, he reached for the light dimmer remote that was on the nearby night stand and turned the lights off, leaving them in darkness. He wanted them out so they could solely rely on their senses, taking each others body's in.

"Phil...Phil." She whispered his name in between kisses they exchanged while he switched from her mouth to then her neck.

_I want to make her mine. All mine._

He reached around her and quickly undid her bra and released it from her, cupping her breasts in the process as her nails lightly ran over his back. All he could think about was how much he wanted her, how much he needed her then and how much he wanted his name to be the only one that graced her lips in ecstasy.

The next destination his hands went to was at first over her panties, his fingers yearning to push against them, teasing her. He shoved his hand past them and found their way to her womanhood, making her gasp in surprise. She was already pooling with wetness at his touch. He kept on kissing her, gently setting her down to lay on her back as he worked magic all over her body, not wanting her to do any of the work.

"Phil!" She arched her back as he began working her spot, eliciting increasing moans.

To her frustration, he withdrew his fingers and then started to kiss all over her body, working his way down. He bit at her side, sucking at it, sure to leave light hickeys later.

Her fingers kneaded through his hair in tense passion for him. He found her sweet spot again, this time with his tongue, taking possession of her, prompting even more reaction. He abruptly lifted his head for a second, looking up at her dark figure.

"Please, stop teasing me. Fuck...already." She said with wild abandon.

"Tell me what I wanna hear first." She smiled, definitely pleased at his change in dominate, alpha male behavior tonight.

"I'm yours baby." With that simple declaration, he was satisfied and went back down on her, putting his tongue to work for several more minutes and enjoying the taste of her.

"Fuck...me!" She came to a climax but was hungry for more, ready for him to take her.

Raising himself up, Phil threw his boxers off and climbed on top of her, savoring her smaller form beneath him. His mood with her was primal tonight and he was on a mission to conquer her, utterly and completely. Her hands found his member and she began to stroke it, not capable of containing her desire.

"I'm not waiting any longer Punk." Her voice was impatient, but sounded like velvet, luring him to her.

They became one without warning (as if he even needed to) and roughly thrust into her, his mind full of a blood-red lust he let loose on her. Samantha's nails dug into his back as he pumped into her fast, both of their breathing becoming exasperated from the exercise.

"Fuck, you feel good babe." Phil managed out before their lips descended upon each other again. Samantha's good ankle hooked around his waist; she so badly wanted to lift her hips up more to meet his thrusts, but the effort was hard since she couldn't put pressure on the other foot.

_She's mine. I don't wanna let her go._

He kept furiously thrusting into her, hitting her innermost wall each time with his whole member, making her moan the loudest she had ever, in tenderness and pleasure. Samantha came twice before Phil finally did, and after wards he lay on top of her, exhausted. After cleaning up and getting themselves semi back together, she stroked his hair and they lay there quiet for a few moments to let rational thought come back to them.

"Forget Randy being a lady killer, you're a ladies man in your own right!" She joked, as he rose his head up from resting on her chest.

"If anything, that was more the supposed reputation in my late twenties. I'm getting too old for that shit, pretty soon I'll be a geezer."

"Oh, quit with that shit already. You're just as hot as you've always looked. The beard gets me every time." She teased him in a completely serious voice.

"Glad you think that. Studs like Orton are hard to compete with." His tone came off resentful.

"Do you and him have a problem or something? Because I don't see what his smoldering eyes and good looks have anything to do with me."

"See, you think he's hot, point made. I've seen him looking at you lately, maybe you just haven't noticed it." Phil defensively said, annoyed.

_Well he's not getting to her, I saw her first._

"That is not what I meant by that Phillip, and you know it." She got up from the bed, putting her robe on and didn't bother to grab her crutch as she limped into the bathroom, somewhat slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, only my mother calls me that! What are you doing in there?" He got up and said through the door, raising his voice.

"I'm getting my shit together, if you must know! I don't feel like losing my temper with you so I'm removing myself from the situation." He could hear the water turn on, probably to drown out his voice, but he didn't care.

"Look missy, I'm only trying to look out for you. I've known Orton for a hell of a lot longer than you and I know how sneaky he can be!" His voice was nearly a yell now.

_Women, always gotta get under my skin. _

"Oh, so you're some kind of expert on him now?" She opened the door and pushed past him, not caring about her ankle now as much even as she winced in pain.

"I know how guys think Samantha, and he's a typical one." He crossed his arms, forgetting that he was completely naked before her.

"I'm not stupid! Randy has been nothing but nice to me, so get off your possessive high horse. It's not like you don't think about the same shit 'typical guys' do either." She went back to the bed and started dressing herself in a hurry.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I'm some kind of a player like he is?" He angrily pulled on his shorts before standing before her.

"No, but don't act like you're some prince. You've got sex on the mind like any other guy. Don't try to single out Randy when all he's done is talk to me!" She had lost her temper in typical Sammy fashion.

"I'm so damn sorry for caring about your well being, princess!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh fuck off, please and thank you. I'm a grown ass adult and I don't need this shit when you haven't even asked me to go steady. You have no right to get pissy if a guy talks to me, regardless of their intention!" She started to grab her stuff getting it together and grabbed her crutch, ready to leave.

_I was planning on to asking her soon..._

"You've gotta be kidding me woman. You're not seriously leaving at this hour, are you?" He grabbed her arm to try to get her to come back as she was getting ready to walk to the door.

"Don't fucking touch me Punk, I'm too pissed off right now so don't push me." She warned as she tried to shrug him off.

He grabbed her and quickly had her to the wall, staring into her eyes. She slapped him hard across the face, but this didn't deter him.

"I warned you. Don't piss me off." She smiled and had an ice stare directed at him since he wasn't expecting the daring slap.

Phil's mouth crushed hers, his body pinning her up against the wall. She didn't protest, only kissed him back with the same fire and anger he gave her. Samantha dropped everything and let him pick her up, her legs hooked around his hips securely. They roughly grabbed at each other again and when their lips broke apart, she slapped him in the face again in defiance.

He replied by taking her to a nearby table, throwing everything off of it and roughly throwing her down on top of it. They tore at each others clothing to come off, Phil too impatient. He yanked at his shorts, not even pulling them all the way down before shoving his hard member back into her for round two.

Samantha dug her finger nails into his back even harder this time and ran them down his back. Groaning, he pushed into her equally as hard. Her hands left his back to grip onto the table as it slightly shook with their movements.

He wasn't done yet; he picked her up again and threw her down on the bed. He grabbed her good foot and began kissing it sensuously and flipped her onto her back. Phil forced her legs apart and positioned himself before driving into her again as she moaned in passion.

His hands found her hips and tightly gripped onto them before moving his hands to her ass, gliding over it. Once again they were lost in their sex, this time it was angry making up. Neither of them cared about the silly fight at this time, only the end result. They both came again and slouched over onto the bed, more exhausted than before.

"You done...bitching yet?" He joked, kissing her bare back before she turned over.

"Only if you're done being an asshole." Phil rose up to be eye level with her and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm an asshole." They kissed and both were glad to let the lovers spat go and went to sleep in each others arms that night. Little would they know and admit, they were content on the surface, but deep down Samantha and Phil were conflicted about their trust of one another.

**So, I know I took Phil in a slightly different direction with this one. But, I like to think this is just one side of him and I think we all know CM Punk does have a little bit of a temper. But, if any of you still think this is out of character for him to act that way all of a sudden here's my answer: Phil and Sammy have just started to get to know each other in the previous chapters and are on the verge of taking what they have together to the next stage so his temper will be playing a part as the story progresses. With a new male entering the story of course it's going to come into play :)**

**Oh and by the way, in my story Randy is single so he's totally free game :D so expect to see more of him in chapters to come to stir the juicy drama pot that is Sammy Faye's world -cue in the evil maniacal music- muahahaha :P**


	12. Sweet, sweet revenge

**Double updates are always exciting! I love getting these chapters written each week, they pass the summer by :) I can't believe in just shy of a month's worth of writing each week, I've already gone past 60,000 words within my first twelve chapters. This may sound bad, but it wouldn't be possible without me being unemployed and only taking two classes at college this summer of '12 haha I just want to thank for favoriting this story/adding it to your story alerts which also EmilieCW-DXfan0119 did the latter! Even if you guys don't review, the alerts/favorites still bring a smile to my face.**

**April 23rd RAW SuperShow**

Samantha carefully hopped out of the car when she reached the show that was filming in Detroit, Michigan that night. Her ankle was still very much sore but the swelling had already come down since she injured it the previous Friday.

_I should be okay to wrestle by the end of this week! _

Her driver brought her bag in and opened the back stage door for her graciously, so Samantha left him a tip before entering into the building.

Extreme rules was just six days away and Samantha couldn't be more excited to finally see the hopeful end to the feud between Phil and Chris. She was also nervous for the fact she would be wrestling in the pre-show, something that was a big deal for her since it would be her first pay per view event.

_Sure, it's not the actual show, but to wrestle in the pre-show so quick is amazing to me._

Samantha's main line of sight was down at the floor, trying to keep her balance. Little did she realize she would run into Randy Orton, whose cool baby blues were brought out by his light RKO tshirt he was wearing.

"Hey Randy! You're here early. Would you mind helping me with this bag?"

"Sure thing, Sam. While we're talking about helping out, mind helping me out tonight for a segment?" He took her bag, alleviating her shoulder as they began to slowly walk down the hall.

"I'm flattered, of course I'll help you." She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm planning a little revenge against Kane tonight since he pulled that stunt with me and my dad. I could use some help and I figure, the board is pushing to get you over, so this couldn't hurt your image: a rebellious, naughty one at that." He stopped for a second, his form towering over half a foot taller than her.

_Wow, I guess that's kind of thoughtful. Randy usually has the reputation for being selfish and spoiled..._

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea to me and I appreciate you coming to me about it." She lightly grasped his elbow in affirmation.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare pass up a pretty, fresh face like yours. Not a lot of diva's get the chance to grow to their full potential. Sometimes I feel bad for the division." He shrugged, not completely concerned with it since he didn't have to deal with the problems with the diva division himself.

"Gee, I'm flattered. Thanks Randy." She took his jests for jokes and continued walking with him before finally making it to her destination.

"I'll text you later on in the show when to meet up." Before he left, his eyes once again lingered on her.

_It's just an innocent look, nothing to worry about Sammy._

"Sure, see you then." She shook the looks out of her head as she entered the room where Phil sat.

"Hey there sexy low top." Phil said, referring to the cleavage that stuck out of her shirt as she bent down to kiss him on the lips.

"Very cute. So what's going on for tonight? They forcing a script down my throat?" She asked, inevitable that she wasn't going to get complete reign on her story lines.

"Oh yeah. Creative wants to capitalize and get more buzz around my fight with Jericho so they've come up with a funny little idea." He tossed aside the comic he was reading on the couch and rose to stand in front of her.

"Really now. Tell me more." She wrapped her arms around his neck after setting her crutch down.

"Well apparently they found out about Jericho wanting to send me a gift basket tonight, so without telling him, we and I mean mostly I, came up with a bit where I'm going to pretend to be drunk." He smirked at his evil plan to try to get under the skin of Chris Jericho.

"Touche. This should be interesting, seeing you pretend to be drunk. But the real question is, do I get to have any fun with this?" She winked at him.

"A little bit, I'd say. Here, read the script we're winging it tonight." Slipping out of her arms, he walked over to an end table and picked up the script and threw it over to her.

After glancing over it for the next minute, she chuckled in excitement for what was to come.

"I won't get chewed out if I don't follow through perfectly will I?" Samantha bit her lip in nervousness.

"Nah toots, they don't expect you to be perfect, especially since you haven't been around for long. You don't have to recite what's on the script word for word. You'll be fine, just do your own little naughty bad girl thing Sammy does." Phil encouraged her, for which she was glad.

_I don't know what I'd do around here without him._

She kissed him and then set her sights on the script, making sure to look over it and have it all played out in her head for the next hour to prepare. Time flew by, and then the show had already started.

"Babe, gotta get up, we're moving locations to film in the locker room." He stood in front of her patiently, earning a coy smile from the diva.

_He's one handsome devil with that gray CM Punk shirt on._

Of course the locker room was empty, as per planned since they needed it specifically. Phil took a seat next to the red painted cubbies lining the wall and Samantha took one next to him.

A camera man and Josh Matthews then came in the room and the group exchanged pleasantries before getting down to business. The two sat back down, looking to be in deep, troubled thought as the camera man nodded off in confirmation he was now filming.

"Excuse me, CM Punk? Can you please comment on the things Chris Jericho said earlier? Also, what was the gift that Jericho said he got you?" Josh innocently asked.

Sammy impatiently sat at the table, letting her fake annoyance show for the camera.

"Well, the gift was an extremely disappointing act of sarcasm from a very desperate man. The gift, was this." He reached over and grabbed the basket that was full of alcohol.

"Now, obviously this is a liquor basket, uh, I've never been gifted one before so it's a pretty exciting day in the life of CM Punk. And, uh, if Chris Jericho wants to give presents, if he wants to give gifts," He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's from the basket.

"I've got a gift, and I'm gonna hand deliver it at my hometown, Chicago, Illinois this Sunday at Extreme rules, and right now I'm gonna re-gift his gift because I really don't know what to do with this and I'm sure you exactly know what to do with it. So go ahead, happy birthday, joyous Kwanzaa, knock yourself out, have a good time and get out." Josh obediently left with the basket as Punk took a look at the Jack Daniels. Sammy got up, clearly eying the bottle on purpose as the camera man finally cut the tape.

"Good job bub. We've still got some time before our next segment right?"

"Yeah, a bit. Why do you ask?"

"I ran into Randy earlier and he helped me out a little bit so I agreed to help him out with his Kane segment." She said, squinting her eyes and hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh really now? What did the viper help you with?"

"I was having trouble with my bags walking through the halls when I got here if you must know. I'm not just helping him out to be polite though, it's a shove in the direction to getting me over; so even though I don't technically need your blessing, I'd like it tough guy." She poked him in the chest, meaning business.

"Okay, okay, you're the working girl here. I won't get in the way of that. Have fun I guess, whatever the hell he's got you doing." He threw his hands up conceding to her, not going to fight her decision.

"Good!" She blew him a kiss as she started to leave the locker room.

"If he does anything creepy, let me know!" He called out.

_Meet me by the freezer, don't bother asking why. You'll see soon enough. ~RKO _

Not bothering to text him back, she headed exactly to where he instructed and found him with a banged up, captured Paul Bearer that was truly an amusing sight to see.

"This is rich, so Kane messes with your dad...which leads the viper to kidnap his?" She asked, with her hand on her hip.

"More or less. After I taunt Kane, I'm gonna open up the freezer and I want you to push him in, and stand there like the usual bad girl you are, of course." He winked at her as he got into position to shoot his segment that would be airing simultaneously on the titantron after Kane's match.

"No problem for me."

"Hey Kane! Kane! Ask anyone who knows me, and they'll tell ya, once you mess with my family, there's no turning back. What you did to my father...well I had to return the favor!" He turned to his side, letting the camera zoom out to show Sammy standing right next to Paul, with her arm draped over his shoulder. Paul groaned as she pinched his cheek tauntingly.

_Oh, I love getting to play naughty Sammy. Kind of reminds me of Harley Quinn a little bit._

"Along with Sammy, your old man and I have been having quite the time tonight. Isn't that right, Paul? Kane, I think it's time you got back here and got in on the fun." He declared as he pushed open the freezer. Sammy took her cue and with an evil smirk on her face she aimed straight at the camera, she pushed Paul into the freezer with her good stiletto she wore.

Randy shut the freezer and beckoned her to leave with him, letting them end their segment.

"Well, I feel dirty inside." She put her hands to her arms to ward off the few goose bumps she had from the freezer and once again caught the vipers gaze.

"Haha, you did good, played your part well. But, I've gotta go back out there in a minute and kick Kane's ass, mind coming out to congratulate me when I'm done?" He cockily said to her.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that." The walk to the backstage ramp wasn't far, so by the time they got there, it was time for Randy to run out and surprise the big red monster.

_Damn boy, you get him! _

She couldn't help but cheer inside of her mind as she watched the screen. The assault lasted about a minute, but it was brutal and it caused Kane to retreat to exit out from the stands. Once Randy's theme song started to play, she figured she make her way down to the ramp a few feet and clap in his favor. The adrenaline of the crowd all around her made her blood pump faster, flushing her tan face.

Randy got up onto the apron and rose his arms above him in his typical victorious fashion and then looked over in her direction, sending an approving nod to her. She left the stadium as he was exiting the ring but he still caught up to her.

"Hey, where ya going? Thanks for that by the way." His low, cool voice said to her once he was by her side.

"It's no big deal Randy, it was fun. I was heading back over to Phil, actually." Samantha crossed her arms casually on her chest.

"Oh him, the one with the overinflated ego of himself." He snorted.

"And you don't have an ego either?" She teased him but was curious to hear what he thought about the straight edge superstar.

"I can back up my wrestling abilities in the ring, so I can brag about that. I'm not saying he can't, but his ego outside the ring, well let's just say...I'm surprised you haven't gotten tired hanging around him yet." Randy disapproved.

"I'll take that opinion into consideration Orton." Samantha chided him.

"I'm serious, we should go out on a date sometime. You're a single woman after all." His face was now very close to hers and his voice was husky, making Samantha's pulse race more than it usually did.

"Randy, I've been seeing Phil. As cute as you are, I just don't think it would be right of me to go on a date with you right now." She patted her hand on his face and started to walk away therefore keeping the upper hand in the conversation while letting him down gently.

"Let me know when you want a real man Sammy!" He called out to her, a small smile playing across his face, as if he saw her as a challenge.

"Already seeing one, he's called best in the world for a reason, but thanks for the offer!"

_That was a burn, hope it wasn't too much. Randy seems like a cool guy but I can't play two guys at once, not my style._

"Ouch!" Was the last thing she heard him say, feigning pain over his chest.

When she got back to their designated green room, Phil was on the couch again, but this time playing on his phone.

"Twitter again?"

"You know it, they want us all to update our accounts during and after shows. I like to take the witty route but bashing assholes on it is fun too." He said in his typical honest Punk way.

"I don't have many followers yet but I was thinking I'd post some memes of Sheamus on mine. I hear he gets a lot of shit for well, you know." She plopped down next to him and pulled up the memes on her phone she had created for him.

The first one she pulled up she let him read to himself which got him to laugh.

_**'Oh, I should get a tan? Win a world heavyweight championship and go to Wrestlemania then give me advice.' **_The picture of Sheamus featured had one of his signature goofy, yet sexy looks with him shirt less in the ring.

"The point still stands! I could care less how pale the man is." She crossed her arms, content with defending her friend via meme.

"I bet DeeDee doesn't either." Phil said under his breath.

**Just had some fun with RandyOrton at the big red monster's expense!**

Samantha tweeted before replying back to Phil.

"Ha funny. You're probably right. If Daniel hadn't gotten in the way, I would have totally gotten them together sooner." Before they continued their conversation, Samantha became agitated over hearing the Bella's theme song play over the speaker.

"Ehhh, I forgot Nikki was getting her title shot tonight against Beth. I hope the she-hulk runs her over." She said bitterly, honestly thinking Nikki shouldn't have had the title when she had just been beaten by a rookie.

"I may have my differences with Beth now that she's my ex but could you lay off on the she-hulk references? I'd like to keep my masculinity."

_Oops._

"Well sorrrrrryyyyy. I can't help her muscles look half as wide as yours do. But really, she's an amazing wrestler of course but I just want her to beat Nikki's ass. On the other hand, if Nikki were to win the title, that would theoretically make it way easier on me to eventually win it. There's no way in hell I could see myself beating Beth." She scoffed at the idea.

"Have some faith in yourself toots, if Vince someday wants you to win it, you will. Isn't that supposed to be a lumberjill match?"

"Shit it is! I totally forgot, among the shit pile of things Eve has laid on me lately, she told me I'm supposed to be meeting them all down there once the match starts. It's a good thing our room is close to the stage. See ya!" She hopped out of the room with crutch in hand as fast as she could but was gratefully surprised when a stagehand brought her a scooter, conveniently.

"Beep, beep, excuse me! Got a lumber jill match to go to!"

She zoomed down the hall in lightning speed and was met by the other diva's who chuckled at her tardiness.

"Finally Sammy, you're the last one here! I know you're injured but you have no excuse to be late. Whatever." Eve huffed before going out to announce to the crowd it was a lumberjill match.

She barely had a minute to catch her breath before having to get out of the scooter to walk down the ramp with the other diva's. She was slightly embarrassed to have to parade down the ramp next in line with all of the other girls who could walk fine, but she kept none of it in her demeanor. Out there in the stadium, she was Sammy Faye the where that was a weakness to show in front of the other woman.

"Come on Beth, get her!" She cheered the glamazon as the match went on. She couldn't help but laugh at Alicia Fox in the process of it all; she wore the most ridiculous fur get-up around her shoulders that made her look like a lion.

_Oh, that's really appealing along with that scrawny ass and red hair!_

Fox sent her a look but the two quickly got back to the match. When Nikki was thrown out of the ring, Sammy didn't bother to join the other diva's in throwing her back in, she would have done no good. She cringed when Beth landed outside the ring wrong on her foot but when Brie came at Beth, Sammy had the urge to rush the twin.

"Stop screwing around and get them back in the ring!" Sammy yelled at the group as they ganged up on Beth, who was now in a catfight with Brie.

Before the girls got back up, Sammy decided to go up to Nikki while she was still on the ground and tauntingly nudge her hard in the back with her crutch, goading her to get up.

"Get back into the ring, lazy ass!" Sammy dare say to her rival.

Nikki was just about to reply to her when Natalya and Rosa came and threw her in the ring, not letting her get the chance to try to fight Sammy.

"I still would have beat her, even with a lame foot." Sammy said to Natalya who came up to her and smirked.

"Beth isn't going to win though, her ankle is fucked." She quietly said to her, making sure she wasn't caught on camera saying that. Less than a minute later, Nikki came up behind the injured blonde and pinned her, to Sammy and Natalya's chagrin.

_Damn, she looks like she's in pain. Now I kind of feel bad for the she-hulk comment._

She frowned seeing Beth crying as the ref and trainer checked her out. The Bella's exited the ring and threw smug looks at Sammy and Natalya, even making snide remarks to them.

"It was a fluke win!" Sammy yelled in anger at the fact the woman she had beaten on her debut was now the diva's champion.

"There's no use in getting into a fight with them now, save it for the ring girly." Nat patted her on the back and walked over to console her friend.

Up next in the show was the segment between Teddy and CM Punk on the titantron explaining that the sobriety test was going to be following. Sammy smiled on the inside and was also kind of excited at Punk's show of anger as he flipped out, even if he was only acting.

_Usually I hate it when guys get tempers but in this case, it's kind of hot._

The diva's exited, but Sammy stayed since she knew Teddy was on his way; just acting like she was going to leave. Teddy quickly was announced and once he was on the ramp he brought a mic to his lips to speak.

"Sammy, I'm gonna need you to stay behind here. We have some business to attend to with CM Punk and I believe you're involved in it." He said with disdain, clearly for being forced by Laurinaitis to be the one to deal with this "problem".

"What the hell, Teddy? What is Chris Jericho trying to get on us now?" She said once being handed a mic from a stagehand from the crowd. Teddy was accompanied by two so-called cops and made her enter into the ring.

_Chris is going to love it when he finds out those cops are actors._

"It has come to our attention that CM Punk may be drunk and Chris Jericho has even brought up, you may have drank earlier in the night. We won't be giving you a sobriety test now, since the matter at hand is about the WWE champion, and you are in no condition to fairly perform a test any ways."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Teddy you know this is preposterous." She slowed her words down, pretending to insinuate she did have a little alcohol in her system as she played her part.

"At this time, I will require please, CM Punk to come down to this ring." Teddy kindly asked, but had to be interrupted by the rude as ever, Chris Jericho.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second Teddy. There's one thing I know, that any time you're in a power position, you're incompetent, you're mediocre, so I'm gonna come down to make sure this is done right." Jericho pointed out on his fingers as he walked down the ramp.

"You are sooo not those things Teddy." She reassured him, almost laughing at her behavior but keeping kayfabe.

"Not to mention Teddy, I wanna be out here when you strip CM Punk of the title so you can give it to me personally."

"Good luck with that blondie, that's not happening ha ha!" Sammy pointed Jericho in the chest obnoxiously, getting in his face.

"Somebody get this crazy chick away from me. You know Sammy, you're lucky they don't give you a field sobriety test right now. I bet you'd fail!" He snickered at her and left Sammy bursting with laughter on the inside.

_Nope, not a single drop of booze in me. But after having to smell your disgusting cologne, I wish I could have a drink!_

"Well, in fact that CM Punk does fail this public field sobriety test and yes, per Mr. Laurinaitis, CM Punk will be stripped of the WWE championship and subject to further discipline." Teddy kept on while Jericho and Sammy spoke at the same time.

"He will!" Jericho shook his head fairly confident.

"He won't!" Sammy interjected.

"So, CM Punk, at this time will you please come to this ring?" Teddy hated having to do this but he politely asked for the second time.

As usual, the crowd went wild once the opening riff played and Punk slowly walked out, with what looked like a limp. He paused and drew a breath, acting unsure of himself and didn't bother to do his familiar entrance he always did.

_He's really good at acting drunk even though he's never drank before!_

At the end of the ramp he stumbled and Sammy giggled like any inebriated girl might and clapped her hands together when he stood on top of the apron with his belt held high.

"BEST IN THE WORLD!" He yelled to the crowd, inciting them.

"Whoo!" He came down and blew a kiss to her, the two flirting for a moment before he went to the mic and even "accidentally" dropped the belt.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. Teddy you know its ridiculous, you know, you're not even cool (to Jericho), this is ridiculous, you have police officers out here. John Laurinaitis knows its ridiculous. I know it's ridiculous and the entire WWF knows its ridiculous!"

_I bet they had to blur out that WWF "slip", anybody who caught that is probably laughing at how hilarious this segment is._

"Well Punk, this is how it is. Officer?" Teddy held up his mic to the officer who began to speak.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to recite your alphabet...backwards." Sammy scoffed at the officer, outwardly at the request but really on the inside she was thinking he had terrible acting skills as a cop.

_I mean really? I know this was short notice getting these guys to come down here but this guy is just silly._

"Okay, alright hang on a minute." Punk said as he turned around to take his gum out of his mouth and placed it on the corner of the ring.

_Him and his gum all the time, cute._

"Do it!" Jericho said.

"Can you tell him to be quiet? I can't concent-backwards? Is anybody in the history of the alphabet ever recited it backwards?" He asked humorously.

"Hey, I know I haven't!" Sammy shrugged, her body language exaggerated.

"That's because your intelligence level probably doesn't go past a hundred like mine does Sammy." Jericho said.

_Smart ass. _

"Uh, Z, X...Z, X, Y. There's a V in there somewhere I know!" Punk laughed and Sammy knew deep down he found this all very amusing as she did while the four others didn't.

"Nobody, nobody can recite the alphabet backwards, drunk or sober, this is stupid! This is stupid officer!" Punk acted annoyed with the whole thing.

"Chris, just a minute, there are more tests." Teddy handed his mic back to the uniformed man again.

"Sir, if you can't recite the alphabet backwards, I'm gonna need you to walk this straight line right here."

"What line?" Punk inquired as he casually leaned on the rope for support.

"Quit stalling and do it!" Jericho was annoyed now.

"I totally didn't notice it either, just saying Teddy." Sammy said nonchalantly.

"I didn't see the line! The line's never there! Alright...I know I can do it, I've seen _Cops_ before, this is easy." He handed Sammy his belt to hold.

_Shit, these belts really are heavy! _

"Wait, quick, what movie is this from?" Punk joked around, raising one leg in the air, karate style, making Sammy laugh.

"It's Karate kid, thank you." He smiled and winked at her.

"That's a good movie, not gonna lie." Sammy said, goading Punk on at the expense of Jericho.

"Wait, wait. See, I can't concentrate...when people get pulled over on the side of the road there's not some jerk screaming at him the whole time. Tell him to shut his, shhhh!"

"Yeah, shut it Jer-icho!" Sammy placed a finger to her lips, teasing the blonde as Punk failed walking the line.

"Okay, wait. No, no, no, no, I'll tell you when I'm done. I'm gonna do this one more time!" Of course Punk pretended to screw up for the second time. Sammy gave him back the belt as he regained his composure.

"Come on, look at this! You really need to stand out here and need more evidence Teddy? This guy is drunk! Okay, he's drunk and Sammy probably is too. Just like Mr. Laurinaitis told you, if he can't pass the field sobriety test, you have to strip him of the title and give it to me. So do your job now! Do it!" Chris rose his voice at the older man.

"Officer, what is your final opinion about this man?" Teddy asked the other cop who stepped forward.

"This man is obviously intoxicated."

"See!" A very satisfied Jericho pointed out.

"Pshhhh!" Punk spit out in protest, which Sammy imitated in her own way.

"Thank you very much, you can leave now."

"See? Say good bye to Detroit's finest for making their decision! Making the right decision. You can boo all you want, this man is drunk, the officer said it!" Jericho exclaimed.

As Teddy got the floor again, Punk turned back to face him, after sparing annoying looks at the departing officers. Sammy put her free hand on her hip, with the same kind of reaction Punk had.

"I'm sorry, but I have no control in this manner. Will you please hand over the WWE title." Punk shook his head in denial, taking a long moment.

"Come on, CM Drunk, hand it over!"

"Come on Punk." Teddy disdainfully said.

While Punk had a look of conflict on his face as he held the title to look at, Sammy held a pout on her lips. Chris kept prodding Teddy to get it over with.

_Damn, we are good actors._

"Come on, fumble fingers, give me that title. Laurinaitis told you! Let me have it, now." Jericho impatiently said to Teddy who now had the title in his possession.

_Cue in CM Punk whose about to turn things around! Jericho, you're not getting that title._

"Wait, wait. Just give me one more chance." Pleading, he put a hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"I don't think so, how many more chances do you need Punk?" This came from the blonde, since Teddy didn't want to say no.

"I-I just need one more."

"You're embarrassing yourself!"

"I can do this, I just need one more chance. What was the first thing I had to do? The alphabet backwards?" Punk asked in almost desperation which Teddy agreed to.

_Here comes the best part._

"Z, Y, X!" He started off pointing in the air upwards and even displayed the straight edge symbol that was on the back of his wrists, humorously.

"W, V, S, T, R, Q, P..." By P he started to walk the line perfectly.

"P, O, N, N, L, K, J, I, H..." He got to the end of the line and shuffled backwards then.

"It's the worst moon walk ever, I know...G, F, E, D, C, B..."

_Now he's just teasing Jericho with that walk. Classic CM Punk!_

Punk scratched his head, acting unsure before letting out the last letter and hit Jericho over the head hard with his mic. Teddy quickly slid out of the ring but Sammy stayed in, just out of the way while Punk beat the hell out of Jericho.

"CM Punk tonight, pulling a ruse on Jericho!" Michael Cole exclaimed, astonished as the crowd went mad cheering Punk on.

The blonde tried escaping out of the ring but was pulled back on and bared the brunt of a brutal attack that Sammy maniacally clapped to in her beau's favor.

"Get him!" She screamed, slapping the mat with her fist and abandoning her crutch.

The assault continued out of the ring to everyone's delight as CM Punk released all of his pent up frustration on the man, not even letting him escape through the ramp so easily. After Jericho ran away, Teddy was already up the ramp giving the belt back to Punk. Sammy slid out of the ring carefully, grabbing her crutch and meeting him as 'Cult of personality' played.

"BEST IN THE WORLD!" He yelled at the crowd before smiling and hugging the diva.

"Right here!" She pointed triumphantly to him before they made their exit.

***Pov switch (immediately after)**

"That was great! All through out I thought I was gonna bust out laughing at the whole scene, how serious it was." Samantha said to Phil once they were back stage to which Stephen and DeeDee joined them.

_I'm just glad to get some revenge against him, but Chicago is where it'll really be._

"It was well worth the beat down I got to give that clown." Phil smirked at her and shook hands with Stephen.

"Good job you two!" Dee smiled at them as she stood next to the ginger haired superstar.

"Aye, not too bad Sammy, for your first time working a script." Stephen reassuringly winked in her direction, putting an arm around Dee.

"Well, thank you Mr. Farrelly! Phil pulled us through, he deserves all of the credit, I just went along with it." She unconsciously bit her lip when she looked in his direction, a mixed look of humbleness, adoration and a little bit of flirtation.

_Even when she's trying to do the humble thing, she's cute as hell doing it._

"All the same, good segment you two. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a match up next." He placed a kiss to DeeDee's cheek and exited just as his theme song started playing.

"Are you two...yet?" Samantha cut to the chase and asked her friend.

"We're going on our first date this week!" The girls hugged each other in excitement, even though it usually wasn't Samantha's style to act like a giddy school girl, she could always be one with her best friend.

"How cute. Good luck with the big guy Dee." Phil rolled his eyes teasingly at the pair but then cleared his throat as he saw Daniel Bryan approach them.

"Well, well, well. Hello DeeDee. I see you've already moved on." Daniel was wearing a referee's outfit, which made the two girls drop their jaws literally making their excitement end abruptly.

_Look everybody, it's Douchebag #2!_

"I don't think that's any of your business Daniel, but yes I have." She said proudly to him, not scared of him this time.

"You're guest refereeing his match tonight?" Sammy asked, more concerned about that first hand.

Without answering, Daniel smiled and walked away from them, going out to oversee the match.

"This is bad, real bad. If he touches a referee I don't know what's going to happen! Even if he doesn't get fired, another fine is not what he needs." Sammy said, shaking her head.

"He'll be fine, and they aren't going to fire one of their biggest superstars any ways. Vince likes him too much." Phil said crossing his arms.

The match didn't last long; Daniel soon got into his face and caused just enough distraction for Mark Henry to get the upper hand on him and quickly pinned him. Sheamus sat there stunned since the call was unfair. He sat there for a moment, his confusion quickly turning to rage as Daniel slid out of the ring and threw his ref shirt at him.

Daniel made the mistake of walking away when Sheamus quickly threw himself out of the ring and started attacking the shorter man but he didn't have the upper hand for long. Once the two were back in the ring, it turned around on Sheamus and soon Daniel had him in the Yes lock unfortunately.

"Shit!" Samantha's one worded reply to the fight.

"Can't someone stop him?" was DeeDee's futile question.

"Under some circumstances yes, but not this time." Phil said, letting the young manager down.

_If we broke up every fight, Vince would throw a bitch fit, saying it would hurt ratings._

"That title, is coming back to me! YES! YES! YES!" Daniel yelled and started to chant before coming backstage.

"You know, you're a really shitty person Daniel! I'm disappointed in you." DeeDee innocently said to him once he came back.

_That's a common factor in the WWE though, sorry DeeDee ha_

"That, DeeDee is what winners do, too bad you couldn't hang with one." He blew her a kiss good bye and went on his way down the hall.

"Where is he?" Stephen came storming back, obviously wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"Hey there buddy, calm down now." Phil stepped in front of him, his body blocking Stephen's way, even though if he really wanted to, Stephen could blast through it.

"That match was bull and everyone knows it!" He said frustratingly, blowing out a puff of air to get himself in order.

"Well, you don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of the lady friend, do ya?" Phil said under his breath, not wanting to make it obvious for DeeDee to hear.

"You're a good friend Phil." They shook hands before Stephen walked back over to the brunette who comforted him.

_I can see it now: CM Punk and Sheamus, a bromance._

"What's the fuss about? Worried the party's been gone all night? Have no fear, I'm here!" Zack Ryder popped up and asked the group, appraising the tension in the air.

"Oh Zack, you're such a lovable hunk." Samantha was the first one to respond to his joke, breaking the ice. She reached up and lightly ruffled his hair, causing him to almost flip out.

_This guy._

"Sammy, I love you and wish I could have a girl like you but whoa, not the hair! It's spiked for a reason girly. Take care, spike your hair!" He smoothed his hair back into place and left the group after giving her a hug, since his match was next.

_He takes kayfabe to a new level._

"Sigh. Is this SuperShow over yet? It seems like it's been going on forever tonight." Samantha yawned and stretched, the days events catching up to her.

"Honey, there will be plenty more shows like this to come, get used to it." Phil dryly said to her, but with a hint of flirtation.

"Hate to say it, but he's right. There's still two more matches and then the contract signing between Brock Lesnar and John Cena." Dee piped in to remind her one and only client.

"It's RAW before Extreme rules after all." Stephen added before the group broke apart; Stephen and DeeDee going to get something to eat while Phil and Samantha were going to their green room.

"I am already getting tired of using that damn crutch around here, where's my scooter at?" Samantha laughed at her misfortune because her left arm and foot were starting to tire out from all of her weight being focused on it during the show.

"Who needs a scooter when you've got me to carry you?" The left corner of Phil's mouth pulled into a sly grin.

"That is a tempting offer Mr. Brooks, but I like how I get to roll out on my scooter, kind of makes me feel special..."

_Oh, I see how it is! She prefers a scooter over being carried by me, riiiiiight._

"Oh screw the scooter, I can do it better." He scooped her up in his arms, regardless of her complaint and began walking to the room.

"But my crutch!" She laughed at it being left behind.

"We'll get it later, toots." With that, her protests were mute for the rest of the show and night.

**Not gonna lie, I'm definitely glad I broke up chapters 11 and 12 cuz even I thought that was just too much to pack into one! What do you all think about Randy's sudden interest in her? I got inspired by the story "Cherrybomb!" on here to include him in since it gave me a muse and sudden RKO desire :D Originally Sheamus was going to be Sammy's other competing love interest but we all know how that turned out ;) Next chapter is Sammy's return officially to wrestling, so turn your story alerts on to keep updated :)**


	13. Twenty three

**Last week was a little bit busy, so this chapter took a bit longer to do, but it's still pretty long. Thanks go to BestInTheWorldLadypunk for adding me as a favorite author and putting my story on your favorites and story alert and also thanks to rubybelle218 for favoriting my story as well :) There's more Randy in this chapter since I've got a RKO muse going on :P**

**April 27****th**** SmackDown Grand Rapids, Michigan **

For Samantha, this Friday night on SmackDown was a slow one because not only was it the show before Extreme Rules, but it was also her twenty third birthday. Suffice to say, she was itching to go out to a club with all of her newly christened WWE friends. She never felt better about how things were going: with her hair slightly wavy tonight, she wore a tight pair of blue jeans with a belt buckle to match, and coupled it with a low-cut, black long sleeve halter top that had the shoulders cut out.

_I'm definitely glad my ankle is back into shape so I can wrestle tonight._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Was the group cheer that greeted her when she was led into the conference room by DeeDee.

Kaitlyn and Natalya were the first ones to reach her, capturing her in bear hugs. Half of the WWE roster was there for a mini birthday celebration before the show was going to start: Kofi, Brodus, Cameron, Naomi, Sheamus, Cody, Santino, Miz, Big show, Khali, Jack, Kelly, Drew, AJ, Aksana, Zack, Ryback, and Randy among others (who stood more off to the side from the group). Even Matt Striker, Josh Matthews, Jerry Lawler, and Teddy Long stopped in to wish her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday." Phil whispered in Samantha's ear when he finally got to reach her.

"You guys are the best, really! I know I've only been here a short time, but you've all made me feel part of the WWE family, so thank you." Samantha's eyes got a little watery but she held back from letting tears form.

_They've become more of my family than I've ever had in my entire life._

"Oh come on, don't get teary on us!" Kaitlyn teased before throwing a muscled arm around the slightly taller diva's shoulder.

"Are we partying hard tonight after the show?" Zack asked over Sheamus' shoulder, with his signature sun glasses covering his eyes.

"I know I'm getting my drink on, any of you are welcome to join me!" Samantha threw her thumbs up and the group proceeded to serve cake in honor of her birthday.

"What, nobody invited me?" Heath Slater came barging in the room with his always annoying voice.

"I had nothing to do with it Slater, take it up with my manager." Samantha sat down and said, smiling at DeeDee so she didn't have to deal with him.

"Nobody wants you here Slater!" Miz called out, getting a few of the guys to laugh.

"Heath, this was impromptu to say the least, but you might as well get your ginger ass over here and have some cake!" Dee had a hard time saying no so she enthusiastically beckoned him to join the group.

"You look really good today babe." Phil said to her across the table they were at.

"Thank you, I just bought the outfit. I'm even switching up my wrestling gear tonight." She winked at him as she ate her piece of cake.

"Oh yeah, you showed me it. I bet you'll look good in it." He said in between bites as they finished up their plates. The room stayed in a noisy buzz for the next half hour before everyone had to leave for the start of the show.

"I hear Daniel's up first. He's going to be bitching about getting rid of AJ and taking back the title from Stephen." Dee said to the other three who were leaving the room.

"How do ya know that, love?" Stephen wanted to know.

"I am Sammy Faye's manager after all. It's my job to know these sort of things!" She joked innocently.

"Well, I've gotta get over to the locker room to get changed for my match coming up, so I'll see you guys later." She said while Phil held her hand, walking down the hall.

It only took ten minutes to get herself together. She had changed her wrestling gear to blue jean shorts with a black swimsuit top that had a skull design on it. Since she wasn't wearing a tank top any more, her recent flower tattoo she had gotten over the week would now be showing over her right rib cage.

_Nikki will probably try to take advantage of a fresh tattoo._ At this thought she frowned, hoping she would be able to dodge any attacks in general to that area of her body.

"I'm feeling good about this!" Samantha said to Phil when she met him back outside of the locker room. At first he didn't reply to her since he was so slack jawed at her new outfit that left a lot of skin bare.

"You look amazing. Do your best, do what I taught ya." Phil reassuringly said to her, giving her a kiss before she made her way down the ramp to 'Enemy' by Drowning pool.

"Weighing at a hundred and thirty-five pounds, from Chicago, Illinois, Sammy 'The Ms. Demeanor' Faye!"

The Bella's were already in the ring, this time in a black jumpsuit that reminded Sammy of Catwoman, except a tacky version.

_Now I'm going up against a Diva champion. I've wrestled them before, I don't know why this should be any different. Get it together girl!_

"Sammy is really looking well since her ankle injury last week. She also turned twenty three today, I guess she's mixing up the look tonight!" Booker T said.

"She's probably going to be boozing it up after the show..." Michael Cole passive aggressively said.

"Hey now, don't believe everything Chris Jericho says about people!" Booker defended her.

_Cole, are you always polite to people on their birthday?_

She was feeling slightly insecure, seeing as how she just came back from an injury and felt a little rusty, but she strutted down the ramp to get right into the ring where she belonged.

"You aren't smirking so much Faye, now that I'm the Diva's champion, are you?" Nikki taunted.

"You aren't still cheating with that twin magic bull shit, are you?" Sammy dryly replied, not in the mood for her crap.

The match started and for a good part of it Nikki was really on top of her game. Sammy kept up her defense but that was just the problem, she was entirely on the defensive. Nikki wrapped her arms around Sammy's chin, pulling it while yanking one of her arms the opposite direction it was supposed to be. This caused great pain to the diva until she elbowed Nikki in the gut to get some leeway.

Sammy took the opening to make a lightning fast response by landing a couple of punches to her gut and slapping her hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Nikki fell to the mat for support, leaving Sammy to run across the ring, throwing her body against the ropes to create momentum before performing an elbow drop.

"Sammy is not letting the new Diva's champion intimidate her as she defends herself." Michael Cole said.

By that time, Sammy had thought the match had turned in her favor but a couple of maneuvers that set Sammy sprawled out on the mat in pain said differently. The moment the referee took to check on her was all the time the twins needed to switch out, Sammy could see out of the corner of her eye. She tried to protest to the referee but since he didn't see it happen as usual there was nothing to be done.

Brie came out of no where when Sammy tried to get up, giving her a drop kick to the face. She slapped the tender skin on the spot where the tattoo lay, making Sammy scream out, and then grabbed her by the head and slammed her whole body down to the mat. Sammy was so thrown off by it she didn't have time to kick out of the pin, therefore losing the match.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? They switched!" Sammy immediately got up, even though her back was aching, and started yelling. While the Bella theme song played, the referee refused to go back on the call. Losing her temper, she rushed Brie who was still pretending to be Nikki, and it turned into an all out cat fight.

"Get off me!" Brie screamed as Sammy pulled her hair and slammed her down on the mat in rage.

"You cheated!" The referee pulled Sammy back as the real Nikki did so to Brie.

"I'll get you back next time, that's a promise." Sammy laughed evilly at the twins as she stormed out of the stadium. Surprisingly, Sammy's music played instead of theirs so she smiled smugly.

"Sam, wait!" Randy called out to her as she power walked down a hall to calm herself down.

"Randy, it's not a good time." She balled her fists up.

"I saw what happened back there, sorry. I didn't really have a chance to talk to you earlier." When she kept walking and didn't break pace to spare him a glance, Randy forcefully stopped and grabbed her by the wrist, making her take a breath.

"I just got my ass handed to me by a couple of low life's that shouldn't be in this company to start with." She folded her arms and let out a puff of breath, exhaling.

_It's a damn shame the Diva's title is being held by a cheater, Beth didn't deserve to lose it to them._

"You're better than them. I doubt Nikki will have that title for long any ways. Once Beth or Layla comes back they'll have it again." He reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder, firmly squeezing it.

"Enough about them, I'm sick of it already. Are you coming out tonight?" Samantha frowned, hoping for something to cheer her up.

"Of course I am, I never miss a chance to go out to a club. Your chest looks really nice in that top by the way." Randy said daringly.

_Good lord, he must be joking!_

"You're such a pig Randy." She rolled her eyes at him but he locked them in with his and held her gaze.

"When you look as hot as you do, especially right now, it's hard not to be. Also, nice legs. I think I found your special new nickname." He stepped closer to her, his head tilted downwards.

_Yeah, like I can take him seriously._

"How very charming of you. I'm in the mood to cause some havoc tonight. Case in point!" Samantha looked up at the monitor screen that showed a backstage segment currently happening between John, Eve, and Teddy.

"You're gonna mess with John?" Randy pointed at the screen, in reference to the fact John had just decided to put Teddy on commentary for the next match, but would be forcing Teddy to say whatever he wanted to.

"I'm gonna hijack John's mic, wanna help me distract him?" Her eyes had a mischievous glint in the corners.

"Sure, but my interview with Cole is right after that match." They headed to the room that was labeled with John's name and Samantha hid around the corner.

"Hey John, can I talk to you about my interview?" Randy asked him as the GM opened the door.

"Well alright Randy, but not for long, I'm kind of busy with something." John said in a rushed way. Randy beckoned him down the hall, providing the opportune moment for Samantha to quietly open the door and put on the head set.

"Hey Teddy, it's Sammy Faye! I hijacked the headset and have Johnny boy distracted, but not for long!" Samantha laughed as she began to talk with Teddy.

"What should I say?" Teddy asked her, a little worried he would get into trouble even though a big part of him wanted to rebel.

"Say to Michael Cole, 'I have been instructed to say: Michael Cole, you are a kiss ass and not even John Laurinaitis likes you'. I'll be down in a minute Teddy!" Once Samantha took the headset off, she couldn't help but giggle to herself over her mischief, and was already starting to feel better about her match loss.

She slipped out of the room just in time to round the corner and evade being caught by John and ended down to the ramp's entrance quickly.

"Teddy, who told you to say that?" Michael asked, flabbergasted at the statement.

"I did!" Sammy entered the stadium and her theme 'Show me how to live' by Audioslave started playing. The prime time players had just won their match and were exiting the area when she arrived.

"I knew Teddy wouldn't say people power without being forced to!" Booker T said, amused.

"Let me explain boys. So, I was feeling a little ticked off about my wrongful loss to the Bella twins, and I thought to myself, who is the one who tolerates cheaters in the Diva division? Hmmm..." Sammy had walked down to stand proudly next to Teddy in support of him.

"Our very own general manager, Mr. Laurinatius! When I saw what Johnny was trying to do to poor Teddy over here, I decided to have a little fun of my own by stealing his headset when he was off taking a break from making Teddy Long's life miserable." Sammy smile sweetly at Michael, who didn't look happy since he now knew she was behind Teddy's comment.

"Sammy, you've got a lot to learn about respecting your superiors!"

"And you should probably know that being a kiss ass and insulting others isn't the best way to get to the top. So, I'm just going to sit next to dear Teddy here, and make sure you mind your manners around this man, who deserves your respect." Sammy pulled up a chair to sit next to the older man who seemed grateful.

"Thank you Sammy." Teddy said off hand to her as Michael chose to ignore it and enter the ring to begin the next segment: his interview with Randy Orton.

"You're not alone in dislike for how John runs things around here. But of course, I have to live up to what the Ms. Demeanor is all about: shaking things up and causing hell!"

"You go girl! Thanks for trying to make things easier on me." Teddy shook Sammy's hand and then the two quieted down as Michael began to speak.

"Can I have your attention please? Our _esteemed_ general manager John Lauriniatis has granted me an exclusive interview tonight with a man whose embroiled with a bitter rivalry with Kane. A rivalry that has become deeply personal over the past few weeks. A rivalry which will be settled this Sunday, at Extreme Rules, in a falls count any where match up. Please welcome my guest at this time, the Viper, Randy Orton!"

The main lights went down, replaced by an assortment of flashing and Randy's theme song started to play; Sammy settled comfortably into her chair. Randy slowly but surely walked down the ramp, casting an interested look her direction before entering the ring, not saying a word.

_He knows how to make an entrance._

"Randy, welcome. Despite what happened on Monday night Raw between Brock Lesnar and Josh Matthews, I'm extremely confident that you and I can conduct this interview as two civil human beings. I'm also sure you've heard about the edict handed down by Mr. Laurinaitis? The edict that if any superstar touches an announcer, said superstar will be immediately suspended!"

_Wow Cole, are you afraid one of us will hurt you? _Sammy shared the same 'what's your point?' look that Randy had on his face, as they both took it in. Randy took a moment before bringing his mic to his lips to speak.

"I'm sorry Cole, was that a question? Ya see, I am aware, well aware, but are you aware that when I'm pushed _just right, _I tend to not act so rational?" Randy said bluntly to Cole, his voice laced with danger that excited Sammy.

_I'm just saying, but Randy is really good at playing the laid back badass type._

"I'm a shoot first, ask questions last, kind of guy." Randy looked down to Cole, obviously putting Cole's opening statement in it's place.

"Duly noted Randy, before we start this interview, I'd like to show the fans what has transpired between you and Kane." Cole gestured to the titantron to start the promo highlighting the feud between the two superstars.

Through out watching it on the titantron, Sammy could feel goose bumps travel around her arms and down her spine, not only for seeing the chilling scenes featuring Kane's demented actions, but also for Randy's. She felt a burst of pride when she was featured on it as well, recapping the scene where she helped the Viper put Paul Bearer into the freezer.

_Damn, they've even highlighted me laughing, making me look all evil! This is kind of cool to be a small part of a promo like this._

"Kane says with his victory over you at Wrestlemania, that he again became the monster. How do you feel, knowing you're going into a match Sunday, against a monster you created who was born because of _your_ failures at Wrestlemania?" Cole automatically cast blame his way.

"Wow Cole, that was deep." Randy sarcastically said, not answering his question at first. The crowd began to chant RKO as he took a few steps towards the rope, before coming back to Cole.

"People say Cole, that what happens at Wrestlemania goes down in history. People think about the issues I have with Kane, they think about our match at Wrestlemania. But what they talk about is how it came with a price, you see, Kane beat me in a wrestling match, but in Extreme Rules this Sunday, I plan on going above and beyond pinning shoulders to the mat for a three count. He messed with my family. Even though there's a part of me deep, deep, deep down inside that wants to respect him for that, under no circumstances what so ever, will I accept it. At Extreme Rules, falls count _any where, _but that's just the beginning. You see, there are no rules, there's no holding me back, there's no stopping me from making Kane suffer like he _never _imagined. Kane calls himself the devil's favorite demon, but not even the devil himself is capable of unleashing the hell that I will bring this Sunday." Randy's words were cold and calculating, bringing Sammy to shiver more so than the whole promo had done.

Before Cole could respond, an Indian theme song began to play, confusing everyone.

_What the fuck? _She wanted to say out loud but knew she couldn't drop the f bomb, so she kept it to herself as she saw the wrestler Jinder Mahal enter. The lesser known man entered the ring and started to go on about how he thought that Kane and Randy would decimate themselves in the match, giving him the opportunity to rise up from their ashes, so to speak.

He finished bragging to Randy's face about how he would do so and then began to exit the ring, but Randy stopped him from leaving.

"Wait a second, wait a second! Wait just a minute. Are you an announcer?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you an announcer? Are you an announcer, do you commentate for a living?" Randy repeated his question and Sammy knew where he was going with the inquiry.

"No, I happen to be the fastest rising athlete-" Jinder said heatedly, as if he had some legit claim to make.

"Okay, okay enough that's good, because you know what, announcers are off limits." Randy shook his arms interrupting the man and before any one knew it, he did an RKO, making the entire room erupt into cheers, including Sammy.

Randy crouched down to the mat and turned his head to look over in her direction. He sent a smirk and wink her way, causing her to blush surprisingly.

_Randy, you devil._

Once Jinder rolled out of the ring, Randy got back up and stood on top of the turnbuckle, doing his signature pose with his music playing.

"Well, I guess you've gotta give him credit for coming out here and trying to make a name for himself, but I don't think tonight was the night." Michael Cole said, trying to make a positive for the failed wrestler.

"Oh please Cole, Jinder was totally inappropriate, no credit should be given." Sammy said into the spare headset that had been given to her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to see the good in the guy!" Sammy ignored what he said and kept her eyes trained on the Viper. As the segment ended, so did her time out in the ring for the night. She walked out talking with Randy who exchanged only a few words, staying in character until they got backstage.

"Thanks again for distracting John earlier. If it comes up, I'll make sure to keep you out of it." Samantha said reassuringly to Randy, even though it didn't matter to him.

"No problem legs." Randy said coolly to her.

"Shit, I feel bad now for not meeting back up with Phil. I'll see you later tonight!" She ran off to look for where the straight edge superstar could be.

***Pov switch**

Phil had seen how Samantha's match had turned out and cringed when he witnessed her anger be taken out on the Bella twin. He had expected to see her after wards but when after some time she hadn't come back, he wandered the halls back stage looking for her.

_I guess I've become so used to always having her around, it feels weird when she disappears like that._

He stopped looking for her when he heard back from DeeDee via text that she went off on her own adventure, leaving him to the conclusion to quietly return to the guys locker room.

"Hey Phil, ya know your woman is out there for Orton's interview, right?" Drew McIntrye said to him.

"One: She's not my girlfriend...yet. Second: What do you mean, she was out there?" Phil said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"You jealous already? I don't know man, she looked pretty cozy sitting ringside in support of him." Drew offhandedly replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That's good you like to observe so much what Sammy Faye does, that really is." He chose to not say anything about what he thought about her keen attention to Orton and make a point about Drew minding his own business when he wasn't even friends with them.

_You can shut your mouth any time McIntrye._

"Just thought you'd like to know, is all." He offered his hands out, palms open and dropped the subject, but not before slyly turning on the tv so it could be seen Samantha cheering on the Viper's RKO with the rest of the crowd.

"Drew, you're a jackass sometimes." Phil, along with the other guys in the room went about their business but Phil couldn't help but steal a few glances here and there covertly at the screen.

He got his bag together from his cubby hole and just as he was getting ready to leave, Randy Orton entered the room.

"Legs is out there waiting for me, oh I meant you." Randy said to Phil, his voice slightly taunting.

_Nice try buddy._

"Yeah, she would be waiting for me Randal, since I can hold her attention for longer than ten minutes." Was the only thing Phil felt like saying to him, not wanting to let himself get heated as he walked through the door.

"Phil! So sorry for disappearing on you like that, things got busy I guess." Samantha ran a shy hand through her hair embarrassingly. She was out of her new ring attire and into her original outfit by now.

"That's fine, I know how that goes. Also, I'm sorry about your match toots." He threw his free arm around his shoulder as they strolled through the corridors.

"It's not a big deal, of course John isn't going to do anything about it. She's the new diva's champion any ways."

"Laurinaitis isn't exactly for playing by reality's rules."

Before Sammy replied and continued the conversation, she saw Kaitlyn with AJ and Matt Striker who was prodding the smaller diva for a quick interview.

"Hold on a second, I'll be back." Phil took a seat on a lone chair a few paces from where the diva's stood and watched with interest.

"What is wrong with you? She's obviously in a very bad place, she doesn't need to be answering these questions now, come on." Kaitlyn said to a badgering Striker in defense of a silent AJ.

"Hey girls." Samantha said as he left and Kaitlyn caught AJ's arm to give her a pep talk.

"AJ, come on, it's me, your best friend and Sammy. Look, I know it's hard, but this is a good thing." She awkwardly said to her as AJ continued to be quiet.

"It is! Daniel is a douche bag. He even treated my manager badly." Sammy said with her arms crossed.

"Hey AJ, Daniel Bryan, is a jerk! He didn't respect you. He didn't even love you! He did _nothing_ for you." Kaitlyn emphasized before AJ's reaction slap completely threw off the two diva's.

"AJ!" Sammy's mouth was wide open, not knowing what to say as Kaitlyn reeled her head back in shock at her best friend.

AJ was clearly upset and ashamed of what she did, so the two diva's just decided to give her space since they couldn't think of anything better to do in response their shock.

_Leave it to the WWE to capture all the juicy moments on camera._

"Phil, do you mind waiting just another moment?" Samantha asked him, her voice soft now.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Oh my god. This isn't like her!" Kaitlyn said, stoically keeping tears at bay.

"Daniel really did a number on her, she just needs space. But hey, we're going out tonight and we're not going to think about any of this drama okay?" Samantha hugged her friend tightly, giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you there." Kaitlyn brusquely walked away to get herself together, leaving the couple to themselves again.

"Shall we go madam?" Phil held out his arm to her which she gladly hooked around hers snugly.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot it's my birthday!" She smiled up at him as they made their way out of the building.

"I got you a present, I hope you don't mind." Phil said casually as he drove the car to their hotel to drop their things off.

"Aww, really?" Samantha perked up, she hadn't received a birthday gift from a guy in a while.

"It's up in our room, I'll give it to you there, toots." He smiled at her and in time they had arrived.

"Come on, come on! I wanna see this gift you got me!" She was practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Then grab your shit toots, I'm not hauling everything up there!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"Alrighty then, away we go." Reaching the elevator, Samantha placed a kiss on his cheek and wove her fingers around his.

_She's so damn impatient.  
_

"Here we are." Phil was definitely tired, and a big part of him wished he could just lay down and relax, but tonight was her night, so he was having none of that, not even bothering to sit down.

"Punk, we're in the room now!" Samantha stood with her hands on her hips and a sassy look on her face. He grabbed the gift from where he had hid it and finally brought it over to her delight.

"Not gonna lie, I'm pretty excited." Samantha let out a nerdy laugh at her admission over a gift.

She tore the wrapping off and before her was a framed picture of her winning her first match. The main picture was of her in a victory pose, but the whole thing was a collage of various pictures taken during her match. It was captioned with the date of the win and had her name specially emboldened, nickname and all.

"Phillip Brooks, I love it. This means a lot to me." She held the frame to her chest and had a tender expression.

"I'm glad you like it. Your first big match should always be remembered." Phil smiled warmly at her. She set the frame down on the bed carefully and walked over to him, giving him a big hug and kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much!" She kissed him repeatedly on the lips in a fun way before finally letting him go.

"You're very welcome. Now, you ready to have some fun on your night?"

"Of course, but do me a favor! If I get too drunk, cut me off. I don't care what I say, just don't let me throw up in front of everyone and make an ass out of myself because I would die of embarrassment the next day!" She pleaded with him, her fingers knitted together.

"Will do. I'm always designated driver any ways."

"There's that and the fact I have to see my father tomorrow once we get into Chicago, so I don't feel like being hung over for that." Samantha said halfheartedly, not at all enthused to have to deal with her difficult parent.

"The infamous Jonathan Faye I've heard so much about. Am I meeting him?" Phil held her at arms length, not at all intimidated by the prospect of meeting the patriarch.

"Do I get to meet any of your family?" She answered a question with a question.

"Definitely my sister and mom, they're coming out for the show. There really isn't any time to see the rest of my family unfortunately. So are you going to answer my question now?" He spurred her as they finally left the hotel room.

"The answer is yes. What rebellious daughter wouldn't love taking their tattooed hunk to meet their strict father? I just hope you can make it without wringing his neck, I don't know how I make it sometimes." She joked with him as they rode the elevator down.

"Oh I know, judging off of your phone calls to him lately. My dad is exactly the same way, which is why I don't deal with him much." They walked hand and hand back out to the car and continued to talk about relevant topics in their life, outside of wrestling.

_This should be a riot as always seeing how funny drunk people can be._

***Pov switch**

The club wasn't as big as ones she had been to in Chicago, but it was sufficient to celebrate her birthday, Samantha decided. She was just glad there wasn't a special announcement made that a group of WWE wrestlers were going to be there, so her birthday wouldn't be derailed completely by fans.

_Not that I don't appreciate them of course._

"So I tell him, 'Come on down here fella, what's the matter? Afraid now that you can't hide behind a referee's shirt? Or are you afraid of the fact I might kick your head off in eighteen seconds?'" Stephen was in typical mode as he sat at the bar drinking with DeeDee who wore a white dress ,and John Cena, who laughed at his story of how he taunted Daniel after winning his head lining re-match against Mark Henry tonight.

"Tell them about the chant you did!" Samantha said over his shoulder, standing with a drink in her hand.

"I say, the answer to if I'm gonna kick his arse Sunday is YES, YES, YES! Haha I put that bugger in his place good, didn't I, love?" DeeDee adoringly agreed with her new boyfriend whom she cuddled up to.

"So you turned the Yes chant around on him I see." John Cena mused into his drink as he took a sip.

"I unfortunately missed it but Dee sent me a video of it on our way here." Samantha said as she continued to sip on her strawberry daiquiri, feeling slightly buzzed already.

The rest of the promised fellow wrestlers had just come in through the entrance; Samantha ready to turn on her fun loving party girl personality.

"Hey everyone! Thank you so much again, for coming out." She said to Miz, Cody, Natalya (who was accompanied by her real life boyfriend T.J. Wilson, better known as Tyson Kidd) , Kaitlyn, Kofi, Zack, Santino, Brodus, (with his girls) and Jack, with no sign of AJ.

Natalya wore a tight fitting, short pink dress, Kaitlyn had on a black tube top and blue jean shorts and the Funkadactyls had a more chilled out, tshirt and jeans combo than their usual outfits they had to sport as part of Brodus' entourage. Men like Santino and Kofi sported more casual street clothes, while guys like Cody and Miz opted for the more fancy, suit jacket look for the night.

_I'm kind of glad AJ hasn't shown up, she'd probably just be a bump on a log and that would be so awwwwkkkkkwarrrrd!_

"Happy birthday girl, I can see you're having fun already." Natayla kissed Samantha on the cheek and hugged her before the other girls got their turn.

"So us girls got together and we came up with a little something for you." Kaitlyn said, clearly excited.

"Aww, you guys shouldn't have!" Samantha of course was excited by it though. Nattie handed her a small jewelry box and in it contained a silver bracelet with a Diva's pendant in pink lettering.

"We all chipped in and thought this would be the perfect gift to induct you into our little clan of girl power." Kaitlyn smiled at her as she took the bracelet out and put it on Samantha's wrist.

"You guys!" The girls brought it in for a sentimental group hug as typical girl friends do and Samantha couldn't be any happier than she already was.

She looked over to Phil who was now in conversation with John and waved her new gift at him, showcasing it. He did a thumbs up to her and then the two continued on with their business.

"Girls, you all need to catch up with me, because I am in party time mode and everyone minus Phil, drinks with me. Bartender, first rounds on me!" Samantha dragged the group of girls to the counter and ordered them all shots that she specially ordered on her tab.

"Oh my goodness, what did they get you?" Dee had come over to her and was admiring the bracelet.

"Now I have another bracelet to wear besides the one you got me! Sooo happy now." Samantha finished up her drink and ordered another one.

The music was pumping so the girls started dancing, Kaitlyn dragging Miz out, DeeDee with Stephen (although he didn't really dance that much). She pretty much had gotten everyone to get on the dance floor minus John and Phil. At first Samantha danced with Zack who was plenty of entertainment.

"Go Zack, go Zack!" A few of them chanted to him as he broke out his moves on the dance floor. The song ended and half of the group cleared off to go sit down and chat with each other.

The Marilyn Manson cover of 'Tainted love' began to play, getting Samantha really revved up to dance then. She continued to dance with Nattie, mostly suggestively when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Randy finally make his entrance. She kept on dancing, swaying her hips from side to side, lost in the song even though the floor was now crowded with other people dancing. Nat grew tired and told her she had to go to the bathroom, leaving alone but not for long.

"Nice moves, legs." Sammy opened her eyes to see Randy standing in front of her, wearing a casual suit.

"Why, thank you!" She kept on dancing even though the alcohol in her system was making her body feel a bit more heavy now. Someone accidentally bumped into her, causing her to stumble forward slightly into Randy's chest.

"Whoa, you okay there tipsy? Why don't you come sit down at the bar and have a drink with me." She felt his cool breath hit her skin.

"Look, a slow song just started. How about you give me a dance and then we'll go get that drink? I just love dancing." She said, her hands firmly placed on his jacket.

"Even better of an idea. Sorry it took me a little longer to get here. I was talking with creative before I left."

"Do tell more Mr. Orton, I'm dying to hear what creative's cooked up this time." She said semi-sarcastically.

"You're a brat sometimes, you know that? They were talking about us actually." He laughed, his deep Missouri accent crisp.

_Never known anyone from Missouri, but he makes that accent seem pret-ty awesome._

"It's part of my naughty nature, what can I say?" Samantha unconsciously flirted with him, which she did a lot but most times didn't necessarily intend to.

"Well, Ms. Naughty, they want us to develop more on screen together. They think we have good chemistry and are 'killer for ratings', so they say." His arms were secured around her waist, her hands up on his shoulders as he swayed effortlessly.

"We really do, don't we? It's fun working with you, but I don't know if Phil would love it." She laughed at the idea, definitely under the influence of the alcohol.

"Don't you worry about what he thinks. If he's got a problem with me, I can deal with him. If he gives you trouble it doesn't matter since it's creative's job to put up any story line they want." Randy said, clenching his teeth slightly.

"Mhm, hey the song's over. Now, for another drink!" She left his grasp to walk away but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sam, you look like you're about to fall over yourself, be careful." Randy said sternly.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!" She stumbled over herself before turning back around and walked right into Phil's broad chest.

"Is everything alright here?" His face was concerned, but his eyes darted over accusingly Randy's way.

"Baby boy, of course it is. Now, I just was going to head over to take a shot with Sheamy. Sheamus, where's my shot at?" She called out.

"Over here lass, I've had one waitin' for ya!" Stephen said, clearly inebriated himself.

"She's fine, Punk. She can take care of herself as she said." Randy stepped off the floor and over to the couple.

"I can be the judge of that. She's coming home with me tonight, so I'm taking care of her." Phil firmly said.

"Bah humbug! I've got some Irish in me, I know how to drink." Samantha waved the two off and finally made her way back to the Irishmen who was toasting to her. Randy joined her other side and ordered a shot for himself.

_Oh my god, if Stephen was single and I didn't have Phil, I could totally picture Stephen saying 'Not yet you don't!' I kill myself sometimes._

"Everybody, let's make a toast to our newest diva, Sammy Faye my darling...by the way, thank you for introducing me to the lovely DeeDee." He grabbed her hand and laid a gentleman's kiss on it. "May you have a very happy birthday surrounded by all of your friends. We love ya lass, cheers!" A chorus of cheers and clanks of glasses resounded as everyone drank up.

"Yes!" The DJ began to coincidentally play Randy's theme song, making Samantha to jump up again, this time sure to drag DeeDee with her to dance.

"Dee, let's dance like we used to in the clubs!"

"Girl, I love you." Dee laughed as they began to dance.

As the two danced provocatively, they noticed Stephen, Phil, and Randy all staring at them move from the bar. The two simply danced like they didn't care; they tossed their hair about wildly as they moved together in unison.

"They show me things I'll do to you!" The girls sang the lyrics together, knowing them all.

"Come here." Phil was all of a sudden next to Samantha's side, his body up against hers. Randy had turned away from watching by now, obviously not interested in seeing that happen. Stephen had already come back to the floor to join DeeDee.

"Hellooo there, CM Punk! I didn't know you danced." She said into his ear.

"Only when I'm turned on by a woman teasing me with shaking their ass." Phil said back huskily. The song ended a minute later but before he would let her catch her breath, he placed his hands under her chin and kissed her hungrily.

"OKAY, that sobered me up a little bit." She laughed and let him take her hand to go sit down on one of the plush sofa's off the side of the bar where Cody, Miz, and Zack sat.

"Sammy, you didn't tell me you knew how to dance." Miz said to her.

"There's a lot of things you guys don't know I can do. I suppose Phil knows a few more things about that than you all do though!" She indicated, getting a reaction out of the guys.

"Sassy, I bet you like that Phil." Cody laughed as he sipped on his drink.

"For the most part, when she isn't being stubborn." Phil wrapped his arm around her, letting her be content with waiting the buzz out before she even tried to get back up again.

"Ms. Faye, we present to you this birthday card signed by all of us!" Zack bent down on one knee in a silly fashion, handing her a WWE styled birthday card, with everyone else paying attention.

"That is so sweet of you all!" Samantha beamed and opened the card, featuring everyone's signatures and a hand written message.

_'We hope your birthday has been as memorable as you've made an impression on all of us. Happy birthday Samantha, we love you!' _Right under the message DeeDee had signed her name under it with a heart to complete it.

"I love it, and if I wasn't so tipsy, I'd get up and hug every last one of you." She hiccuped, which got a few chuckles out of the group.

"Don't worry, I was planning on keeping you all to myself for the rest of the night." Phil said into her hair as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I don't want the night to end but it has to." She pouted but resigned herself to settle into the comfort of his arms, slowly falling into a sleepy haze.

As Phil talked with the guys on the couch, her eye lids gave out and she fell asleep. She began to wake up in Phil's arms with him softly placing her down on top of their bed. She opened up her eyes and looked to the clock which showed it was almost two AM.

_Wow, I was passed out through all that?_

"Mmmmm, you're amazing." She patted the bed for him to lay down with her.

"No, my name's Phil Brooks, but yes, you may call me amazing." He kidded as he kicked off his shoes and took off hers.

"Oh hush mister funny man, it's sleepy time." No matter of still feeling the alcohol pulse through her blood faintly, she undressed and fumbled around for a change of clothes, taking a little longer than usual.

"Yes, it is. We're waking up at nine, at least I know you are. I'm getting a work out in, so good night Ms. Faye." They settled under the covers and the last thought that ran through Samantha's mind was the abuzz excitement that Extreme Rules would be on Sunday.

**Next up, meeting Sammy's dad and Extreme Rules! She'll be wrestling in the pre-show in a tag team with Kaitlyn. I'd love to talk more about what's going up with the new storyline with Randy, but that would be spoiling the surprise haha**


	14. Extreme rules

**A/N: It's finally here! I've had so many things get in the way but I'm finally back!  
**

As Samantha stepped out of the car with Phil in tow, an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as always when her anxiety was in overdrive. She was back home, and looking up at the familiar big, white house brought back a rush of feelings and memories.

_Some I wished never were._

"So this is it, huh? Not too bad to grow up in a neighborhood like this I'll say." Phil off offhandedly said, trying to ease the tension he could tell Samantha was facing. She was glad the visit wasn't for very long, being on the road all the time with the company didn't afford a lot of time in between for family.

"Well, Daddy isn't a millionaire of course, he's just always been good with money. He has to be when he owns and runs his company he built from the ground up." She blew out a sigh and grabbing his hand, began walking up the pathway to the front door.

"Mr. Faye, your daughter is here!" The family's only housekeeper said as she invited them in. She took their jackets and led them in through the hall to her fathers conference room.

"No, they know we can't ship it out to them by the first. I don't care if they threaten to break the contract, they're bluffing! I'll call you back, my daughter's here." Jonathan Faye said on the phone at his desk. His back was turned to them so at first he couldn't be seen.

"How's business daddy?" Samantha said, cutting to the chase. Phil had an odd look on his face, as if he couldn't comprehend the lack of normalcy between the two.

_Yep, we don't exactly have a normal father/daughter relationship._

"Same as ever!" Jonathan finally turned around in his chair to reveal a man in his early fifties with a short head of dark hair with a slightly scruffy beard. Before she even noticed his face, she registered the small glass of alcohol at his side.

_Oh, lovely. I bet this really impresses Phil seeing that._

"Daddy, this is Phil. I told you about him." She said, not as much enthusiasm in her voice as she was trying to project.

"I've heard a lot about you from my little girl so its good to finally meet you!" Getting up to move in front of them, he was met by Phil's hand.

"As have I, Mr. Faye I assure you." The two men held gazes for a second as they squeezed a firm hand shake.

"Oh please, call me Jonathan. Sometimes I swear, I think Samantha refers to me that way when I'm not around!" He smiled at his own attempt at a joke which Phil politely smiled back.

_Ugh, not the annoying attempts to impress again!_

"Will do, you have a great home by the way." He said to the older man.

"Here, let me show you around. Lead the way sweetheart!" Jonathan gestured, putting an arm around his daughter.

"Phil's just being modest. He has two houses actually, one here and another in Florida!" Samantha didn't spare throwing that fact in her father's face, as he liked to show off when he had company.

_You're not pulling that this time!_

"I would imagine, being as famous as he is. Tell me, how long did it take you to be able to buy them?" Jonathan daringly asked, already starting to push her buttons.

"I don't think that's any of your business father."

"No, its fine. It took me a little over a decade to get where I'm at, and I worked my ass off for it." Phil sternly said, holding his ground and pride as a man.

They toured the house which didn't take long, and kept on chatting about mostly things of her dads choosing to her chagrin. Things seemed to start smooth over until when they came to the sitting room, Jonathan brought up alcohol.

"I think its time for another drink!" He started to grab for another glass until Samantha stopped him.

_Here comes disaster time, Faye style._

"No, no, no, no daddy. Phil's straight edge!" She said flustered and stressed, worried what Phil was thinking.

"And I'm Irish, who cares?" He practically spit at the idea of not drinking.

"I don't drink, do drugs, or smoke. That's all there is to it." Phil calmly said, knowing he had to be that way at least for Samantha's sake.

"Bah humbug, nonsense! You can have one little drink, it won't kill you."

"With all due respect, its a personal choice." He had dealt with these lines of objection for years now and had near perfection of dealing with it.

"Well, with all _due respect_, as you so adequately put it, the least you can do is have one drink with me if you want my approval while you see my daughter. Or whatever exactly you are with her." Jonathan sarcastically said, once again not caring whose buttons he pushed.

"Why don't you just have another drink dad, huh? That always makes things easier!" There was no in between with these two, their anger would go from zero to sixty in a flash when they dealt with one another.

"Watch your tone with me, Samantha Marie!" Jonathan growled at her, staring her dead in the eyes.

_That middle name bullshit doesn't work with me anymore, I'm an adult!_

"No dad, you're being rude and asinine like you always are and I'm not putting up with it, especially with Phil around!" Samantha grabbed her purse and started to pull Phil out of the room.

"Young lady, you would not be where you are today without me so keep your trap shut! You're acting like your mother used to." He got up and dared to grab her arm.

"Whoa! Chill out!" Phil stepped up trying to intervene but the two kept trading barbs.

"You're right, I'd be off living somewhere enjoying having mom back, maybe if you weren't around being an asshole and trying to run my life!" Samantha shouted, tears brimming. Jonathan's face flashed with anger as he rose his hand to slap her but was caught by Phil.

"You touch her, and I will break your hand." To add emphasis, Phil twisted it painfully, goading the man to back off groaning.

"Come on, we're leaving." Phil wrapped a protective arm around her and exited the room, getting their jackets from the housekeeper.

"You think you'd be where you're at without me? I bought you that contract!" He yelled, stopping Samantha dead in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" She couldn't believe her ears. Her father had bought her way into the WWE, not confident enough she could make a wrestling career on her own.

"You think it was going to be that easy for you to get everything you want? You always need my help, and I wont have a failure for a daughter!" He yelled through the doorway.

"I fucking hate you, you selfish drunk!" Samantha had to be pulled out the front door by Phil as tears started to fall down her face.

"Toots, I'm getting you away from here." Once they were back inside his car, she let out a huge sob that garnered a consoling hug from him.

"I cant fucking believe he would do that to me! I wanted this so bad, to get away from his shadow and finally be my own person."

"I'm sorry Samantha, I don't know what to say other than you do deserve to be in the WWE. You have potential, and regardless of bought contract or not, that doesn't change anything." He held her for another moment as she got herself together.

_He's so supporting!_

"I know, I just...sometimes I feel like I cant get away from him. He always comes back to try to control my life. I'm sick of it!" She said frustratingly as he started driving through the the suburbs of north Chicago.

"Then do something about it. Don't let him and his alcoholism run you."

"I know, you're right. I'm done with him, I don't want him in my life any more. This was the last straw for me."

"I can only agree toots. Plus, any man that will hit a woman doesn't deserve to be in their life. I'd probably just end up kicking his ass if he tried that again with you, to be honest." Phil said matter of factually.

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing that!" She laughed as they made their way to his sisters home to visit.

The visit went by way more smoothly than Samantha could have ever hoped for, and the women in Phil's life already adored her. Unfortunately they weren't able to stay for long. An early lunch was all they could squeeze in before having to make their way to an appearance, before driving over to the stadium to prep for Extreme rules.

The day flew by it seemed, Samantha was already geared up ready to go in the locker room of the Allstate arena; listening to Red hot chilli peppers on her iPod as she waited for the pre-show to start.

"Hey girl, you fully recouped after your birthday?" Kaityln asked Samantha as she finished lacing up her boots.

"You know it, I'm pretty pumped for this match. Where's Nattie?"

"Here I am! You ready for me to lay down some bruising?" Natalya teased as she came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, we'll see about that darlin'." Kaitlyn said, swinging a supporting arm around Samantha's shoulders.

The match would be Sammy and Kaitlyn versus Eve and Natalya. In storyline, there was not quite a feud between Sammy and Eve, but being her former protege, it still made for tension. Then there was the newest 'feud' Natalya was given by creative, just a few days prior on NXT Redemption she accused Kaityln of flirting with Tyson.

"Girls, you're up." Said a female crew member who poked her head into the locker room.

"Alright, let's do this, bring it in!" Natalya, the natural leader in the little trio, led them together in a good luck hug, followed by a fist pump.

"Shit, I'm kinda nervous. This is my first event I'm wrestling in!" Sammy said as they exited the room and made their way to the stage entrance.

"If it helps, I still get goose bumps even with smaller crowds. It's gonna go great, so no worries chicka." Kaitlyn said. Eve had already been called out to the arena, and Natalya was up next.

Tyson was there to greet and wish good luck to Nattie, reminding Sammy she missed Phil.

_He's_ _doing_ _his stretches, it's no big deal he can't be here right now._

Just as Sammy thought this, Phil magically appeared to wish her luck.

"I thought you were busy with prep?" She asked him as she leaned upwards to kiss him on the cheek.

"I was, but I would have felt like a douche not seeing you off." He shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play his demeanor off cool. Nattie had already made her entrance so it was about to be her turn. Samantha could tell by the look in his face he was in the zone for what would come later but she suspected he wanted to be in her presence to ease his stress.

"You're sweet." She beamed up at him and almost regretted having to tear her gaze away as she had to enter the stadium.

Her music began playing as she strutted down the walk way confidently, taking inspiration from Lita herself. She joined Kaitlyn at the apron and was all business, fully in character.

_I think going up against Eve is going to be fun! _

"Sammy and Kaityln are coming into this match more so rookies next to the more experienced Eve and Natalya, so I predict the latter will be winning this match tonight." Michael Cole predicted, clearly with the faith in the younger competitors, while Booker T clearly disagreed.

"I don't know about that, these girls may not have the same experience, but they clearly show promise."

Kaitlyn got into the ring first, with Natalya in the opposing corner, who had on her classic intimidating face ready to go. Sammy rested her elbows over the rope, focus and determination set, not only for the match but for Phil's impending fight with Jericho.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing in this corner, Kaitlyn and Sammy!" Lillian paused as the crowd reacted.

The two girls rose their arms in the air confidently before the crowd settled and the announcer repeated herself. The bell went off and Kaitlyn sprung forward without any hesitance, slightly catching Nattie off guard, but still giving her room to respond.

Natttie pushed her off roughly after slapping Kait in the face, earning a mental smile in Sammy's mind.

_Just like we rehearsed._

The match went smoothly according to plan, Kaitlyn held her own but Natalya being more seasoned, she gained the upper hand within a couple of minutes after performing a power bomb. Nat turned her back to show boat, giving Kait her cue to crawl in feigned pain to Sammy's corner to tag in.

Sammy took the advantage while Natalya's back was turned and sent a drop kick to the diva, sending her over the ropes to the floor. While the ref had his back turned to check on her, Eve took her opportunity to slip in a cheap shot by slapping Sammy across the face as they argued.

"Just wait Eve! Why don't you come in here and fight me?" Sammy beckoned to her, not bothering to slap the diva back.

"Fine, I'll remind you who showed you a few things!" Eve mockingly said as she tagged herself in while Natalya caught her breath.

Following her part, Eve launched herself forward brazenly, but Sammy ducked and quickly slammed her to the mat with a neck breaker. She followed it up with an elbow drop, then successfully went for the three count on a dazed Eve Torres, who in character had no idea what hit her.

"Your winners, Sammy and Kaitlyn!" Lillian rose Sammy's arm up as Kaitlyn half hugged her in triumph. Eve and Natalya scattered away, acting mad they had lost what appeared to be an easy match to them.

_Good thing Randy also taught me a few things, or else I couldn't have sold this considering Eve naturally knows all my moves. The crowd wouldn't have bought me beating her just using my style._

Making it back stage a few minutes later, Samantha noticed Randy waiting for her.

"You're getting better at selling your moves. Touche on the neck breaker. Who ever did you learn that from?" Randy teased, his arms crossed and leaning against a nearby wall.

"You're damn right I sold that. Some really tall guy with tattoos showed me a thing or two. He's kind of cocky though." She cracked a smile, throwing her hip to the side with her right hand on it.

"Well, maybe he's allowed to be." He stepped forward and easily towered over her form, his eyes staring straight into hers. Samantha dropped the smile when his stare made her feel oddly uncomfortable, but she played it off coolly.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Mr. Legend killer! Don't you have your match with Kane to get ready for?" She quickly changed the topic.

_It feels like I'm always asking guys this but instead they're goofing off and talking to me!_

They continued to talk for a couple more minutes then she bade him good luck and found her way to the diva's locker room. The high she felt from the win resonated within her, as if the earlier confrontation with her father was a distant memory. She was glad the burden of those negative feelings were gone. Time flew by faster than she thought, she was already seated backstage with some of the crew and Zack Ryder for Randy's match.

"I hope Orton kicks Kane's ass! Who wants to take bets?" Ryder joked around with the group.

"Of course you're betting against Kane, considering your history!" Samantha stuck her tongue out at him playfully and decided to put down her money for the sake of fun.

The match quickly start and all through out it Samantha found herself cringing at the brutality of it all. The big red monster and viper held nothing back as they battled in and out of the ring, using both weapons and their own fighting skills to try to best the other.

Samantha's heart raced when she saw on the monitor they were bringing it back stage and soon realized the fight would be right in front of the group. As the two crashed through the door that led to their area, a girl became startled and screamed in reaction.

"Oh shit." As the two battled, they advanced closer to the group, leaving Zack to foolishly decide to try to join in the fight as Randy was down. He jumped on Kane's back, doing his best to wail on him for his own revenge, giving Randy time to get to his feet.

Obviously, Zack wasn't without getting hurt. Kane hurtled the man to the floor, giving Samantha the chance to hurry to his feet, pulling the shaken wrestler out of harms way.

"Boy, you are crazy to go up against him!" Samantha put her arm protectively around her friend to make sure he was all right. She then put her attention back on the other two men, cheering the viper on. The match made it's way back to the ring, and not much later the diva found herself cheering up and down as Randy finally landed an RKO for the win.

_Maybe I'll wait to congratulate him later, for now I think I'll go find Phil._

It didn't take long for the brunette to find him, he was huddled up on a couch reading a comic book in a room.

"Hey babe. You aren't going to watch the show?" She was puzzled as to why the tv wasn't on and he didn't look the least bit interested.

"Eh, they're boring filler matches I already know the outcome for." At first he didn't look up as he said this but as she sat down next to him, his attention was on her.

"I guess you've got a point. What did you think of my match?" She asked as he leaned towards her to kiss her cheek.

"Very nice Ms. Faye, but would have been nice if you finished Eve with what I taught you." He obviously knew Randy had taught her his way of the neck breaker.

"I thought it fit better than the vice at the time and took her by surprise."

"Toots, there's nothing unpredictable about that move, at least the RKO way."

"Oh come on! You have to admit I made it look decent coming from a diva. Don't be a sour pus because you don't like Randy." They went back and forth innocently for the next hour, as Samantha watched Sheamus' match.

***Pov switch**

_I don't know why Randy has to keep coming up in conversation. I can already see this as growing into a habit._

Phil wiped the last thought of Orton from his mind as he stretched for his match. He didn't like the fact that he was worrying about Samantha befriending the man. It wasn't that he was insecure, but more so didn't trust him around her.

Matt Stryker entered the room for the usual pre-match interview, so Phil stopped stretching and gathered himself. Samantha took her place on the nearby bench behind him, acting semi interested in what was about to take place.

"Chris Jericho has gone out of his way to publicly humiliate you, as well as besmirch the reputation of the family members you have here tonight. What are your thoughts going into this highly emotional title defense?"

"Two things. The first one being, tonight's not just any old match, it's a street fight. Chicago style! I know what that is, and everyone out there knows what it is, but I don't think Chris Jericho knows what it is. He's more focused on the psychological warfare he's been waging the past couple of weeks, and that's only made me stronger. Eminent by the fact that Monday night RAW, I passed my field sobriety test with _flying colors. _Now, he also likes to say my father passed along genetic 'demons'. Well, I exercise those genetic demons, everyday I X my hands. Jericho's been trying to prove to the world I'm something I'm_ not. _All's he's proven is he's a sad, pathetic little man. Tonight I get to prove I'm the best in the world but I don't just get to do that, I get to do it in front of my family, and twenty-thousand of my closest friends." Phil smirked to himself and saw out of the corner of his eye Samantha doing the same, nodding her head in unison.

"Tomorrow morning, someone's waking up with a hang over and it's not me. It's gonna be Jericho, not because of booze, but because I put him to sleep!" His face was a mask of determination and disdain as he looked off and the segment ended.

"That was good! You ready to go down soon?" Samantha put her hand gently on his shoulder, but it didn't rest there for long. Phil pulled her into his arms and nestled his face into her hair.

"I just want one moment with you like this, then I'll be ready." Her body molded to his instantly.

"I know you're going to win this." Phil could feel her fingers caress his head in response, which he was glad for.

"I have to, for the both of us. I can't have him running his mouth any more. Let's go." He grabbed her hand as they exited the room and made their way to the stage. The announcer was already starting, as could be heard from Jericho's theme song.

CM Punk's familiar riff started up and it all began for him.

***POV switch**

Samantha wished she could have accompanied him to the ring, but it had been decided she would walk through the crowds to take her seat next to Phil's mother and sister. By the time she got there, the match was about to start with the referee carrying the title belt from the ring.

For the first few moments, she conversed with Phil's sister but soon their attention was affixed to the two men immediately going at it with punches.

_Good babe, get the advantage early on! _

Not even a minute into, Punk had Jericho out of the ring running for cover, but he was having none of that. Sending him into the ring sides wall, he quickly grabbed two nearby chairs and threw them into the ring along with his opponent.

"Get him with the kendo stick!" She yelled, cupping her hands together hoping he heard which he did.

The crowd cringed at each time CM Punk hit Chris Jericho on the back with it, while Samantha sat back relishing it.

_Normally I don't enjoy other people's pain but this asshole really deserves it_.

The assault continued, regardless of the other man trying to escape it twice. Punk pointed the stick in the direction of the two women, both smiling in response. Unfortunately the onslaught didn't last as long as Samantha had hoped. Jericho would soon get his bearings and an opportunity to get in a couple hits to buy him some time.

"Get up Punk!" Both of them cried in unison as the man was sent flying from the ring, clutching at his head. Before he could get up to defend himself, he was once again sent flying, this time into the time keepers area, to Samantha's dismay.

_It's okay, I've got faith he'll turn it around soon enough. _She thought patiently to herself.

The fans behind the downed Chicago superstar cheered him on which she was glad for, but that didn't stop Jericho from coming back for more damage.

The advantage was mainly against him until the two entered the ring, then it was even again. Although this was Samantha's first Extreme rules she was attending, she knew well enough no disqualification meant the men would go back and forth being in the ring. This was proved right thirty seconds later when they found themselves outside again.

This time the fight was brought right in front of her. Jericho slammed Punk's head into the wall, earning an outraged look from the diva.

"You see your family Punk?"He taunted with Punk in a head lock. He punched him a few times before shoving him away and turned his attention to his sister.

He started to argue with the two women, but CM Punk's sister would have none of it. She promptly slapped him across the face, and while Samantha was just about ready to jump over, she was held back.

"I dare you, hit one of us!" She taunted him.

As he was about to come at her, Punk rushed him in fury and began wailing on him.

_Oh damn. Now you've done it Jericho, he is pissed off! Ha_

"CM Punk has completely lost it!" Cole exclaimed as Punk began to tear the top covers off from the announce table in anger, picking up and slamming Jericho on it almost effortlessly.

He tossed off his drug free black tshirt and the match continued furiously what seemed forever. Ten minutes later, Samantha could feel the match would be over at any possible moment so she was on the edge of her seat, literally.

Jericho had Punk in his signature move inside the ring, but the other miraculously found a fire extinguisher to shoot in his face. The lock up was broke, giving him all he needed to secure his win ultimately. Moments later, CM Punk found himself in one of the best moments perhaps of his career. Jericho lay exhausted on the Spanish announce table as Punk climbed the turnbuckle.

"Holy shit, he's gonna do it." She gasped in awe of the bravado he had.

The crushing elbow landed perfectly into his adversary's gut, causing the table to collapse under the weight as he landed. Seconds passed as CM Punk had to catch his breath, but the man was determined to end it.

How the hell Jericho kicked out was beyond Samantha, but Punk quickly resorted to the anaconda vice. The whole crowd was in disbelief when Jericho broke out of it using the kendo stick, all sure he would have tapped out.

_Seriously!? Ugh, this jerk is resilient, I'll give him that._

"Come on Phil, finish him."

Jericho foolishly tried the GTS but in a game changing move, Punk slithered out of it and attempted Walls of Jericho. Neither worked but Punk sent him flying into the exposed turnbuckle before successfully putting the Canadian to sleep, effectively winning finally.

"The winner, and still WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

"YES!" She jumped up and down enthusiastically as was glad it was all over finally.

As CM Punk finally mustered the strength to get up, Samantha could wait no longer. She jumped the barrier and slid into the ring, throwing herself at the man.

"You fucking did it! Took ya long enough though." She teased him smiling.

"You take that beating and then we can talk toots." He jumped into the crowd surrounding his family in celebration, letting them hold him up, everyone cheering with big grins on their faces. She too, couldn't help the infectious smile that radiated on her face as she watched the ref give him back his title.

The moment of victory was not all that was to happen. Phil pointed in her direction and as he got his bearings, walked up to the diva planting a kiss for all to see.

"Now that that's all over and done with...will you be my girl?" He had a goofy look on his face as he finally asked her.

"A million times yes." This time she grabbed him by the neck and planted a hungry kiss on his lips. Phil picked her up before setting her down, remembering his own mother was watching. The crowd whistled at the pair, causing Samantha to blush.

They hurried up the ramp, before leaving the stage completely, the pair waving at the crowd as they went.

"You don't look too good hun." She appraised his body which looked like hell.

"Yeah, I'm going to get checked out but I should be okay."

"Well, I'm there with ya babe. You and me." She brought his hand to lightly kiss it in support.

The rest of the nights events felt like a blur, all that seemed to be going on for Samantha Faye was the new chapter she was officially starting with the man in her life.


	15. Going through the motions

**RAW 4/30/12**

The night was young, or so Sammy Faye felt, but tonight's RAW was already half way over. She was in the process of watching Randy's beat the clock match against Jack Swagger in the diva's locker room with the girls while they all went about their separate business.

"Sam, did you hear about the Bella's?" Kaitlyn said as she was brushing her hair.

"You bet I did! I'm so glad they're gone finally." She said with relief over the fact Nikki lost against her surprise opponent, Layla who had just returned from her injury.

"Too bad Eve couldn't fire them any sooner, having to wait until that loss and their contract being up. I know you probably would have liked another shot at them."

"Mhm, I definitely wouldn't have minded that but oh well. At least their scrawny asses are gone!" The girls smirked to each other before drawing their attention back to the screen as Randy secured his win with just two seconds to spare.

_Nice win Orton. I suppose I have to tend to my story line duties now._

Sammy found the man she was looking for not too much later, ready for the night to continue.

"So who's next to try to beat your time?" She cut to the chase, her mind not on greetings.

"That would be Kane versus Khalli. I'm not that worried about it though, they're both just big oafs. Even though Kane can be a problem, obviously." He said calmly to her.

When she finally settled her eyes on the viper, it looked as if he hadn't sustained any wear and tear from the past twenty four hours.

"Aren't you tired at all?"

"Nope, I'm feeling pretty alive. I don't get down that easily, legs." He flashed a devilish smile and a wink her way as they walked to where they needed to be.

As promised, there really was nothing to worry about. She sat in the chair next to him watching the monitor, both men failing to meet their match goal. Sammy paid no attention as a camera man went about his business filming the two.

"Yes!" Randy was relieved and Sammy, acting her part of the growing friend and ally, patted him on the back encouragingly.

The small victory was short lived, followed by the next match of Daniel Bryan and Jerry Lawler. The camera's were still focused on the pair, (who were growing tired of sitting) Randy grew clearly agitated when the vegan easily made work of the commentator with almost two minutes to spare.

"Are you kidding me? That was a fluke!" The pair got up in mock disgust and walked away, making sure they were away from the camera before breaking character.

"So...you aren't actually mad he beat your time?" Sammy inquired with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Eh, not really. I'll still have a match at Over the limit. It's not like I can be jealous of losing a title shot at this point in my career." He placed a casual arm around her shoulders. Sammy couldn't decide whether or not it made her uncomfortable or it was a friendly gesture to be welcomed.

"True. I doubt I'll get any thing better than valet at that pay per view but I'm paying my dues."

"As have we all. Hey, isn't that your lover boy's music? Looks like he's got a problem with Daniel Bryan being his new opponent." Randy passive aggressively said.

"Oh you hush. Phil's just competitive is all. Nothing wrong with that, its the spirit that matters!" She stuck out her tongue at him in protest.

"Whatever you wanna say babe." He raised his hands up in defeat, not willing to argue with the diva at the time, although she suspected he would continue to do so in the future.

"Mhm, that's right. And hey, I'm not your babe Orton." She warned him sternly, finger pointed and chiding him. When she looked off for a second, she spied him jokingly checking her out but decided to let it slide since it was harmless.

After finishing up the show for the night, Sammy met up with Phil, Sheamus, and DeeDee (who were also an official couple now) for dinner before heading off to the hotel room she was now happily sharing with Phil.

"You know, I'm kinda glad tonight was an easy show. Nothing much going on." She said as she snuggled up to Phil in bed. He grunted, half asleep so Samantha did them a favor by cutting the conversation short. They kissed lightly on the lips before finally falling to much needed sleep.

**Smackdown 5/4/12**

The week went by fast but monotonously. Since Phil's big win, things had settled down and new story line's were just going into development. Samantha noticed since the big feud she had found herself in had simmered out, not much was going on really. The attention of John Cena's hard fought, but grueling victory over Brock Lesnar at Rules was shifting to Lesnar supposedly breaking the arm of Triple H on this week's RAW.

_Who knows if it was really broken, they don't let me in on all their dirty little secrets of what's staged and not._

The memory was clear in her mind. She had been watching backstage with Stephen when Paul went to reject the contract demands of Lesnar. In a flash, the scene unfolded in front of everyone; the titan once again causing havoc in the ring WWE superstars including Sheamus, had to break up. Samantha was cautious to stay away from the UFC fighters line of sight as he was escorted from the building. She then brought herself out of the fresh memory and focused back on the now.

_It's not that I don't like that I'm not directly in the spotlight any more, its just been a boring week!_

The rebel diva's hope perked up when she found out Natalya had to regrettably back out of her match with the newly crowned Diva's champion, due to being sick with what looked like food poisoning. This was offset when Sammy quickly discovered the match was made for her to job to Layla. She looked at it like she was lucky to be getting a match against the champion, considered she wasn't exactly seeing eye to eye with the general manager or his assistant in the first place.

"That was a great match! It was fun being out there with you." Sammy shook hands with the beautiful British women as they walked down the halls talking since their match had ended.

"Yeah, of course! You have a lot of talent I can see." Layla's eyes sparkled as she sent a wink to the young woman.

_She really seems genuine, and she's adorable!_

"Thanks, that means a lot to me! Oh shit, I think I'm supposed to get back down to the ring super soon to bail Randy out." She didn't like that term, but that's exactly the way creative had put it when they talked to them earlier in the morning about the night's show.

By the time she got to her mark, she saw on the screen Randy was inches away from tagging in the Big show while Cody Rhodes was close to tagging in Kane.

_Shit, I can't believe they want me to interfere in this match, with two giants in it! Looks like they're trying to kill me._

She couldn't criticize them too much, they had had their reservations about the idea but it was Randy who backed up the merit of it. You don't not listen to the advice of someone who became the youngest heavy weight champion ever, so she brushed the worrying thoughts from her mind.

Once the tags were made, Show made fast work of Rhodes and Sammy knew that was the time for her to come in. She jogged down the ramp with a worried look on her face, observing Kane flying from the turnbuckle at Big show. Randy gave a slight nod to her as he slid into the ring to dismiss the red monster with an RKO, but that didn't leave him immune to having the same thing happen to him. Out of instinct, with stealth and haste, she entered the ring, knowing just how the next move was going to play out. Rhodes grabbed Randy from behind and sent him barreling towards the corner that Sammy blocked just in time.

Ultimately, it was Sammy that took the brunt, instead of Randy nailing his head on the post, he just crashed into her. His form crashing into her definitely wasn't light but she sold the hit well enough as if she had lost her breath for a moment.

"You okay?" Randy breathed into her ear as they tumbled out of the ring.

"Yeah, you're like a brick though." The two stifled a laugh with clenched jaws so the audience couldn't see, just as the bell rung in their favor.

_Too bad for Cody, getting hit by the WMD isn't too pretty._

"Here's your winner, Randy Orton and the Big show!" Lillian called out.

Sammy crouched to one knee, making sure to play hurt but not too hurt while she watched Orton celebrate in the ring with the giant.

"Alright come on, let's get you out of here." Randy unnecessarily put his arm around the diva as they walked up the ramp but she decided half way that she would be fine.

"So, did I sell it?"

"Sure did. I particularly liked the color commentary takes on our little blossoming friendship!" Randy teased but Samantha could tell there was some truth in his voice.

He walked her to the locker room & to her surprise when she came out fully dressed, was still waiting for her.

"Randy, what the hell?" She had a confused look on her face.

"Gee sorry princess, didn't know this was your off time from having to be around me."

"No, for your information, it's not like that. Just wasn't expecting you to still be here." She was about to keep going, clearly huffing over him calling her a princess but he shushed her when they rounded a corner.

"Hold up, looks like some diva drama brewing." He showed her what he was talking about as AJ Lee looked like she were about to apologize to Kaitlyn. Alicia Fox was leaving the area, and rudely brushed against Samantha's shoulder.

"Excuse you!" The red haired diva said, assigning it was her fault.

"Oh, don't even with me. Skank..." Samantha snickered under her breath. That didn't last long, the pair's attention went back to AJ and Kaitlyn. AJ harshly slapped the blonde, once more causing question to what the hell was her problem.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Randy said, even though Samantha was still concerned for her friend. Before she could meet the blonde, Randy was pulling her in a different direction.

"Hey, she's my friend!" Samantha protested earnestly.

"It's between those two, let it stay that way. You're better not getting stuck in the middle of that, trust me." He advised her.

_Ugh, maybe he's right._

"You know, that may be the most excitement I'll be seeing out of the divas division sadly. It's a shame we aren't what we used to be, like when Trish Stratus was around." Samantha lamented, but nevertheless looked back on those days fondly.

"That's what you're here for legs. Might take a while but something will come up for you."

"I hope so, I don't just wanna be something to look at..." Samantha left it there as the pair called it a night.

Since Phil wasn't on the SmackDown brand, it made it harder sometimes for the couple to share hotels, so tonight Samantha was on her own. She hadn't had time before getting up to her room to check her phone so when she did, she noticed she had two texts from Phil who seemed worried about her.

_Hey babe, just got out of the shower, sorry! _

_It's fine, I was just wondering you were okay after that match interference -Phil_

_That was nothing, I'm all good! :)_

_I guess Randy putting his arm over you made me think it was worse than it really was -Phil_

_Phil, it's cool. No need to worry. I'm going to bed but I'll see you Monday xoxo_

_Alright, miss you -Phil_

Samantha placed her phone down on the bed and let her body actually rest. The week was winding down, and she was glad. Her last thought before falling asleep was her fleeting suspicion she wouldn't be seeing as much in ring action before Over the limit, but she knew whatever the company gave her was her responsibility to undertake.

**Thanks for reading, hope you review and tell me what you think so far! By the way, thanks go to Angelgirl16290 for reviewing chapter 14 and trudes193 for following the story.**


	16. Taking the back seat

**RAW Supershow 5/7/12**

This was the CM Punk that Samantha loved, the one who had just put the general manager in his place with his classic honesty. With the mouth on him also came consequences. Big Johnny took the verbal beating Punk gave him, being sure to hand him a match against the newly christened Lord Tensai.

He strode backstage once the segment was over, looking like he didn't have a care in the world he was going up against Tensai in the main event.

_A fat man at that._

"I'm surprised you weren't down there." Phil hinted but didn't want to blatantly talk about the whole bought contract issue.

"Usually I would have no problem pushing his buttons, but I'd rather be a little more strategic for when and if I'm going to strike back at our fearless leader." They kept talking about the general direction the main story lines were supposed to be going until she had to leave for her match, but not before kissing.

Natalya still wasn't right from her food sickness, so she was called in to replace her for the tag match with Maxine versus Kelly Kelly and Layla. Samantha hadn't had a lot of interaction with the blonde barbie, who coincidentally real name was Barbie. She thought it was a joke at first, but it wasn't received that way, so their first meeting wasn't the smoothest.

Maxine on the other hand, was met with mixed reactions. On one hand, Sammy's diva persona loved her because they had similar elements to their personality, so they could get along well. The other side of Samantha, the more realistic one had her doubts if she could be trusted, but otherwise the two were getting along.

Soon, Sammy was being called down to the stadium. Strutting down the ramp, she wore her short, blue jeans and black top and was met by her formidable partner. While Sammy was out to prove something about herself to the WWE, that she was more than capable of being in the big leagues, Maxine was all about keeping her eye on the prize. Her persona was one of she didn't care how she won, just as long as she was on the top. Sammy admired her but also hesitated to, since she was not a heel like Maxine was, effectively leaving her on the fence.

"You know, I think Sammy Faye has really been playing both sides up lately." Michael Cole said at commentary.

"How do you figure that?" Jerry asked quizzically.

"She keeps going back in forth with her allegiances in all these tag matches she's been in! I can't tell whose side she's on!" Michael exclaimed suspiciously.

"Well, we know she's definitely not on Eve's team. Maybe she's on Team Sammy!"

_Ha! That would be a cool shirt for me, if I ever get my own Diva apparel one day._

This all was going down as the match started of course. Sammy stood outside the ropes, her attention drifting since she knew from what creative had told her and rehearsal that she would not be dominating this match.

_Because John wants to teach me a lesson, so I have to bite the bullet ugh._

As Maxine put up her own defense, Layla would quickly start to make work of her. Sammy had brought herself back to reality and tried creeping up in the ring behind Layla but as expected, the Brit caught her. The referee had his back turned, not noticing Kelly sneaking past him.

_This is not going to be pretty but here goes!_

Kelly took Samantha's legs out from her, slamming her body down onto the floor, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the ring. Pain racked her body but she pushed past it; when you're trained to know how to take falls, they aren't as bad as they look. She couldn't see it, but Samantha knew Maxine went for an opening, but less than thirty seconds later Sammy heard the bell ding for the diva's champion. Getting up, she sent glares in Kelly's direction, who acted like she didn't even notice.

_I see an opportunity for a little bit of a rivalry here hehe_

No evidence of a smile would play across the diva's face as she made her exit, rubbing her sore neck and shoulders. A minute after she sat down, she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders. These were not Phil's, usually his were a cooler temperature.

"Randy. What do you think you're doing?" She turned her head to look up where he towered over her, his hands firm on her shoulders.

"Just helping a girl out, a partner can't do that?" He exuded an innocent attitude, but before Samantha could call him out, someone already was.

"You mean, you're not trying to hit on my girlfriend? Because I'm pretty sure that's what this looks like Orton." Phil had his arms crossed, a stone look of anger playing his features.

"I didn't know she was yours as if she's property. My bad, didn't think I was doing anything worse than helping my partner out." Randy finally took his hands off her shoulders, this time to step up to him.

"Hey, I'm my own person, and I can deal with shit like this myself Phillip." Samantha was starting to get agitated over the growing fight that had begun not long ago.

"Oh look what you did, she's using my full name now. Samantha, it's not you I'm worried about, we've already gone over this."

"Oh, how long has it been now, your insecurity about _your_ girl?" Usually Randy would reply with smart ass remarks, but his reply was laced with contempt.

"Fucking cut it out you two!" She had to yell at them to get their attention.

"Don't worry about that bub, I'm pretty confident with my woman!" Phil had to throw in there once more before letting the argument abate.

"The two of you need to shut up and stop talking about me like I'm not here. Randall, get out to your match, I'll see you later!" Her tone of voice had a finality to it, and she could tell that out of respect Randy didn't want to provoke her temper any further by not listening, so he stalked off.

"You know, you didn't even give me a chance to tell him to get lost with the massage." Samantha said, gritting her teeth, hands impatiently on her hips.

"Yeah, well sorry toots, seeing that snake's hands on you grossed me out." He didn't sound happy but couldn't help but lighten his tone up after seeing her demeanor stay the same.

"Alright, I apoligize! I'm sorry that I don't want another guy touching my lady like that, when I'm the only one that wants to." He crept up to her, hooking his arms around her back.

"You can be a real stubborn ass sometimes." She let the tension in her muscles relax and slid her arms around his neck.

"And you can be a spoiled brat, but I still like you. Hey, kidding about that one!" He recanted after she bit his neck in protest.

"Damn straight you are." She let all else go, leaning in towards him for a kiss, wishing the moment could stay that way to remember it better.

***POV switch**

Perhaps Randy was coming on too strong to the diva. He laughed to himself, thinking that notion practically didn't exist when it came to the apex predator. All through out his career, he had more than his fair share of flings and romances with WWE diva's, but they had slowly grown tiring for the Missouri native.

Randy wanted something real, and when he was with his partner, he actually felt something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Orton knew that any sort of emotional feelings towards a female he was attracted to was rare.

_I've dealt with just about every kind of diva there is, but Samantha is different._

Randy was unsure of what was going on with his heart, only that his attraction to the brunette was slowly growing. There was one obstacle to his figuring out where these unsure feelings would go: Phil Brooks. The two never officially had a problem with each other, but that's if you don't count Randy punting him in the head not too long ago.

_Ha! Oh that was fun!_

But then the man had to snatch up the diva just as he had been getting to know her. Randy figured he would bide his time (being the ever flirtatious friend) waiting until the straight edge savior messed up. That's why it was easy for him to walk away from the pair when they almost got into a fight. Randy was smart enough to not lose his temper in front of Samantha, like he knew Phil usually did.

_Phil's not very good at saving face._

So the predator went, off to his tag match with Sheamus (whom he didn't trust since he was good friends with Punk) against Jericho and Del Rio to focus his pent up energy on.

***POV Switch**

She stood in front of the titantron, clapping her hands in recognition of her ally. Sheamus had botched the match, accidentally brogue kicking Randy...leading Jericho to code break him and secure a win for his team. She knew it couldn't end well for her Irish friend, and wanted to warn him Randy would not walk away in defeat so easily. But Samantha was not allowed to always do what she wanted. First cringing when she saw the RKO take Sheamus, the look was wiped from her face as she went down to commend her comrade.

"Well, aren't you proud of yourself." Sammy muttered under her breath, throwing her arm over her partner as they walked out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about your friend, but he was in my way." Orton said coldly, not happy about the results.

A crew member alerted them that an impromtu, on-screen meeting in the general manager's sitting room was going on. Rumor was Jericho was trying to get a shot at the world heavyweight title.

"Come on." Randy stalked towards the room and found Jericho and Del Rio complaining to the GM.

Del Rio in real life could care less about feuding with his co-workers, which is why he was so good at selling being a heel. At first glance you would have no idea that he's one of the most respectful wrestlers in the industry. Jericho, on the other hand wasn't so graceful.

"I beat him most recently!" Chris amusingly said.

"Hey, if any one deserves a title shot, it's me! YOU know it, and YOU know it." Randy pointed his fingers in their direction and emphasized his dominance. Sammy stood behind him in support.

"Mind your own business Orton and get out of here before you get hurt, you understand? Get out of here." The end of Jericho's sentence was cut off by Randy throwing a quick, hard punch but two on one wasn't the best idea.

_Oh shit, now what am I supposed to do, save him?_

"Guys! Stop it!" Johnny protested but his pleas went unseen.

"Great job you're doing there, buddy! Get off him you thug!" As Del Rio held Randy's arms to let Jericho get some hits in, Sammy started pulling on his hair. Thankfully, Sheamus came into the room and started to wail on the blonde. Randy overturned, sending the Mexican aristocrat packing as did the other. Sammy stayed quiet as the two men stood next together, panting from the physical exertion.

"Hey!" Sheamus turned his attention, pushing Randy.

"What is going on here?" No one paid attention to John.

"What the hell was that RKO for, huh?"

"Your clumsy ass kicked me in the face! What was that about?!" Randy's voice was now a yell as both John and Sammy tried to get in the middle of the two.

"I said it was an accident."

"Accident's don't happen in that ring, _fella._ You know, I'm coming after that title." Both a referee and Sammy were starting to pull him away but that didn't deter the two men from continuing to bicker.

"Oh, you're coming after my championship? Well, any time you want, you bring it fella!"

"Come on, we're leaving Orton!" She rushed him out of the room and didn't let him go until he was far down the hall.

"Oh this is going to be fun, a challenge! But a fun one, and with you by my side everything will go right." Randy kept walking and talking, playing no mind if Samantha was keeping up or not.

"I love how you talk about me like I'm not here and have decided how everything's going to be." She muttered sarcastically with her arms crossed in disapproval.

"It's not me whose doing that, the company makes most of the decisions around here. If it was up to me, I'd give you the freedom to choose. I'm not bossy the same way your boy toy is, Samantha." He too crossed his arms, sternly.

_Why the hell does he have to look at me like that?_

In the pit of her stomach was this uncomfortable feeling, an oddly pleasurable one worrying her. Samantha did not hold her gaze with his for long. She turned on her heel and stormed off, not quite knowing what to say.

Although her mind was preoccupied, she brought the night to a close with watching Phil wrestle Tensai and going to their hotel room after the show. Next on the week's agenda was the May eleventh edition of SmackDown; bringing on a routine of interfering with Randy's matches. This particular one was important since it was a pre-cursor to Randy's quest to attain the title from Stephen in the fatal four way. In between the shows she kept herself busy by training and doing company related events, but her mind still wandered until she would be back in the ring. She began by counting down until Over the limit.

**Thanks for reading and following guys! I'm trying my best to cut corners that aren't necessary to the story, since I really want to start writing the summer feuds. Hope you liked the change up with the Randy point of view. I wanted to show some insight into what that guy is thinking so far. **


End file.
